The Wrath of Catherine
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Upon learning that Stanford's office copier can copy human beings, Gideon sees an opportunity to get his revenge on the pines by making a copy of Mabel to exact his revenge. Continued Summary inside and as usual, NO PINE/CLONECEST!
1. Back To Normal?

The Wrath of Catherine

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to write a continuation of my short story, Versus Mabel, in my _Always By Your Side_ story gala. If you haven't read that short fic yet, it's worth a look through to know the background on who I'm writing about in this story. As usual, this is a NO PINE/CLONECEST fic, but I must warn you that things here may get a little violent. If nothing else, on with the legal limitations, the summary, and finally the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: We already know who owns this series, so let's just cut to next place!

Summary: Upon learning that Stanford's office copier can copy human beings, Gideon sees an opportunity to get his revenge on the pines by making a copy of Mabel to exact his revenge. However, he gets more than he bargains for when he brings back Mabel's evil clone, Catherine, who has a completely different agenda of her own. Will Gideon be able to stop his creation before the entire town is leveled?

Chapter 1: Back to Normal?

It's been an entire week since Dipper returned home from Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital after nearly being poisoned by Mabel's evil clone, Catherine. Even though Mabel is not convinced, Dipper is doing much better. However, the memories of seeing her brother in the hospital after nearly being poisoned by Catherine is still fresh in her mind.

_Previously_

"_Thank goodness you're ok little dude and that you were out cold due to just sleeping pills." Soos happily praises with a wide smile. "You had me scared there for a moment."_

"_I should have known better than to accept that soda from Catherine!" Dipper begins fuming. "I knew all along that she was trouble and all Mabel did was stick up for her the entire time. I could be dead right now and Mabel wouldn't notice or even care! The only thing on her mind would be what her and Catherine would do next as sisters!"_

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that dude." Soos replies. "You two are family and if I know Mabel, she wouldn't let anyone come between you two, especially when it's someone she just met."_

"_I wish that were true Soos." Dipper sadly replies as he turns his vision to his lap. "I wish that were true."_

_The door to Dipper's room now flies open with a brown blur flying in and rushing over to Dipper's bed. The next thing the boy knew was that he was having trouble breathing due to something cutting off the air to his lungs. Focusing his vision, Dipper looks down and notices Mabel is hugging him tightly._

"_I am sssssssssssssooooooooooooooo ooooooo sorry Dipper!" Mabel apologizes, continuing to hug her brother. "I should have listened to you about Catherine when you warned me about her! She was evil after all and tried to kill me! I'm so sorry Dipper, I really am! Could you ever forgive me? Please say you will!"_

_Looking into her brother slightly blue face, Mabel now releases him. _

"_Thanks for releasing me." Dipper coughs, now catching a second wind with the color returning to his face. "And yes I will forgive you. I could never stay mad at you, even though you did choose Catherine over me."_

"_I'm very sorry Dipper." Mabel continues. "I just got so caught up with having a sister that I didn't know what else to think. You didn't spend time with me and I was really upset about that, but I know to never make that mistake again. If I have to wait forever for you to come back from solving a mystery, I'll do that." _

Present time

Its 8:30am on a hot Tuesday morning in Gravity Falls and Dipper and Mabel are currently working in the Mystery Shack's shop. Since the two began their shift, Mabel has been taking over most of Dipper's duties, despite him telling her that he's feeling better and can do his own work.

"Mabel, I can sweep the floor myself." Dipper says, a bit annoyed with his sister's constant assistance. "It's been an entire week since I've been home and I'm perfectly capable of doing the work myself. Now hand me the broom."

"Are you sure about that?" Mabel asks to her twin. "I'm still not convinced that you're better. Wendy told me how your heart beat and pulse were fading before you were rushed to the hospital."

"Yes, a week ago!" Dipper replies, trying his very best not to snap at his sister. "Mabel, I know that you're concerned after what Catherine did to me, but eventually, you're going to have let go of that and believe me when I tell you that I'm feeling much better. I ate breakfast this morning."

"With my help." Mabel adds in.

"I woke up this morning." Dipper continues listing.

"Again, with my help." Mabel continues adding in.

"And I took a shower this morning like I do every morning." Dipper continues.

"That you did without my help." Mabel replies with a nod.

"So as you can see, I'm doing much better and am able to do my own work in the shop." Dipper finishes. "Now hand me the broom as I really don't want to go through this with you again."

Without a word, Mabel now hands Dipper the broom.

"You know Dipper, I'm just trying to look after you." Mabel says with a slight pout watching as Dipper begins sweeping the floor. "After all, it's the job of the big sister to look after her little brother."

"Ok, let's get a few things straight." Dipper sighs, now turning his attention back to his sister. "First off, you're not the 'oldest' sibling, secondly you're only older than me by five minutes, and lastly, I'm not your little brother. I'm only shorter than you by one millimeter which only counts in Canada and Europe."

"So you admit that I am taller than you." Mabel points out with a laugh. "In the end, I will be the bigger, more superior sibling. ALPHA TWIN, ALPHA TWIN!"

"Well then _alpha twin_, when I'm done here, I'm going to need you to help me take out the trash." Dipper says with a light sigh.

"Gladly!" Mabel cheers.

Just then, Wendy enters the shop to begin her shift, having come in from the front entrance of the shack, and spots Mabel and Dipper already working.

"Hey guys." Wendy greets to the two, now getting their attention. "You guys are here early. Don't you two normally come in in the afternoons?"

"Gruncle Stan made us get up early to open the shop since you didn't come in until, well now." Dipper replies as he sweeps the dirt into the dust pan. "Plus I had Mabel standing over me the entire night, periodically waking me up to see if I were still alive."

"I was just making sure." Mabel chimes in. "Those sleeping pills could still be in your system."

"Awe, I wish I could have seen that." Wendy laughs as she takes a seat behind the counter. "It's only natural for your sister to be concerned about you, especially after what Catherine did to you. If it were one of my brothers, I'd do the same thing."

"I wish it were you instead of her." Dipper mumbles to himself. "Maybe then I would have been able to get more sleep."

"So what are you dorks getting into after work?" Wendy inquires as she begins reading a magazine while placing her feet on the counter.

"I'm not sure as of yet." Dipper replies as he dumps the dustpan contents into the trash. "Maybe take it easy and watch some television."

"With nurse Mabel there seeing to it that you do relax." Mabel speaks up.

"Mabel, you are just the greatest sister ever." Wendy laughs. "If I had a choice, I'd replace one of my brothers with you."

"That's so sweet of you to say Wendy." Mabel gleams, an ear to ear brace filled smile appearing.

The door to the shack's shop now opens with Soos stepping through the door.

"Soos!" Mabel cheers, now running up to the man child and hugging him.

"Hey Hambone." Soos greets, returning the hug. "How's it going?"

"Great." Mabel replies as she releases the man. "Tonight I'm going to see to it that Dipper relaxes after work."

"You're like the greatest sister ever Mabel." Soos reiterates Wendy's point about Mabel.

"That's the same thing Wendy said." Mabel replies. "See Dipper, Wendy and Soos think I'm great."

"Yes Mabel you're the greatest." Dipper says rolling his eyes. "Now let's get this trash taken out before Gruncle Stan comes in and wants us to do some ridiculous job he thinks up. And when I say us, I mean me."

Now placing the broom in the corner of the shop, Dipper and Mabel each grab a trash bag and begin making their way towards the door. Just as Dipper opens the door, Stan walks into the shop dressed in his work/tour tuxedo complete with his eight ball topped walking stick and fez.

"Alright everyone, we have a busy day today and I want you all at your best!" Stan begins, getting everyone's attention. "I have five tours booked for the day and I want this place in tip top shape. Dipper and Mabel, you two are heading out the door. When you take the trash out, I want you two to place signs up in the forest that advertises the shack's sales for the day. You will find them outside next to the door."

"See what I mean." Dipper whispers to Mabel.

"Wendy, when the tourist enter the shop, I want you to greet them with a warm and welcoming smile." Stan requests.

"Sure I'll greet them, but I can't promise the warm and welcoming smile part." Wendy replies, continuing to read her magazine.

"And Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again." Stan informs the handyman. "A raccoon found its way into one of them so make sure you place a trap down while you're at it."

"Yes Mr. Pines." Soos says with a salute.

"Alright, the shop is now open for business!" Stan announces as he turns on his heels and leaves the shop.

"Yet another fun day at the Mystery Shack." Dipper mumbles as he and Mabel walk out the door with their trash bags. "I knew it was only going be a matter of time before gruncle Stan came up with a job for us to do, knowing he can do it himself."

"That's gruncle Stan for you." Mabel says with a shrug.

Reaching the trashcans in the back of the shop, Dipper and Mabel now place their trash bags in the cans. Walking back to the shack porch, Dipper picks up the eight signs and splits them up equally for he and Mabel to place them around the forest.

"So where are we going to place these signs to be seen Dipper?" Mabel asks as the two begin making their way towards the forest.

"In the most occupied part of the forest." Dipper answers as the two now enter the forest. "So I'm thinking the start of the forest leading towards the inner part of town."

Not questioning her brother's motive, Mabel continues following behind him.

The inner part of town

Walking the streets of the inner part of town is Gideon Charles Gleeful. Having done two performances at the tent of telepathy the previous night, Gideon has continued contemplating how he is going to get his revenge on the Pines family, everyone except Mabel of course. Through many failed attempts, Gideon has not given up to follow through with his plans for revenge.

"I have to get my hands on that shack!" Gideon says to himself. "That place contains secrets that no one can begin to comprehend. Well no one but me and that brown noser _Dipper Pines!"_

The last part of his sentence emphasized with hate.

"Everything that I've tried previously has failed all thanks to Stanford." Gideon continues, this time fuming. "This time, I have to come up with the ultimate plan to exact my revenge! Something so devious and diabolical that it will take him by surprise while giving me the ultimate advantage in the end!"

Continuing to walk and think about how to get his revenge, Gideon now walks onto the side road leading to the mystery shack. Continuing to walk, Gideon brings his personal conversation to a halt and perks up as distant voices catches his ears. Bringing his movements to a halt, the boy begins listening intently at the voices, now recognizing them to be familiar.

"Those voices sound very familiar." Gideon begins, continuing to listen. "Wait a minute, those voices belong to Dipper and my apple crumb cake Mabel."

Continuing to listen to their voices, Gideon now follows their frequency to the forest, stopping just a short distance from the entrance of the forest. Making sure to stay out of sight, Gideon runs behind a large tree and begins eaves dropping on the two.

"I really wish we had some help with all of the work that gruncle Stan gives us." Mabel says as she hammers a sign to a tree.

"Well that would be a good idea." Dipper replies as he hammers up a sign. "But considering how defective gruncle Stan's copier is, its best we not go near that thing for a while, especially after the creation of that psychopathic clone of yours."

"Stanford has a copier that can create clones?" Gideon whispers, continuing to listen.

"I didn't know she was going to turn out like that." Mabel retorts. "When you made copies of yourself, none of your clones were evil. I don't understand why Catherine was."

"She had a green glow around her when I finally met her face to face." Dipper reveals, now hanging up his last sign. "It was either the paper or the toner in the printer. I'm not sure which, but it made her evil. Evil enough to want to kill you and I both."

"Yea, I guess it was a mistake creating her." Mabel agrees as she hangs her last sign. "For what it's worth, it was good having a sister while it lasted."

"Well one thing is for sure, you'll always have me, your real twin brother." Dipper says as he rejoins Mabel. "And from time to time, I'll do those girly things with you because I know how important doing things are to you."

"Including make-overs?" Mabel asks with hope.

"I'll get back to you on that." Dipper says with a nod. "Well, now that signs are hung, let's head back to finish up our shift in the salt mines."

Placing an arm around his sister's shoulder, the two begin making their way back to the shack, not knowing that their entire conversation was overheard by their mortal enemy.

"I knew there were secrets hiding with that shack, but I had no idea that one of them had the ability to make a copy of a human being." Gideon says to himself, a devilish smile appearing. "I believe I just found the pines family's one weakness, one in which I can use to my full advantage. Watch out Stanford, I'm coming for you and this time, I plan to come out on top!"

* * *

Gideon is at it again! Plotting yet another revenge scheme against Stanford and Dipper and having overheard the twins' misfortune with the human copy machine, he may have the edge the needs to exact his revenge. Will he be successful this time? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 2. Next chapter: Evil is reborn!

**Review Please!**


	2. Evil Reborn

Chapter 2: Evil Reborn

'Gideon overheard the twins' conversation and learned their uncle possesses a human copier. How exactly will that become apart of his plan?'

_Previously_

"Yea, I guess it was a mistake creating her." Mabel agrees as she hangs her last sign. "For what it's worth, it was good having a sister while it lasted."

"Well one thing is for sure, you'll always have me, your real twin brother." Dipper says as he rejoins Mabel. "And from time to time, I'll do those girly things with you because I know how important doing things are to you."

"Including make-overs?" Mabel asks with hope.

"I'll get back to you on that." Dipper says with a nod. "Well, now that signs are hung, let's head back to finish up our shift in the salt mines."

Placing an arm around his sister's shoulder, the two begin making their way back to the shack, not knowing that their entire conversation was overheard by their mortal enemy.

"I knew there were secrets hiding with that shack, but I had no idea that one of them had the ability to make a copy of a human being." Gideon says to himself, a devilish smile appearing. "I believe I just found the pines family's one weakness, one in which I can use to my full advantage. Watch out Stanford, I'm coming for you and this time, I plan to come out on top!"

_Currently_

The Mystery Shack's shop is overrun with tourist looking to get their hands on the latest deals of the day, which indicates that they saw the signs in the forest and couldn't resist the deals. With as many people that are in the shack's shop currently, there is very little room for everyone to move around, including the employees that are currently servicing the customers.

"Hors d'oeuvre**s**?" Mabel now asks a tourist who is interesting in the Stanford Pines bobble head dolls. "We have quite a selection here. Ritz crackers with cheese, Ritz crackers with the little leaf thingies on them and lastly we have the Ritz with nothing on them. The choice is yours so please choose."

"Mabel, you're not supposed to tell them what this stuff is." Dipper lightly scolds his sister. "The whole idea behind serving this stuff is letting them decide to eat it or not. Telling them what it is takes the mystery out of it."

"But I want them to know what they are eating." Mabel retorts. "Isn't the whole point behind customer service is to make sure the customer is happy?"

"Well, yes, but if gruncle Stan knew that you were doing this, he'd have a fit and say how it is bad for business." Dipper says, now pulling the hors d'oeuvre**s **tray he is holding up to his face and taking a sniff of them. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't dare touch what I'm serving myself. From the looks of these crackers, I see why you're telling them what you're serving and don't blame you in the least. Now I'm going to work the other end of the room so for gruncle Stan's sake, keep it a mystery."

"You got it dipping sauce." Mabel agrees.

With that, Dipper begins making his way through the crowded room and to the other side to service what customers have gathered there.

"Excuse me miss." A tourist speaks, now getting Mabel's attention. "Are those Ritz crackers?"

"They absolutely are!" Mabel cheerily replies. "And you have three choices to choose from!"

Across the room, Dipper is offering his share of refreshments to the tourists.

"Refreshments ma'am?" Dipper offers, rather nonchalantly. "However, if I were you, I wouldn't touch this stuff. No telling how old these crackers are. You're better off going to the market up the street for snacks. Nothing they have is passed the expiration date."

Having given that recommendation, Dipper now feels himself being yanked backwards and is then turned around to be faced with his great uncle, an irritated version of him.

"What are you doing kid?" Stanford asks, having overheard Dipper's statement to the tourist. "You're not supposed to tell them where to go! The entire point of having you and your sister serve these snacks to the tourists is so they can keep spending their money here! If you send them up the street, I'll be losing money to the competitor! Stop giving advice and serve more refreshments. The more money they spend here, the more I can take care of you and your sister year and after when you two come here. Not to mention pay my working employees."

"But did you bother to take a look at these crackers when you took them out of the box?" Dipper inquires, now turning back to the tray in his hands. "No better question, did you bother to look at the box? These crackers look like they are past the expiration date and no telling how long you've had these, someone can get sick from eating them."

"I don't have time for trivialities kid!" Stanford scoffs. "Just do your job and serve these customers. If it makes you feel any better, this is the second to last tour of the day. After this ends, you and your sister can watch as much television as you want."

"Gee, that makes me feel tons better." Dipper mumbles to himself, as he walks away from his uncle and back into the crowd.

On Mabel's side of the room, the older pines now looks to her brother and suddenly feels a bout of sadness overcome her. Feeling heavy tears pouring to the surface of her eyes, she fights them back and returns her attention back to the customer she is currently servicing.

"Hors d'oeuvre**s **ma'am?" Mabel asks, still doing her hardest to fight back her tears with a forced smile. "There are three choices to choose from."

"No thank you." The tourist politely rejects. "But could you please tell me how much this costs? There are two different price tags on the item and I don't know which the true price is."

Before Mabel opens her mouth to help the woman, Wendy appears next to her.

"The true price is the red label." Wendy says to the tourist.

"Oh thank you." The tourist smiles.

Wendy now turns to Mabel and notices the sad expression on her face with the girl turning her vision to the ground.

"Hey kiddo, are you ok?" Wendy asks to her young friend.

Unable to answer the teen, the tears that she fought so hard to keep back now begins falling.

"Excuse me please." Mabel says, now handing Wendy her serving tray and darting out of the shop's door to the outside.

"Mabel!" Wendy calls after her. Not getting a response in the form of the girl coming back inside, Wendy lightly sighs.

"I wonder what that was about." Wendy wonders.

On Dipper's side of the room, the younger Pines is done servicing his share of the customers and is sipping on the punch that is being served with the aged Ritz crackers. Now looking to the other side of the room, the boy notices that his sister isn't anywhere to be seen. Becoming confused, Dipper now spots Wendy and makes his way over to her.

"Hey Wendy, where's Mabel?" Dipper inquires, looking around the general area for her.

"She's outside." Wendy replies. "She looked real sad and when asking her what's up, she handed me her tray and just darted outside. I don't know what's going on with her."

"I'll go talk to her and get to the bottom of it." Dipper says. "If gruncle Stan inquires where we are, just tell him we needed some air."

"As crowded as this place is, I'll be out there myself soon." Wendy nods. "But I'll be sure to let him know."

"You're the best Wendy." Dipper smiles.

Turning from the teenager, Dipper now makes his way out the door. Stepping onto the porch, the boy looks to his left and notices that his sister is hiding in her sweater and is sobbing. Walking over to her, Dipper takes a seat next to her.

"Mabel, it's me Dipper." Dipper informs the sad girl. "What's the matter?"

"I feel so bad about choosing my evil clone over you." Mabel reveals through her moderate sobs. "You ended up in the hospital thanks to me not believing you about Catherine being evil and I was a complete jerk to you. I'm the worst sister in the world and don't deserve a great brother like you. I don't deserve to be your twin sister."

"Oh don't say that." Dipper gently speaks to the sad girl. "You didn't believe me because you didn't see what she was in the start and according to every clone movie ever made, that sort of happens. The classic version of the clone doesn't know and see what someone else does until the clone tries to kill the original. But don't stress over it as I have already forgiven you for that. Like I said, I can never stay mad at you, even though you didn't see Catherine for what she was. I understand the fact that you were happy to have a sister, but everything is ok now. I'm ok, the situation is ok, and Catherine is gone for good. We don't have to worry about her ever again. You made sure of that."

"But Dipper." Mabel begins, now popping her head out of the top of the sweater. "What if something fatal happened to you and you left me here alone? It would be all my fault and that's something I could never forgive myself for. We are twins and that means we are supposed to exist here together, not separately. I'd be totally lost without you."

"Mabel, you're overthinking this situation." Dipper replies with a small smile. "I'm going to be here for as long as I'm suppose to be and until something tragic happens to me, I'm going to be in California with you and here when the summer comes. So until any of that happens, we are now and forever the Mystery Twins. Dipper and Mabel Pines, brother and sister, will exist together forever. Even when that time comes that one of us leaves the other, we will see each other again in the hereafter because nothing can and will ever tear us apart."

Having said that, Dipper now pulls Mabel into a hug and lovingly rubs her back to comfort her. With her sadness subsiding, Mabel returns the hug.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me Dipper." Mabel says to her twin. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Dipper says, now releasing Mabel. "Now are you going to be ok?"

"Yep." Mabel replies with a weak smile. "As long as you're my brother, I'll always be ok."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Dipper smiles. "Now let's go and finish this shift so we can get this day over with."

Getting to his feet and helping Mabel to hers, the two are about to return to the shop for when they spot Gideon making his way up to the shop's door. Both roll their eyes at his appearance.

"What is it Gideon?" Mabel inquires to the boy.

"My Dipper and Mabel Pines." Gideon begins. "You two never change and you both look mighty healthy today. Especially you Mabel as you look beautiful and scrumptious every day."

"Get to the point Gideon!" Dipper demands. "This day has been long enough and the last thing I want to deal with is you!"

"I saw the signs for the shack's sales for the day and wanted to come and check them out for myself." Gideon answers. "Plus it would be good advertising for the shop if I displayed some of the items that I buy here in the tent of telepathy. You can never advertise enough for novelty items such as those."

"Since when did you become interested in helping our uncle with his business?" Mabel inquires as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Well I figured that it is time to set my differences with Stanford aside and redeem myself by helping his business grow." Gideon says, giving the twins his 'cute' eyes and fluffy cheeks face. "I just want to do what is right and am tired of being the bad guy."

The twins give each other a glance and then turn back to Gideon.

"Well as much as you would like us to believe your 'story' Gideon, you are not getting in here!" Mabel says, denying him access. "A cheetah doesn't change its spots overnight and with your history, we're not taking chances because you will never change!"

"If you are serious about advertising the shack, you can take a sign from the forest and hang it up in the tent to advertise." Dipper agrees. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a job to do that doesn't concern you!"

Turning their backs to the boy, the twins now re-enter the shop and closes the door behind them. With the twins in the shop, Gideon's expression changes from cute and to devious.

"Deny me access will you Mabel?" Gideon says, in a hiss. "You'll regret doing that! I'll see to that!"

With the two back inside the shop, they noticed that the room is considerably more crowded from before they stepped outside.

"Is it me or did this room become considerably smaller than earlier?" Mabel asks to Dipper.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Dipper replies, also taking a look around the crowded room. "Well, let's get back to work before gruncle Stan finds any reason to bark at us."

Handing his sister a tray, the two now separate and begin working each side of the crowded room once more. On Mabel's end, she is now accompanied by Wendy. Noticing the teen, Mabel gives her a sweet smile.

"Hey Wendy." Mabel greets with a brace filled smile.

"Hey kiddo." Wendy happily greets to the pre-teen. "What was earlier about? You had me worried about you."

"I had a thought about what happened to Dipper when he ended up in the hospital thanks to me and Catherine." Mabel explains. "I didn't believe him when he tried to point out how evil she was because I got so caught up with having a sister."

"Mabel, you can't dwell on that forever." Wendy calmly speaks to the girl, now kneeling to meet her at eye level. "The past is the past and while Dipper is alive and well, Catherine is nothing more than a puddle of water that has evaporated thanks to the summer heat. So you have to let it go and just make sure not to ever let something like that happen again. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can do that." Mabel nods, her smile unmoving.

"So appreciate your brother now while the two of you are still together." Wendy smiles to Mabel. "However, I'd trade all three of my brothers for you and Dipper if I had the choice."

"Thanks a lot Wendy." Mabel thanks the teen.

"Anytime kiddo." Wendy replies. "I better get back to the register before your uncle decides to dock my pay by 2 bucks. Like I'd miss it."

Getting back to her feet, Wendy begins making her way back to counter through the crowd. With a big smile on her face, Mabel begins offering refreshments to the fresh set of tourists. Spotting one tourist in particular to serve her refreshments to, Mabel makes her way over to him.

"Hi, would you like some refreshments while you shop?" Mabel offers to the tourist.

Having gotten the tourist's attention, Mabel is surprised at the sight of the customer, resulting in her almost dropping her tray.

"Yes madam that would be lovely." The tourist that looks awfully familiar to the girl speaks. "What do you call these delicious delicacies?"

"You know, I need to go check on that." Mabel nervously replies. "Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

Quickly darting away from the customer and to the other side of the room, Mabel now locates Dipper. Approaching him, Mabel gets his attention with him turning to face her.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper greets to her.

"Dipper, I need you to tell me if I'm hallucinating at what I believe I'm seeing." Mabel speaks.

"You didn't find and eat any smile dip did you?" Dipper asks, cocking an eye brow. "I know this day has been long, but eating that stuff won't make it go any faster."

"No, I didn't." Mabel replies. "Follow me so I can show you what I'm talking about."

Grabbing her brother's wrist, Mabel drags Dipper to the other side of the room to where the customer she spoke to is. Stopping a short distance from him, she points him out.

"Am I seeing things or does that customer look like Gideon?" Mabel inquires.

Looking the customer over from where he stands, Dipper narrows his eyes in anger.

"That's definitely him!" Dipper says through gritted teeth. "You keep serving the customers while I do a little pest control!"

Making his way over to the particular customer, Dipper taps him on the shoulder. The customer now turns to face him.

"Oh hello dear sir." The customer greets to the angry boy in a rather bad Russian accent. "This is quite a selection of items you have here."

"Ok Gideon cut the act!" Dipper snaps. "I know that is you and am asking you to leave now!"

"Gideon? Who is this Gideon?" The 'customer' asks in confusion. "I am from Moscow, Russia and this is my first time in this country. I find this state and town particularly fascinating."

Feeling his anger bubbling to dangerous levels, Dipper reaches over and snatches off the customer's russian hat, mustache, and coat to reveal Gideon Charles Gleeful. With the boy's cover now blown, Gideon smiles nervously and begins lightly sweating.

"My, this is quite embarrassing." Gideon says. "Well, while I'm here, I might as well buy something right?"

From the outside view of the shack, the door to the shop now opens with Gideon being thrown out and landing face first onto the ground with his disguise following suit.

"And stay out!" Dipper yells, now closing the door behind himself.

Rolling onto his back, Gideon now gets to his feet and dusts himself off. Looking back at the shop's door, Gideon growls.

"Oh Dipper Pines, you have no idea for what you have done!" Gideon hisses. "No one, not even you, will keep me from getting my revenge on your family! Do you hear me? No one!"

Having voiced his tirade, the boy now storms off.

Early Evening

The long anguishing day in the Mystery Shop has finally come to an end. With the long day over, Dipper, Mabel, Stanford gathered together to have dinner to discuss their day with Stanford informing the two of what is to come in the following day.

After finishing their dinner, the three have gone their separate ways with Stanford going to his office to count his accumulated revenue, and the twins going to the den to watch television. Dipper is sitting on the floor with a blanket over his legs and a pillow behind his head as he leans against the chair behind him. The silence of the shack after a long day of tourist running in and out is all the boy could ever ask for.

"So what are we going to watch tonight Dipper?" Mabel inquires, now entering the den with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"I don't know." Dipper answers his sister with Mabel taking a seat next to him and handing him the bowl of popcorn. "I guess anything we want."

"Is Tiger fist on?" Mabel inquires. "That show hasn't been on in weeks and am hoping to watch it very soon. You know, provided that it is on."

"Well, let's check and see if it is." Dipper replies, now grabbing the remote and beginning to channel surf for the program. "I've been wondering myself if that show will ever be back on the air."

With the two channel surfing for their favorite, but scarce program, Stanford enters the den wearing his night shorts, tank top, house slippers, and night hat; his normal night wear.

"I'm heading to bed kids." Stan informs the two, now getting their attention. "After a long day of servicing tourists, my entire body feels like I got hit by a bus. I should know better than to be on my feet all day at my age, but money waits for no one."

"Alright, good night grunkle Stan." Mabel says to her uncle. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"With how I feel, I probably won't even feel it if they do." Stan replies. "Oh, do me a favor and check the locks to make sure all the doors and windows are secured. The last thing I need is for some person or creature breaking in here."

"Will do Stan." Dipper says, Stan now leaving the two alone in the den.

"Well, better go check on those locks." Dipper says as he begins getting up.

"No, you stay put and I'll go check on those locks." Mabel says, pressing Dipper back into his spot on the floor. "You are comfortable, so let me handle it."

"You know Mabel, you are truly a great sister." Dipper smiles. "I should really appreciate how you look after and care for me the way you do. I may not approve of how you do it, but it still shows you care."

Smiling, Mabel pulls her brother into a hug.

"Thank you Dippy." Mabel says, now releasing her brother.

"Well, I'm heading to bed now." Dipper informs her as he gets to his feet, turns off the television, and grabs his bedding. "Before I shut off the light, I'll wait for you to come on up first."

"Ok, I'll be right up." Mabel replies, Dipper now exiting the den.

With Dipper gone upstairs, Mabel begins her checking, the forest entrance of the shack being the first to be checked. Making sure that door is locked, Mabel makes her way into the shop and checks that door.

"Locked." Mabel says to herself. "Now to go check Gruncle Stan's office window and once I know that's locked, I'm heading to bed."

Leaving the shop, Mabel now heads for her uncle's office. Reaching the area and walking into the workspace, Mabel turns on the light and spots something blue pushing its way into the window.

"What the-?" Mabel mumbles as she slowly begins making her way towards the window, but not before grabbing her uncle's bat that sits behind the door.

Positioning the bat in her hands to hit the intruder with one good swing, the intruder now makes its way through the window and lands on the ground with a grunt. The intruder now turns around and Mabel gets a good look at who was climbing in the window.

"Gideon?" Mabel asks, her expression starting as shock, but changing to anger in under one second. "What are you doing here and why were you climbing in through the window?"

"My Mabel." Gideon greets rather nervously, spotting the bat in her hands. "What are you doing awake so late?"

"That's none of your concern!" Mabel snaps. "Now answer my question: _What are you doing here and why were you climbing in through the window?!"_

Unable to give her a straight answer without Mabel using her weapon to hurt him in some way, Gideon reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a rose.

"I went through all of this trouble just to give you this." Gideon sweetly says to Mabel as he holds the rose out to her. "For you my sweet."

"Why would you break in here just to give me that?" Mabel asks, unconvinced by Gideon's explanation. "There is a mailbox out front you know. You could have left it out there!"

"But leaving something as delicate as this in a contraption such as that would be impersonal, not to mention tacky." Gideon replies. "Mabel, you of all people should know me by now. I do whatever I have to just to make sure my lady is surprised, not to mention happy."

"Incase you haven't checked, I'm not your lady!" Mabel snaps, tightly gripping the bat. "I'm _not_ your _anything!_ Now get out or else I will put you out of your misery!"

"Mabel, please take this as a token of my apologies for causing you so much trouble on this fine evening." Gideon insists, flashing a sweet smile at Mabel.

Eyeing the boy suspiciously, Mabel places the bat down and takes the rose from him.

"It smells as sweet as you look." Gideon continues. "I guarantee that."

Brining the rose to her nose, a green mist now spews out of the center of the rose and right into Mabel's face. Dropping the rose, Mabel now falls to the ground unconscious.

"And you look just like a sweet angel when you sleep." Gideon hisses, now approaching Mabel and hoisting up her in is arms. "You're also super light too dumpling. Now let's see just how well this machine of your uncle's really works."

Walking over to the copier, Gideon shifts Mabel to his shoulder and lifts the lid. Gently placing the girl on her face on the surface of the copier, Gideon presses the copy button and a scan of Mabel is quickly made with the copy appearing in the results tray. Quickly grabbing it, Gideon looks it over with a wide smile appearing.

"Now I have my very own Mabel!" Gideon squeals with excitement. "I can't wait to go everywhere and do everything with her!"

Turning back to the sleeping girl on the copier, Gideon places a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for the picture Mabel." Gideon whispers to the sleeping girl.

With his picture in hand, Gideon now climbs back out the window.

Gleeful Residence

Having ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, Gideon now runs through the front door of his house, past both his parents, and upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, Gideon places the sheet on his bed and waits for a Mabel to appear from the paper. After two minutes of waiting, Gideon's smile falls.

"Just my luck!" Gideon grunts. "That stupid machine can't copy human beings and those two set me up! Well, at least I'll have another picture to go into my collection and once that's pinned up, I have to rethink my entire plan for revenge."

Turning to his desk to grab his tape, Gideon doesn't notice the paper on his bed glow with a green light as well as the copy emerge from the paper. Having grabbed his tape from the desk, Gideon turns back around to find the copy of Mabel he made sitting on his bed with an deranged smile on her face. Being hit with a wave of shock, the tape now slips from Gideon's hands.

"Ma…aabel?" Gideon stammers.

"Not exactly." The copy speaks. "You can just call me Catherine!"

* * *

She's BACK! Leave it Gideon to bring trouble where there isn't any! With Catherine back in the picture, does she have the same motives as before to take Mabel's place as Dipper's sister? What about knocking off Dipper? What are her plans exactly? Keep reading to find out in chapter 3! Next chapter: Gideon manipulates Catherine into doing his dirty work!

**Review Please!**


	3. Lie Hard!

Chapter 3: Lie Hard!

'After making a copy of Mabel, Gideon has brought back her dangerous clone, Catherine. What's going to happen now?'

_Previously_

"Just my luck!" Gideon grunts. "That stupid machine can't copy human beings and those two set me up! Well, at least I'll have another picture to go into my collection and once that's pinned up, I have to rethink my entire plan for revenge."

Turning to his desk to grab his tape, Gideon doesn't notice the paper on his bed glow with a green light as well as the copy emerge from the paper. Having grabbed his tape from the desk, Gideon turns back around to find the copy of Mabel he made sitting on his bed with a deranged smile on her face. Being hit with a wave of shock, the tape now slips from Gideon's hands.

"Ma…aabel?" Gideon stammers.

"Not exactly." The copy speaks. "You can just call me Catherine!"

_Currently_

"Catherine?" Gideon asks in confusion, giving the clone a glance over. "How can your name be _Catherine_ when you look like my lovely crumb cake Mabel? Every inch of you just says Mabel, not…not _Catherine._"

Rapidly approaching the boy, Catherine grabs him up by the collar of his suit and brings him face to face with their noses now touching. He can clearly see the glint of hatred in her eyes.

"Don't you EVER say that name around me again!" Catherine hisses as she tosses Gideon to the ground. "Do you hear me? I was destroyed thanks to that little snitch and will do anything to get back at her and that dear brother of _ours_!"

Now learning who or what he brought to life, Gideon has backed up against his desk and is watching the clone as she is ranting about how much she hates the Pines twins. With as much fear as Gideon is emanating, it's a good thing Catherine can't smell it.

"I almost had her right where I wanted her!" Catherine continues to rant. "I was SO close to bumping off my _dear sister_ and had I not been destroyed by that snitch, I would be living her life right now! No one would have been able to tell the difference and it would have only been a matter of time before I got rid of each of her family members and friends one by one. I even put her brother out of his misery, but thanks to his snooping family, they saved him and now he lives! He was better off in the sleeper's grave yard where I sent him!"

Walking over to Gideon's bedroom door, Catherine notices that he has quite a collection of pictures of the girl hanging there. Narrowing her eyes in anger, Catherine's body now glows a bright green.

"_What did I just do?" _Gideon asks himself as he keeps his vision on Catherine. _"She looks so innocent and sweet exactly like my Mabel, but yet, she's evil and full of hatred. I'm still not able to piece this thing together."_

With Catherine continuing to eye the pictures hatefully, her eyes now glow a bright green as she releases a loud roar.

"I hate you so much!" Catherine shrieks, now punching Gideon's door and creating a massive crater in the hard wood.

"_I've created an evil monster_." Gideon mentally says to himself. "_An evil monster that can be just what I need in exacting my revenge on those wretched Pines! Everyone except my Mabel of course. This may just work out in my favor after all!"_

Now having a plan as to what he can use Catherine for, Gideon's shocked expression now changes to a devious one. Getting to his feet and straightening up his suit, Gideon clears his throat which gets Catherine's attention. With her turned to him, he notices that her eyes are a bright green.

"Mab..I mean Catherine." Gideon begins and corrects himself so not to further anger the burning clone. "Tell me, how much do you want to get your revenge on Mabel and her family?"

"More than anything!" Catherine hisses as she balls her hands into fists. "I especially want my revenge on my loving sister Mabel who was nice enough to _DESTROY ME!"_

"If that is how you feel about this, then I have constructed a plan that you will be interested in hearing." Gideon replies with a grin, noticing Catherine's eyes change back to their original color. "And trust me, I think you'll find this plan helpful when you seek your vengeance."

"I'm listening." Catherine calmly replies as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Mystery Shack (8:30am)

A new day has dawned on the town of Gravity Falls with the sun shining brightly above the town. In the attic of the shack, the younger pines is fast asleep and is unaware that he has been in the room the entire night by himself as his twin didn't retire to the room after checking the locks around the residence.

Rolling onto his back after having slept the entire night on his right side, Dipper now opens his eyes and sits up, noticing that it is morning. With his eyes open as far as they will go with the bright sun light almost too blinding to bear, Dipper notices that the lamp is still on and looking to his sister's bed, notices that she is not in it.

"Mabel?" Dipper tiredly calls out to the girl as he throws his covers back and climbs out of bed.

Beginning to wonder where his sister might be at that hour, Dipper suddenly remembers that Mabel volunteered to check the residence's locks last night, but how long does that take as the shack isn't that big of a place?

"That's right, she was checking the locks last night." Dipper says to himself as he stretches. "But that shouldn't have taken her all night as this place is only so big. Maybe she got up earlier and went downstairs to have breakfast. I just don't understand how Mabel can rise early and not be tired for the rest of the day. I have enough trouble rising this early just to go work in the shop."

Feeling somewhat awake and rested, Dipper now makes his way down the ladder and to the first floor of the shack. Being on the first floor and making his way to the kitchen, Dipper walks in and notices that his sister is not there.

"Ok, she's not in here." Dipper says to himself. "Maybe she's in the den watching television. She sometimes does that before work."

Leaving the kitchen, Dipper begins making his way to the den to see if Mabel might have made her way there to watch television before the two begin their shift. Now reaching the area, Dipper enters the den and notices that Mabel isn't there, but spots Waddles fast asleep in the chair.

"Where could she be?" Dipper asks, confusion overcoming him. "By now, Mabel would have made herself visible in some way and wouldn't be void like this. Something's up and I plan to find out what!"

Leaving the den, Dipper heads for his uncle's office to see if Mabel is in there. Now reaching the area, he walks in and spots his sister face down and fast asleep on the copier. Confused as to why she is there, the younger pines now spots a red rose lying on the floor next to the copier. Approaching the flower, Dipper picks it up and begins inspecting it. Upon closer inspection, the boy notices a green residue lying on the outer pedals that is leading to the inner part of the rose.

"What the heck?" Dipper asks himself as he continues inspecting the flower. "Why would a rose be on the ground next to the copier? This must belong to Mabel."

Having inspected the rose enough, Dipper places the rose on the table next to the copier and focuses his attention on Mabel. Approaching her, Dipper begins shaking her to wake her up.

"Mabel Charlotte Pines, wake up!" Dipper sternly calls out to her. "You were supposed to come up stairs after checking the locks, but yet I find you down here on this defective copier after the discussion we had about it previously! You have a lot of explaining to do! Wake up!"

Hearing her brother call out to her, Mabel's eyes flutter and open, now meeting with the identical brown eyes of her twin's. From what she can see through her unfocused vision is that her brother appears to be irritated, _very_ irritated. Sitting up, a sharp pain now shoots through the girl's head with her immediately gripping it.

"Mabel, why were you down here on the copier instead of upstairs in your own bed?" Dipper begins his interrogation. "Didn't we have a discussion about why this copier is NOT to be touched ever again?! Didn't I discuss the finer points of why this copier is defective? Did you bring Catherine back? Do I have to bring Tyrone back so he can check for that deranged clone? What is it going to take for you to stay off of this machine?"

Feeling a headache coming on, Mabel continues gripping her head while doing her best to listen to her brother's tirade concerning the copier. Quite frankly, to her, all of his words are starting to run together due to her head pounding as bad as it is.

"And what if Gideon finds out about this copier Mabel?" Dipper continues his tirade. "You know how anxious he is to get his hands on this place already and if Catherine is running around, he will surely find out about it! There are secrets about this place, secrets Mabel, that absolutely no one should learn and when I mean no one, I mean just that, _no one! _A disaster could break out that not even we will be able to contain! We may have been able to detain numerous disasters in the past, but if the secrets about this place get out, that will be one disaster that I don't believe even we will be able to detain!"

"Are you done?" Mabel calmly asks to her outraged brother.

Feeling exhausted from his tirade, Dipper releases a sigh.

"Yea I'm done." Dipper calmly replies. "But why were you down here? You said you'd be up after checking the locks. This place isn't that big Mabes."

"I had every intention to come on up after checking the locks, but when coming to check the window in here, I saw Gideon climbing in through it." Mabel reveals. "Or did I dream that? It felt more like a dream than anything, but I don't know how I ended up fast asleep on the copier. However, I do remember a rose and being hit in the face by green paint before falling asleep."

"A rose and green paint?" Dipper asks in confusion, but suddenly remembers the rose he found by the copier that has green residue on it. "The rose!"

Snatching the rose from the table next to the copier, Dipper presents it to Mabel.

"That's the rose." Mabel identifies. "I remember Gideon giving that to me in my dream before I was hit in the face with the green paint and falling asleep."

"I have a feeling that what you experienced wasn't a dream Mabel." Dipper replies to her as he helps her off of the copier. "You were actually hit in the face with whatever came out of this rose, which knocked you unconscious. However, I'm still unclear about how you ended up on the copier."

With the rose in Dipper's hands, both twins notice a small amount of green mist spew out of the center of the flower.

"If I weren't dreaming, then Gideon really did break in here and he really did give me that rose!" Mabel says. "He must have placed me on the copier and-"

"Most likely brought Catherine back." Dipper finishes his sister's sentence. "This is worth investigating and if Catherine really is back, that could cause major havoc to the town, not to mention expose the shack's secrets to the world."

"But how can we be sure that Catherine is back?" Mabel inquires as Dipper places the rose on the copier. "Maybe he took something else and just placed me on the copier to get me out of the way while he did."

"As much as I would like to follow your logic Mabes, I can't." Dipper replies to her. "This is Gideon we are talking about and if he found out that copier can copy human beings, there is a chance that he took full advantage of that. Especially when it comes to you and if he made a copy of you just to have a Mabel of his very own, then he brought back the most dangerous copy known to this town."

"So how are we going to find out whether he brought Catherine back or not?" Mabel inquires to her brother.

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to reply to Mabel, both kids now hear their great uncle call out to them as he enters the office.

"There you knuckle heads are." Stanford says, now spotting the two kids in his office. "I've been looking all over the shack for you. What are you two doing in here?"

"We were uh-" Mabel begins, trying to find the right words.

"We were opening the window so to let the morning air in." Dipper speaks up, covering up the real reason the two are in the office. "I hear that summer is the best season to have the windows open in the morning."

Dipper then breathes in the morning air that is circulating in from the window to prove his point.

"Oh, smell that crisp morning air." Dipper smiles.

"And it takes the two of you to do that?" Stanford asks as he cocks an eyebrow at the twins. "When my brother and I lived at home together, even we weren't as close as you two are. I swear the twin bond you two share really freaks me out."

Dipper and Mabel exchange glances and turns back to their uncle.

"Anyway, I have an assignment for you two." Stanford begins. "Today, I'm holding another suckers, I mean Customer Appreciation Day and I'm going to need for you two to serve the refreshments again."

Hearing that they have to once again serve a crowded room full of tourists, they groan at the news.

"Please tell me that you're not serving any aged foods this time." Dipper replies, shuddering at the thought of the aged Ritz crackers that were served at the last Customer Appreciation Day.

"No, and as it turns out, serving up to date food is what keeps customers coming back." Stanford says with a slight eye roll. "Apparently every judge in town agrees with that notion as well."

"What do you mean gruncle Stan?" Mabel asks in confusion.

"After the last appreciation day, some sucker decided to report me because of the aged crackers that I was serving." Stanford replies. "I looked at the crackers being served and they looked fine to me, but course, not everyone agreed. So this appreciation day, you kids don't have to worry about the food as it is all up to date. Especially you Dipper."

"That should have been your main concern when I mentioned it to you yesterday." Dipper says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yea well, it's no longer a concern." Stanford huffs. "Now you two get out of my office and get upstairs to get ready for the day. This day is going to be very busy and I want you at your best when greeting the customers."

Sighing in unison, the twins now head out of the office and begin making their way to their room. With the twins gone, Stanford now spots a rose sitting on the surface of the copy machine. Approaching the machine, the man now picks up the rose and looks it over.

"Why is this in here?" Stanford questions, continuing to investigate the rose. "Mabel must have left this in here."

Continuing to look the rose over, a green mist now spews out of the center of the flower and right into Stan's face. Within seconds, Stanford falls to the ground unconscious with the rose falling right next to him.

Gleeful Residence

Having started explaining his plan to Catherine the previous night and fully finishing explaining the rest to her over breakfast, Gideon has broken down into crocodile tears, adding a dramatic effect for his plan to convince Catherine of how much he has been wronged by the pines.

"So you see, Dipper lied to Mabel about my true intentions for her and that tore us apart!" Gideon continues fake sobbing with Catherine placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "And Mabel…Mabel agreed with him and called me a loser to my face! That really hurt my feelings Catherine, you have no idea how much that hurt me to hear her say that to me!"

"You poor thing." Catherine speaks, her eyes soft with sympathy for the boy. "I can imagine just how badly that hurt you."

"I just love my Mabel so much!" Gideon says through his choked sobs. "But thanks to Dipper and him turning her against me, she doesn't love me anymore! She hates me and when I tried talking to Mabel to convince her that her brother was lying to her, she punched me in my left eye, telling me she hated me and never wanted to see me again! Dipper even convinced their uncle to keep Mabel and I apart! I was just so devastated!"

Continuing to comfort Gideon, Catherine can feel her temper beginning to rise as hearing that Dipper and Mabel abused Gideon isn't settling right with her.

"That witch!" Catherine hisses, her eyes turning green with anger once more. "How can she treat someone like that? Especially someone as sweet and caring as you?"

"I don't know, but she was really mean to me!" Gideon says as he wipes his eyes of his phony tears. "I just want Mabel to love me again and I'll do anything to have that wish."

"Anything you say?" Catherine asks.

"Anything." Gideon repeats. "But that won't happen since her brother and uncle are standing in the way of our happiness. If they weren't in the way, I know Mabel would love me again. I just really want things to go back to the way they were before Dipper made her turn on me."

"Then consider it done!" Catherine says with determination. "You will have Mabel back and nothing will stand in the way of your happiness if I have anything to do with it! Just leave Dipper and that uncle of theirs to me! I'll make sure they'll never hurt you again!"

With his back to Catherine, an evil grin now crosses Gideon's face knowing that he has convinced Catherine enough to carry out his revenge on the Pines while he sits back and collects the reward. Changing his expression back to a sad one, Gideon now turns to Catherine and wipes his eyes once more.

"Thanks so much Catherine." Gideon says, managing a small smile. "You are the greatest friend a guy can have."

"Anytime and I'll avenge you, I promise!" Catherine declares. "There is no way I'm going to let any of them get away with hurting you and what really boils my blood is hearing that Mabel hurt you! I should have known that happy go lucky act she pulls was all an act!"

"If you're going to face them, then you'll need my amulet." Gideon says, now grabbing his amulet from the desk and handing it to Catherine. "It won't do me any good anymore."

"Your amulet?" Catherine asks in confusion as she takes the object from him.

"I created that amulet so I could muster up the courage to talk to Mabel." Gideon says. "When we were together, it gave me the happiness I needed to be with my Mabel, but when she broke my heart thanks to Dipper and I lost all of my confidence and happiness, the amulet became useless to me. Since I can't bear to face them and my amulet only works when I'm happy or confident, then it's completely useless to me. I'll never be happy or confident again thanks to the Pines family!"

"After I'm done with them, I'll make sure you are happy once more!" Catherine says, now placing the amulet on her sweater. "Just leave everything to me!"

Turning back to Gideon's door, Catherine's temper quickly flares up as her body and eyes now glow a bright green once more.

"Look out Mabel, I'm coming for you and when I'm done with you, you won't know what hit you!" Catherine hisses. "Pass the word to that backstabbing family of yours as well!"

"_Everything is going according to my plans." _Gideon mentally cheers, his devious smile returning. _"Not only will I have Mabel back at my side, but I'll finally have my revenge on those wretched Pines once and for all!"_

Mystery Shack (Early Evening)

"Five dollars and ten cents is your change." Mabel counts, now handing a customer her change. "That's the Mabel difference and have a nice day!"

With her change in hand, the customer now leaves the shop with Dipper closing the door behind her, ending the last tour of the day.

"That's the last of them." Mabel sighs, now slumping down in the stool behind the counter where Wendy normally sits. "Today was a total mad house."

"You said it sister." Dipper agrees, now taking a seat on the floor in front of the counter. "No telling where Stan was all afternoon, he could have helped us and if Wendy didn't have the day off, enduring these tours would have been a bit easier."

"Why? Would your day have been easier if you could stare at her all day?" Mabel teases.

"There are no claims that I do that." Dipper defends as he gets to his feet and takes a seat on the stool at the end of the counter. "So, now that this busy week is finally over, how about we start the weekend by having a movie marathon tonight?"

"Sure, why not." Mabel nods in agreement. "It'll help me take my mind off if Gideon brought Catherine back. That's been plaguing me since this morning."

"Fair enough." Dipper says as he jumps off the stool. "Alright, I'll go set everything up and meet you in the den."

"You got it dipping sauce." Mabel smiles. "Just let me wash my hands and grab my blanket."

With that, Dipper now exits the shop. Before closing up the shop, Mabel writes down the ending revenue from the last tour and sets the note next to the register so when Stan comes into the shop later, he'll know what was generated after the last tour.

"Now it's officially closing time." Mabel says to herself as she climbs off the stool and begins making her way towards the exit of the shop. Now reaching the exit, Mabel flips off the light switch and heads towards the ladder leading to the attic.

"Man, what a day this was." Mabel says to herself, now climbing up the ladder and reaching the attic. "I can't wait to relax and watch movies until I fall asleep."

Walking into the bathroom, Mabel approaches the sink and turns on the water.

"Gruncle Stan should really check some of the merchandise he sells." Mabel mumbles as she begins washing her hands. "I don't know what was stuck to those tee-shirts, but it was very sticky."

Having washed her hands thoroughly, Mabel now turns off the water and turns to the mirror, which doing so sends a wave of fear through her frame. In the mirror next to her reflection is an exact image of her, only with a devious grin and hysterics in the eyes.

"Oh….no!" Mabel manages to speak, the fear causing her words to get caught in her throat. Quickly turning around, Mabel now spots what was mocking her reflection.

"Hello dear sister." Catherine greets deviously. "We meet again."

"How….how did you…?" Mabel stammers. "How are….are you..?"

"How did I return you wonder?" Catherine fills out Mabel's sentence as she takes a step towards her. "There is an interesting story behind that and I'll be happy to share it with you, but first, there is someone who wants to chat with you. He's real anxious to see you again."

Before the sweater girl is able to respond to the copy, Catherine quickly removes a rose from her sweater pocket and presents it to Mabel. A green mist immediately spews from the flower and right into the girl's face. Mabel now falls unconscious with Catherine catching her before she hits the ground.

"One down, two to go!" Catherine contemplates, now looking down at the unconscious Mabel. "I know someone will be very happy to see you and with you out of the way, there will be nothing standing in my way of destroying your family!"

* * *

And the circle of lies begins! The lies that Gideon fed Catherine has her angrier than ever, with her completely unaware that he has fed her nothing but lies! Now with her planning to take Mabel's place, how soon before she begins setting his plan into action? Keep reading to find out in chapter 4! Next chapter: Catherine blends right in as Mabel and silently waits until the right time to strike!

**Review Please!**


	4. Replaced!

Chapter 4: Replaced!

Important A/N:  Due to story overlapping, Nightmare in GF part III for my _Always By Your Side_ fic will be postponed until further notice. I am seeing where this fic and that mini story are closely intertwining and I don't want to confuse my readers. So the next chapters of ABYS will be of different content. Thank you CrazyEnchancerDirectionerGir l8 and Tall T for helping point that out to me. *smiles* For reviewers *Guest and StinkFly3*, I will post your ideas in ABYS after the new chapter has been posted next week. If nothing else, on with the chapter!

* * *

'Catherine is determined to carry out Gideon's plan, starting with taking Mabel's place! Just how will this play out?'

_Previously_

Having washed her hands thoroughly, Mabel now turns off the water and turns to the mirror, which doing so sends a wave of fear through her frame. In the mirror next to her reflection is an exact image of her, only with a devious grin and hysterics in the eyes.

"Oh….no!" Mabel manages to speak, the fear causing her words to get caught in her throat. Quickly turning around, Mabel now spots what was mocking her reflection.

"Hello dear sister." Catherine greets deviously. "We meet again."

"How….how did you…?" Mabel stammers. "How are….are you..?"

"How did I return you wonder?" Catherine fills out Mabel's sentence as she takes a step towards her. "There is an interesting story behind that and I'll be happy to share it with you, but first, there is someone who wants to chat with you. He's real anxious to see you again."

Before the sweater girl is able to respond to the copy, Catherine quickly removes a rose from her sweater pocket and presents it to Mabel. A green mist immediately spews from the flower and right into the girl's face. Mabel now falls unconscious with Catherine catching her before she hits the ground.

"One down, two to go!" Catherine contemplates, now looking down at the unconscious Mabel. "I know someone who will be very happy to see you and with you out of the way, there will be nothing standing in my way of destroying your family!"

_Currently_

Having gotten Mabel out of her way, Catherine is currently looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Now that that pest has been exterminated, it's now time I finished what I started." Catherine calmly says as she fixes her hair. "With me finally in her place, no one will be able to tell which Mabel is which, especially _Dipper_! He may be smart, but I'm smarter and most of all, have the upper hand!"

Giving herself one more glance over in the mirror, Catherine grins.

"Those ignorant fools would never suspect that the sweet, lovable, and naïve Mabel Pines is plotting to destroy her own family!" Catherine continues, her grin widening. "However, they will soon learn that even the sweetest of people have a dark side to them and the best part is, they don't even see it coming!"

Swiftly changing her devilish grin to Mabel's signature smile and sweet face, Catherine now exits the bathroom and makes her way to the first floor of the shack. With her on the first floor, the clone begins making her way towards the den as she happily skips along the way. Now reaching it, Catherine skips in and notices that Dipper is seated on the floor in front of the chair and has already started eating the bowl out of popcorn that was made for the movie marathon.

"Sorry it took me so long to come back." Catherine sweetly says, now getting Dipper's attention. "Whatever was stuck to those shirts was really hard to get off my hands. But now that I'm here, the movie marathon can begin!"

"I was starting to think you fell asleep on me for how long it was taking you to come back down." Dipper replies, consuming another hand full of popcorn. "With you having done that twice already, I was starting to think you did that this time."

"Don't be silly dipping sauce!" Catherine laughs, now taking a seat next to Dipper. "After a long day of work, I'm looking forward to this more than ever!"

With the girl sitting next to him, Dipper now notices that his 'sister' is missing something.

"Hey Mabes, where's your blanket?" Dipper asks, noticing that the girl doesn't have the blanket she mentioned including. "After washing your hands, you were supposed to grab it before coming back down."

"My blanket?" Catherine asks in confusion.

"Yea, you said you were going get your blanket after you washed your hands." Dipper says. "You normally have it with you whenever we have a movie marathon. You called it your soul mate and refuse to part with it every time we do this."

"Oh right, my blanket." Catherine smiles with a nod. "I decided not to get it this time. I don't want to have to drag it back upstairs when we head to bed. I'll be fine without it this time."

"Are you sure?" Dipper inquires.

"Positive." Catherine replies with a nod. "Trust me, I'll be just fine."

"Alright, if you say so Mabes." Dipper says, slightly confused at his sister's sudden change of mind. "So which movie do you want to watch first?"

"Anything with romance!" Catherine replies with cheer as Dipper grabs the remote. "I want to have sweet dreams of romance and fairytales."

"In case you forgot, we didn't rent any movies with romance this time." Dipper replies. "You told me this movie night we can skip the romance and watch the action movies I rented. This is the first movie night that we finally agreed on this and that you didn't try to sneak any romance films into the mix."

"That's right, I forgot we agreed on that." Catherine nods as she lightly laughs. "Working those long hours in the shop is really starting to make me forgetful. Well broseph, whichever movie you want to watch first, I'll be right here watching it with you."

"That's all I needed to hear." Dipper smiles.

Happy with his sister's agreeable attitude, Dipper now turns on the television with the much anticipated movie marathon starting. With Dipper's full attention focused on the television, he doesn't notice Catherine's expression change from happy to devious.

"_Enjoy what time you have now dear brother because your days are numbered and I'm holding the hour glass!" _Catherine mentally says as she cuts her vision to Dipper with a devilish smirk appearing.

Elsewhere in Gravity Falls

Seeing nothing but darkness for miles, groaning can be heard as eyes now flutter open. With the vision now coming into clear focus and from what can be seen by those eyes are the surroundings of what looks to be a hotel room, a _really_ expensive hotel room. With her eyes fully open and focused, Mabel now sits up and begins looking around at her surroundings, confused as to how she ended up there when the last place she remembers being is at the mystery shack.

"Where am I?" Mabel asks in confusion, continuing to look around the area. "It looks like I'm in a really fancy hotel room, which means I'm not in the mystery shack because no room in that place is this nice."

From what she can see, every inch of the room is very elegantly decorated. Other than the flight of stairs that is leading to an upper floor of the area, every wall in the room is covered with white marble tiles. The floor is laminated with the areas around the two recliner chairs and the flat screen television's glass stand covered by midnight blue carpet. Seated right next to the television's glass stand is a mini-refrigerator and next to the fridge is a small table with a box of Kleenex sitting on the surface.

"This is pretty nice." Mabel compliments. "Wherever I am, I have to thank the host for taking the time to make sure I was comfortable."

Still looking around the room, Mabel now spots two pictures above the flat screen television of Gideon and his parents. All three members are smiling and from the looks of the background in the pictures, the family attended a party event that was, no doubt, a promotional event for the Tent of Telepathy. Seeing those pictures causes the girl's eyes to widen.

"…No…" Mabel chokes, her words getting caught in her throat. "No! If those are Gideon's pictures, then that means I'm-"

Feeling her panic rising to unimaginable heights, Mabel can feel herself beginning to hyperventilate.

"I've got to get out of here!" Mabel panics. "There is no way I'm sticking around here for another second!"

Jumping off the couch, Mabel takes one step forward and falls to the ground face first, having felt something pull her backwards by her left leg. Now peeling herself off of the ground, Mabel pushes her hair out of her face and rolls onto her side.

"What the heck tripped me?" Mabel asks, now looking at her feet to see what caused her fall. The older pines spots a two inch thick steel shackle latched round her left ankle that is attached to a double reinforced steel chain. The other end of the chain is locked around the left foot of the love seat that she was laying on.

"Why that big ball of mucus!" Mabel snaps. "He went so far as to chain me down so I can't escape! Once I get free, I'm going to rip him in half for this!"

Determined to break free by any means, Mabel frantically begins looking around for something that will be strong enough to break the chain.

"There has got to be something here I can use to break this chain." Mabel says as she continues her search. "Something that is stronger and heavier than the chain itself so I can snap it like a twig."

"Nothing will be able to break that chain, not even extreme heat." A familiar yet eerie country voice says to the girl. "That chain is three inches thick and was created from the strongest metal known to man. I'm pleased to see it's strong enough to keep even the smallest of pets from escaping!"

Recognizing the voice to be none other than the second most hated person in Gravity Falls, Mabel feels her stomach twists in knots. Whipping around to behind her, Mabel notices Gideon coming down the stairs and is carrying a silver tray in his hands. He is wearing his pajamas, which might mean he may not have too long woken up himself.

"I see you finally woke up from your long slumber." Gideon sweetly says, now approaching Mabel and taking a seat on the love seat. "I came to check up on you several times during the night, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I left you be. You looked like just the sweetest thing while you were slumbering."

Getting to her feet, Mabel takes a seat back on the love seat with Gideon now placing the silver tray between them on the cushion. From what Mabel can see, Gideon cooked her breakfast with the meal that he chose for her being crisp bacon, scrambled eggs, golden brown waffles, and orange juice. To top it off and to make her breakfast special, a fully blossomed red rose in a little glass vase sitting in the upper right hand corner of the tray.

"I know after sleeping all night, you must be hungry." Gideon says. "So I brought you your favorite breakfast and it was no trouble at all to cook it for you."

"Sleep all night?" Mabel asks in confusion. "Just what time is it?"

"After eight thirty in the morning." Gideon answers. "I just love the mornings, don't you?"

"But it can't be morning already!" Mabel replies in disbelief as she turns her vision away from Gideon. "The last thing I remember is making plans with my brother to watch a movie marathon like we do every Friday night, but before that I had to wash my hands after leaving the shop because something sticky was on them. After washing my hands, I remember seeing Catherine looking back at me in the mirror."

Having done a double take of the previous night's events, the memories of her encounter with Catherine now comes flooding back to her, which cause the girl's heart to sink.

"I did see Catherine before I was knocked out by the same rose you gave to me on the night I caught you climbing through Stan's office window!" Mabel realizes. "Which could only mean that-"

Now whipping her attention back to the boy, Mabel slants her eyes in anger.

"You're responsible for Catherine returning!" Mabel begins, her anger flaring up. "When you broke into the shack that night, you knocked me out just so you can make a copy of me! Do you have any idea for what you just released onto the town?"

"You know, you can sleep forever and upon waking, still look just so beautiful." Gideon dreamily compliments her. "If only I can hold you in my arms while you sleep, I would make sure no harm would ever come to you."

"Taking me hostage and chaining me down can't be what you had in mind to keep me safe!" Mabel says, now folding her arms across her chest. "Gideon you have to listen to me! Catherine is very dangerous! You have to let me go so I can track her down before she causes any real destruction! Not to mention what she maybe planning to do to my brother and uncle! She has been trying to replace me ever since I made her so she can destroy them!"

"Considering you just woke up, you really should eat something to start your day right." Gideon says as he begins cutting the waffles into small squares. "I wouldn't want my lil ol'guest to starve as that would make me a bad host. I know that neither of us wants that now do we?"

"Will you listen to me?!" Mabel nearly screams. "You have to let me go so I can track down Catherine! You have no idea what she is capable of!"

"And I made your eggs just the way you like them." Gideon continues, still avoiding the subject of Catherine. "Scrambled with just a taste of salt and pepper."

Having cut her waffles into small squares, Gideon now scoops the eggs onto the fork using the knife and presents them to her.

"I know you'll love them." Gideon urges with a smile. "Go on and have a taste. They are to die for."

Now turning to the fork in front of her, Mabel looks the eggs over with an expression of disgust and cuts her vision back to Gideon. Noticing her reaction to his offering, Gideon places the fork back to the tray.

"Alright, let's start off with the orange juice then." Gideon suggests, now grabbing the glass of juice from the tray and holding it out to her. "Sometimes it's best to drink before eating just to get your stomach ready. I know that works for me."

Eyeing the cup of juice that Gideon is offering to her, Mabel now gains an idea. If he won't listen to her one way, she knows a definite way that will get his attention for sure. Taking the juice from him, Mabel takes a big gulp and holds the fluid in her cheeks. Swishing it around a bit, she now spits the juice right into Gideon's face!

"I like my orange juice _without _pulp in it!" Mabel spits as she places the glass back on the tray. "Looks like you got my order _wrong!"_

With Mabel making him wear the orange juice, Gideon's temper quickly flares up. Angrily growling, Gideon fiercely smacks the tray off the couch, scattering the food and the orange juice all over the floor. Never seeing the boy this angry before, Mabel lightly whimpers and sinks into the couch cushion.

"You unappreciative _little_ brat!" Gideon snaps, his angry gaze now burning into Mabel's frightened brown eyes. "You never appreciate anything that I do for you! I go out of my way to make you breakfast and you just ignore my efforts to make you happy! You are appreciative of _nothing_ I do for you!"

Quickly overcoming what little fear that has surfaced, Mabel now gets to her feet and stands over her abductor. With the fire of anger burning in her brown eyes, Mabel's angry gaze is now burning into Gideon's black eyes.

"Cloning and then kidnapping me is nothing for me to appreciate!" Mabel retorts, her anger equally matching his. "I don't know anyone who would appreciate something like that!"

"That's right, I cloned you!" Gideon replies as he now gets to his feet. "At first, I cloned you just so I can have a Mabel of my very own, but once I found out what she was capable of, I had every intention to use that to my full advantage! Catherine and I have the same agenda, which is annihilating your family! All it took was a few crocodile tears to convince her that you really did break my heart and that your brother really did turn you against me. Just hearing her declare just how much she hated them really made my day!"

Now learning that Gideon manipulated Catherine into believing a total lie, Mabel's temper quickly surfaces with the thoughts of choking the boy until he passes out from the lack of oxygen coming to mind. Unfortunately, she needs the little demon in order to escape so hurting him will do more harm than good.

"With her now taking your place as the lovable Mabel Pines, it'll only be a matter of time before the Mystery Shack is nothing but a pile of rubble!" Gideon continues. "Not to mention what she has in store for Dipper and Stanford for making you break my heart! The best part of this is, none of them will see it coming because they would never suspect that the _sweet_ and _lovable_ Mabel Pines would ever turn on her own family!"

"You won't get away with this Gideon!" Mabel replies. "Dipper will figure out that who is walking around the shack isn't me! He already suspects that you brought Catherine back and once he discovers how right he is, he's going to bury you!"

"Your brother maybe smart, but he won't catch on fast enough to discover that you were switched with Catherine and if by chance he does, it'll be too late!" Gideon laughs. "With Catherine being the exact replica of you, that makes it perfect for her to swiftly annihilate him while he's none the wiser about it. Bottom line missy: my revenge is long overdue and with Catherine carrying out my plans, the victory will just fall into my lap while I sit back knowing that I don't have to get my hands dirty to get it!"

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Mabel asks as she places her hands on her hips.

"Because I gave her my amulet with a mini microphone and camera embedded in it." Gideon retorts. "That way I am able to see and hear everything she does at the shack. I'm looking more than ever to seeing what she does to your family, especially that busy body _Dipper_! I call that the finale special!"

"Your amulet?" Mabel says, surprised at what he just told her. "Are you insane?! You don't know what you just did by giving her that! With her already being fueled by power and rage, you just gave her more power than she needs, enough to level this entire town and the planet! You have to call her off now!"

"Now why would I do that?" Gideon chuckles. "She is just making sure we both get what we want. I'll have you, my lovely red rose, back with me and she gets her revenge on Dipper and Stanford because they are standing in the way of our blossoming love. So it's a win-win situation!"

Gideon now grabs Mabel's hands with her quickly snatching them from him. As if on instinct, Mabel harshly smacks Gideon across the face, causing the boy to stumble back a bit.

"I always knew you were twisted, but never _this_ insane!" Mable hisses. "You _disgust_ me and don't you _ever_ touch me _again_!"

Placing his hand where Mabel slapped him, Gideon now turns back to her.

"You can reject me all you want Mabel Pines, but soon you're going to need me, especially after Catherine slaughters your brother and uncle like helpless little lambs!" Gideon says, his words trailing off into a taunting whisper as he takes a step towards her. "Once you find yourself alone with no one to turn to, you'll come running back to me, begging for me to comfort you, but most of all, wishing that you'd never pushed me to have your family annihilated!"

From the look on his face to the words that he just spoke, something about the boy now strikes fear back in Mabel with her taking a seat back on the couch.

"I will be back down to check you on later on." Gideon finishes, his eyelid now lowering to emphasize his point. "Enjoy the rest of your morning!"

Turning on his slippered heels, the boy now makes his way towards the stairs and soon up them. Hearing Gideon slam the staircase door behind him, Mabel leans back on the couch and releases a sigh.

"I have to find a way out of here!" Mabel sighs. "With Catherine in my place at the shack, there's no telling what she maybe planning for Dipper and Stan, or worse, what may have already done to them."

Mystery Shack (Attic/9am)

Both Dipper and Catherine are fast asleep. The movie marathon the previous night lasted a little longer than both expected and with Catherine not use to being up past midnight like Mabel, that took a toll on her the most. The clone figured that she can think more clearly about revenge after getting plenty of rest. Hey even clones need sleep!

Dipper's eyes now flutter open with him sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Turning his vision to the clock on the night stand/desk, Dipper notices that the time reads 9:03am. Seeing how late he slept makes his eyes widen with surprise.

"It's after nine in the morning and we were supposed to be in the shop two hours ago!" Dipper says, now jumping out of bed. "I never sleep this late, well not until Mabel and I started rising at the crack of dawn to work a job we don't get _paid_ for. I better get up before gruncle Stan storms in here to make sure that I do!"

Turning his attention to his sister's bed, the younger pines notices that she is still fast asleep.

"It's odd that Mabel is still asleep when she normally wakes up when the sun rises." Dipper observes, now making his way over to her bed to wake her up. "I better wake her up before Stan does. Hey Mabes, time to get up. We're late for work!"

Feeling someone shaking her awake, Catherine now hears Dipper calling out to her. Tiredly groaning, Catherine rolls onto her back with her eyes fluttering open to meet the identical brown eyes of Dipper.

"Mabel, we slept in and are two hours late for work!" Dipper panics. "Gruncle Stan is not going to be happy about this!"

"Good morning to you too Dipper." Catherine sweetly greets as she sits up against the headboard. "What time is it?"

"It's after nine in the morning." Dipper answers her. "We better ready to go work before gruncle Stan storms in here and—"

"Hey knuckle heads, time to get up!" Stan shouts to the two as he now steps into their bedroom. "You two were supposed to be in the shop at seven and yet, I come in here to find you two lounging around! Move it slow pokes! I have money to make and your lollygagging won't help things anything!"

Disgruntled with the old man's tone of voice towards the two, Catherine can feel her temper quickly flaring up. Now reminding herself that she can't act on her plans just yet, the copy begins simmering her rising anger.

"We're just getting up gruncle Stan." Dipper replies as Catherine gives the man a disgusted glance. "We'll be down and ready to work in twenty minutes."

"You better be!" Stan replies. "I have a tour scheduled for ten sharp and Soos and Wendy don't come in until this afternoon! And be sure to sweep the floor before opening the shop for business. I don't know what you two were doing down there last night, but that floor is filthy!"

Having said his peace, Stan now turns on his heels and leaves the room. With him gone, Catherine narrows her eyes at the doorway as if the man was still standing there.

"_Who does he think he is pushing us around?" _Catherine mentally says, now lowering her eyelids. "_No one tells Catherine what to do and get gets away with it! Congratulations old man, you just made it to number one on my list!"_

"That's just something else to do on this already projected long day." Dipper sighs. "I'm going to go jump in the shower really quickly and then head to work. You wouldn't mind opening the shop without me would you Mabel?"

"No, I don't mind." Catherine kindly replies, now turning to Dipper. "You go get yourself together and I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks Mabes, you're the best." Dipper replies, now engulfing Catherine in a hug. Releasing her, Dipper now makes his way out of the room.

"I better be more careful as I almost blew my cover." Catherine says to herself as she gets to her feet. "But at least I know who I will get rid of first!"

Making her way to the closet, Catherine opens the door and immediately notices Mabel's colorful sweater assortment.

"Yuck! How can she live with herself wearing these horrible looking sweaters?" Catherine scoffs as she begins looking through the sea of sweaters. "With each one that I see it gets worse, but if I'm going to pull off being her, then I have to dress like her no matter how horrible her taste in clothing is!"

Picking out Mabel's umbrella sweater, matching headband, purple skirt, and black shoes, Catherine quickly changes into the outfit. Walking back to the bed to place the Mabel's purple nightgown on it, Dipper's '3' book now catches her eye. Turning her full attention to the book, Catherine walks to the nightstand and picks the book up.

"Hello, what's this?" Catherine smirks, now opening the book and skimming through the pages. Glancing over a select few pages, the clone's curiosity is now peaked.

"Well, it seems that my brother is holding onto one heck of a secret here." Catherine says, continuing to skim the pages of the book. "It's too bad that I now know his secret and it just gives me one more thing that I can use against him!"

Continuing to look through the book, Catherine doesn't hear Dipper enter the room.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper speaks, now scaring the book out of the girl's hands. "I'm going grab some breakfast before heading to the shop. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Quickly turning around to him, Catherine plasters on a smiles.

"No, I'm fine." Catherine replies. "Thanks for asking though."

Returning the smile, Dipper leaves the room. Turning back around to the book, Catherine gives it a glance.

"I'll be back to look at that later." Catherine says. "If that book contains what I believe it does, then I've just found the another part of my revenge."

Turning on her heels, the clone makes her way out of the room and begins her journey to the shop. Now reaching it, Catherine enters and grabs the broom sitting by the door. Before sweeping the floor like Stan wants, Catherine instead flips the sign on the shop's door to '_Hello, We're Open'_.

"There's no reason why I can't sweep the floor and open the ship for business." Catherine says as she begins sweeping the floor.

Sweeping up the entire floor of the shop, Catherine now disposes the dustpan contents in the trash. Placing the broom and dustpan back by the door, she now takes a seat behind the counter on Wendy's stool. Grabbing the magazine that is sitting on the counter's top, Catherine begins reading it.

While the clone peacefully reads the magazine, the ringing of the shop's door bell now catches her attention. Placing the magazine down, Catherine spots the back of a blonde haired girl as she frantically looks around the shop.

"Hi, may I help you?" Catherine kindly greets to the girl, now getting her attention. With the girl facing her, Catherine recognizes her to be Pacifica Northwest, the same girl she encountered at the town's ice cream parlor while out with Mabel.

"You better be able to!" Pacifica snaps, now stomping to the counter. "I am so unbelievably ticked off about how your twin sister blatantly embarrassed me at the ice cream parlor! She must not know who runs this town and it isn't her!"

"Didn't that happen like weeks ago?" Catherine asks in confusion.

"I don't care how long ago it was or wasn't!" Pacifica yells. "You and that freak of a sister better not ever step foot outside of this place again or else you two will live to regret it!"

"Excuse me?" Catherine replies, now cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me!" Pacifica continues ranting. "I said you two better not step foot outside of this dump or else you will live to regret it! I see that tackiness isn't the only thing that runs in this family as stupidity takes the leads!"

Continuing to listen to the girl's insults, Catherine balls her hands into tight fists as her temper rapidly surfaces. With Pacifica continuing to rant, she now turns her back to Catherine and just in time as the clone's eyes now glow a bright green.

"I wish none of you ever came here!" Pacifica rages on. "Just knowing that I have to look at you freaks every day ruins any chance that I may have at a good day!"

Not being able to listen to the blonde's insults any longer and with her anger now at its peak, Catherine angrily jumps from behind the counter and pounces onto Pacifica. Roughly pinning the blonde's shoulders to the floor, both girls are now face to face with Catherine's angry emerald glare sending a shockwave of fear through Pacifica.

"You spoiled little _brat_!" Catherine dangerously hisses, now wrapping her right hand tightly around the blonde's neck. "How _dare_ you speak to me that way? If I wanted to, I could end you right now and no one will hear you scream!"

Having grabbed the left over turnkey bacon that was sitting on the table, Dipper is sprinting to the shop so not to give Stan another reason to bark at him. Now running in, the boy immediately halts at the sight in front of him with his eyes widening in shock.

"Mabel, what are you doing?!" Dipper shouts.

* * *

I knew one day Pacifica's bad attitude would get her in trouble and who knew that that day was today? I guess now she'll think twice before she insults the Pines family again! With Dipper still in shock at what he is seeing, will he step in and save Pacifica or let her suffer at the hands of Catherine? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 5! Next chapter: Dipper becomes suspicious of Mabel's odd behavior and enlists help in gathering the facts!

Last a/n: On my profile page, there are two links to Deviant Art in which two authors from this site created art for my Child of Destiny and Always By Your Side fics! Thank you guys and as always,

**Review Please!**


	5. Suspicious Behavior

Chapter 5: Suspicious Behavior

'Thanks to Pacifica, Catherine's cover could be blown and Dipper walking in on the confrontation could confirm that!'

* * *

_Previously_

Not being able to listen to the blonde's insults any longer and with her anger now at its peak, Catherine sprints from behind the counter and pounces onto Pacifica. Roughly pinning the blonde's shoulders to the floor, both girls are now face to face with Catherine's angry emerald glare sending a shockwave of fear through Pacifica.

"You spoiled little _brat_!" Catherine dangerously hisses, now wrapping her right hand tightly around the blonde's neck. "How _dare_ you speak to me that way? If I wanted to, I could end you right now and no one will hear you scream!"

Having grabbed the leftover turkey bacon that was sitting on the table, Dipper is sprinting to the shop so not to give Stan another reason to bark at him. Now running in, the boy immediately halts at the sight in front of him with his eyes widening in shock.

"Mabel, what are you doing?!" Dipper shouts.

_Currently_

With Catherine having the blonde girl pinned to the floor and with Pacifica seeing a side to the pines girl she never knew existed, Dipper just walked in on one terrifying, yet puzzling situation!

Mabel, what are you doing?!" Dipper shouts to the sweater girl. "Why are you attacking Pacifica?"

Continuing to glare at her victim, Catherine isn't bothering to acknowledge Dipper as her focus is on teaching this rude girl a lesson!

"I don't know who you think you are, but you _need_ to be taught a lesson in _manners_!" Catherine hisses as she tightens her grip on Pacifica's throat. "And I'm just the one to teach it to you!"

"Please…please… don't hurt me." Pacifica chokes out in a whimper. "I'm sorry that I ever insulted you and your family. Just please let me go….please and I promise…I won't….come..back."

"Mabel, get off of her now!" Dipper continues shouting to her. "You heard her! She said she was sorry! Let her go!"

"_You don't know what sorry is, but you're about to find out!" _Catherine growls as she lowers her eyelids to emphasize her point.

Unable to continue witnessing the scene in front of him, Dipper now rushes over to the two girls and begins trying to pull Catherine off Pacifica.

"Mabel, get off of her!" Dipper commands, fully pulling Catherine off of Pacifica. "I know that Pacifica isn't best person in town, but she didn't deserve to have your hand around her throat! What possessed you to do that? Better question: What possessed you to attack her?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson in manners!" Catherine hisses, her angry gaze still fixed on the blonde.

With Catherine off Pacifica, the blonde girl scrambles to her feet and turns to the twins with the look of horror on her face. Throughout his time of knowing Pacifica, this is the first time that Dipper has ever seen her scared of anything, let alone his twin sister. Seeing her this way, Dipper is actually feeling sorry for Pacifica!

"Pacifica, I'm sorry about this." Dipper apologizes. "While I don't have the entire story behind what happened, I want to apologize any way, for the both of us."

"Dipper, I'm….I'm…re.." Pacifica stammers, unable to form a proper sentence with the look of terror still evidence in her eyes. "I'm…I have to go.."

Turning from the two, Pacifica bolts out the door. With the girl out of sight, Catherine's eyes now change back to brown with her temper getting back under control.

"Mabel Charlotte Pines!" Dipper sternly speaks with Catherine now turning to him. "Do you want to explain to me what I just saw? Starting with you attacking her and then how your hand ended up around her throat?"

"She stormed in here and just started insulting me, insulting us!" Catherine replies in defense. "I couldn't take it and before I knew it, I had her pinned to the floor. It all happened so fast! I don't know what came over me!"

"I know that Pacifica isn't the nicest person in town and I know that she has done more than her fair share of pressing our nerves in the past." Dipper continues, his tone softening. "But even I have to admit that she didn't deserve that. You could have ignored her like you always do or you could have thrown her out of the shop. Anything would have done better than what I saw. I'm very surprised at your behavior!"

"Well, let's just say that everything that she has ever done to us came down to this." Catherine huffs. "If she weren't always a problem, none of that would have happened! She had it coming for a long while now!"

"I don't doubt it, but you've always been able to overlook her behavior." Dipper nods. "That is until today and without a doubt, something like this was bound to happen eventually. Whether she realizes it or not, Pacifica does needs to learn that her actions do have consequences."

"All I know is, if she steps back here with that attitude again, she's toast!" Catherine declares, now earning her a suspicious gaze from Dipper.

While knowing that his sister has her moments of becoming very upset, Dipper has never seen her act like this before.

"_Mabel has never behaved like this before." _Dipper mentally says to himself, continuing to eye the girl in front of him. "_First she goes without her blanket on movie night and then I find her attacking Pacifica! This isn't like her at all! It's like she was replaced with some sort of body snatcher or even had her personality switched! Something strange is going on and I plan to figure out what that is. I want the Mabel I know back!"_

"Mabel, why don't I take over from here while you go upstairs to calm down some more?" Dipper offers. "I wouldn't want a repeat performance with any customers who may come in here disgruntled. Especially if they're looking for Stan because he sold them something that either broke or fell apart in some way."

"Don't worry brother, I'm fine now." Catherine replies, a wide brace-filled smile crossing her face. "The shop is open for business, so let's get to work and give the customers a welcoming smile and good ol' customer service!"

"Are you sure because I-" Dipper begins, but halts his thought with his eyes now falling on Catherine's sweater.

On the left corner of the sweater by her shoulder is an emerald orb. Continuing to eye the piece suspiciously, Dipper's mind is spelling out what the object is, but he doesn't wanting to jump to conclusions about it thanks Mabel sometimes decorating her sweaters with different objects when knitting them. After what he witnessed her do to Pacifica and knowing how strong his sister is, the last thing he wants is to upset her and have her arm around his neck!

"Mabel, what is that thing on your sweater?" Dipper asks, Catherine now turning to her sweater to see what he is referring to. "Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking it is."

"Oh, you mean my new accessory." Catherine answers. "I saw it in the yarn shop when buying my new yarn and fell completely in love with it! It was calling my name so I had to buy it! It goes so well with most of my sweaters. Do you like it?"

"It reminds me of Gideon's amulet so no, I don't like the looks of it." Dipper sternly replies. "Just staring at it reminds me of him so please take that disgusting thing off!"

"But I like it Dipper." Catherine replies in a pout. "I don't want to take it off."

"Mabel, the last thing I would ever do is tell you what to wear or how to dress, but that accessory is starting to disturb me." Dipper informs her. "I can't stand the looks of it as it reminds me too much of Gideon. So please, take it off!"

"I'm not taking it off!" Catherine stands firm. "Just don't look at it!"

Becoming disgruntled with his sister's noncompliance, Dipper reaches for the orb. Now getting a firm hold on it, Catherine quickly grabs his wrist and wrestles Dipper to the floor, her twisting his arm behind his back.

"I said I like it and it stays!" Catherine growls.

"Fine!" Dipper replies, now getting his arm free of Catherine's death grip and getting to his feet. "If you feel that strongly about it, you can keep it, but just don't let me see it!"

"I can do that." Catherine says with a nod. "And sorry about fighting with you. I just really love this accessory so much."

"I can see that." Dipper says as he rubs his arm.

"So what were you saying before you saw my accessory?" Catherine curiously asks.

"What I was going to say was, if you weren't up to working in the shop today, I could always take over for you." Dipper finishes his thought. "I'll just tell gruncle Stan that you weren't feeling very well today."

"No need because I'm feeling just fine." Catherine smiles, now making her way back behind the counter and taking a seat on Wendy's stool.

"Well, that's good to hear then." Dipper says, now taking a seat on the stool next to the counter. "After work, I want to get to the bottom of the possible resurrection of Catherine. After seeing you asleep on the copier and finding Gideon's calling card, I have an aching suspicion that he indeed brought her back. I can feel it in my bones, so are you up for it?"

"Sure." Catherine happily replies. "We're not called the mystery twins for nothing."

"Now there's the Mabel that I know and love." Dipper smiles to her. "Well, I'm going to place the sign out front that advertises the sales that gruncle Stan is holding this week. Be back soon."

Hopping off the stool, Dipper begins towards the door. Dropping the smile that she was holding, Catherine's expression now changes to a frown as she angrily eyes Dipper.

"_I have to find a way to stop him!"_ Catherine mentally declares. "_If he figures out that I'm not his sister, then all that I'm working hard for will be a complete a waste!"_

Continuing to eye Dipper, the boy now walking out the door, a scheme suddenly pops into the girl's mind.

"_But if it's a mystery that he wants to solve, then it'll be a mystery that he will get!"_ Catherine thinks, an evil smirk now forming on her lips. _"I'll personally see to that!"_

Having an idea in mind for Dipper, Catherine picks up and begins reading the magazine once more.

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's bedroom)

Having been watching his surveillance monitors linked to his amulet cam and mic, Gideon witnessed Catherine's deflect of Dipper's objection to the amulet and smiles in delight.

"Oh Catherine." Gideon begins. "If I weren't spoken for, I'd make you my queen in a hurry. But sadly, I only have eyes for one. And speaking of my one and only."

Now hitting the control button on the keyboard, the monitors then switch to the basement where Mabel is being held. From what he can see, Mabel is trying to break the chain by using an encyclopedia.

"I see it's time I paid my little pet a visit." Gideon says to himself, now switching the monitor back to the amulet cam. "She appears to be getting restless and I have just what she needs to calm her nerves."

Getting to his feet, Gideon begins towards the door of his bed room.

Basement

Mabel now tosses the giant book aside and huffs in defeat.

"Nothing I've tried worked!" Mabel huffs. "What is it going to take to get this thing off me and get out of here before I have no one to return home to? The last thing I want to do is give _Gideon_ the satisfaction he is looking for, knowing that I have to rely on him to get out of here! Ugh! Something down here has got to work!"

"I think I know just what you need." Gideon's voice speaks to her, which gets her attention.

"What do you want?" Mabel disgruntley asks as she narrows her eyes at the boy.

"Oh I'm just coming to check on you and to give you an update on how your other half is doing." Gideon casually answers as he approaches Mabel and takes a seat next to her on the love seat. "From what I can see, she is doing a very fine job playing your part. However, your brother got a little too close for comfort and she had to put him in his place."

"She didn't hurt him did she?!" Mabel asks, in shock at hearing that Catherine might have hurt her brother. "Because if she did, I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, she brought no harm to him." Gideon calmly replies with a smirk. "However, that isn't a definite guarantee that will continue if he continues butting his nose where it doesn't belong! I say her putting him in his place is called for and it's about time someone did!"

"You're a coward Gideon!" Mabel snaps. "You have to use someone else to do your dirty work because you're too afraid to do it yourself!"

"All I'm doing is seeing to it she gets what she wants while I get what I want!" Gideon replies raising his voice and hardening his gaze. "A coward wouldn't go out of his way to save the woman he loves from being brutally attacked and killed! You should be thanking me for saving your life!"

"Saving my life?" Mabel retorts. "How is kidnapping me saving my life?"

Continuing to gaze at Mabel, Gideon's expressions now softens as he inches closer to her.

"It would kill me if something bad ever happened to you." Gideon continues as he places his right thumb and index finger on her chin, steadying her gaze with his. "I love you too much to let anyone or anything hurt you. I have great plans for you Mabel, for your future."

Having her gaze caught with his, Mabel is unsure of how to respond to him.

"After we get married and you become my queen, we will live a happy life with no one to stand in the way or interfere." Gideon says, his voice trailing off into a whisper. "I can't wait to start my life with you and give you everything your heart desires."

Continuing to gaze into Mabel's eyes, Gideon now slams his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. Tightly wrapping his arms around her so she can't escape, Mabel begins pushing against Gideon's frame in effort to evade him and the kiss, his tongue now forcing its way into her mouth. Continuing to try to evade his advance, Mabel now bites down on his tongue with Gideon immediately withdrawing.

"I told you _never _to touch me again!" Mabel hisses as Gideon checks his tongue for any bleeding. "If you want to kiss someone, go kiss that monster you created because I'm not interested!"

"Why you little-" Gideon begins as he raises his right hand to her, but quickly stops himself as he lowers it. "You are so very luck that I have plans for you or else I would squish you like a bug!"

"We live in a democracy and I refuse to be apart of any plans you have!" Mabel challenges. "So do your worst!"

"You _will _pay for that you little parasite!" Gideon dangerously hisses. "Now your brother and uncle will have you to thank for what is about to happen to them! It'll only take one word to Catherine and my will is done!"

"You better not command that _thing_ to hurt them or you'll both regret it!" Mabel snaps.

"And what are you going to do to stop me from here?" Gideon challenges. "I have all the power I need at my fingertips while you are powerless to stop me!"

Firmly gripping her chin once more, Gideon smirks.

"I'll make up the extra bedroom for you." Gideon says continuing to smirk. "I have a feeling you'll be having an extended stay."

Grimacing, Mabel snatches her chin out of his grip and turns away from him.

"Lunch will be served in a little while." Gideon says. "IF I feel like giving it to you!"

With her vision turned away from him, Mabel can hear Gideon climbing up the stairs. Closing her eyes, a single tear now slips down her right cheek.

"Gruncle Stan, Dipper, if anything happens to you, I will make them pay!_" _Mabel says to herself, her sadness now turning to determination. "Once I escape, I will return to you! You have my word!"

Mystery Shack (Mystery Shop)

"I have noticed some strange behaviors in Mabel lately, starting with last night." Dipper recounts. "Normally Mabel can ignore Pacifica's insults and downsizing, but today I found her in here with the girl pinned to the floor and her hand around Pacifica's throat. And when I tried reaching for the object on her sweater that looks awfully familiar to Gideon's amulet, she wrestled me to the floor. I don't know what possessed her to do any of that."

"I can imagine." Tyrone replies with a nod. "I can tell it's quite stressing on you."

"I have been trying to figure out what might have caused her to begin acting this way." Dipper continues as he begins pacing the about the room. "So far, I'm coming up with nothing."

"Maybe she's having an off day." Tyrone guesses. "Mabel maybe a sweet girl, but even she has those days and she could have been having one of them today."

"Tyrone, I've known Mabel my entire life." Dipper says, now turning to Tyrone. "She has never had an off or bad day. Every day to her is a beautiful day and that's what's making me question her behavior now. Something is off with her."

"That I wish I could help you figure out." Tyrone says. "From what you've told me so far, I'm coming up with nothing as well."

Now going back to pacing, Dipper suddenly halts and whips around to Tyrone, the look of "maybe you can help me" showing on his features.

"Oh no, Dipper I know that face." Tyrone begins. "Whenever you look like that, you have some sort of scheme in mind. I'm not going undercover, sabotaging, or even playing your evil double. That didn't work before and it's not going to work now."

"No, but I do have a way in which you can help me with finding out what is wrong with my sister." Dipper replies. "You can be my second set of eyes and ears."

"And I achieve this by doing what exactly?" Tyrone asks.

"You will stay in the background and just observe her." Dipper instructs. "You will hear and see things that I didn't before like observe new behaviors that wasn't evident to me before now. That's all."

"Now that I can do." Tyrone nods and smiles.

"Ok, Mabel and I will be heading out to investigate a possible resurrection of her of clone soon." Dipper informs Tyrone. "Do whatever you can to stick close to us, but don't make yourself obvious or else she will become suspicious."

"When will you two be leaving?" Tyrone asks.

"As soon as she comes downstairs." Dipper answers. "She said she wanted to grab something before heading out. Then again, she said that ten minutes ago."

While the two boys are talking, Catherine now enters the shop.

"I'm ready to go Dipper." Catherine announces, both boys now turning to her. "Oh hi Tyrone."

"Hey Mabel." Tyrone greets back.

"Will Tyrone be coming with us Dipper?" Catherine sweetly asks.

"No, he'll be staying behind." Dipper answers her. "It'll just be us, so let's get going."

Nodding to Tyrone, Tyrone nods back to Dipper indicating that he knows what he has to do. Catherine now opens the door with the pair heading out the door.

"So where are we going to start looking for Catherine?" Catherine inquires as the two steps off the porch.

"I say we begin looking in the forest." Dipper replies to her as he reaches inside his right vest pocket and grabs his flashlight. "She may be hiding out there lying and waiting for the right time to strike. Knowing Gideon and what is will be using her for, he may have taught her to be as sneaky as he is."

Learning of Dipper's first destination to begin solving his mystery, Catherine cracks an evil smirk, seeing this as her opportunity to strike.

"_You don't know what you're walking into you fool!" _Catherine says to herself, continuing to follow Dipper towards the forest.

Now reaching the forest, Dipper switches on his flashlight and begins searching around the area for any clues that could lead to the answers of Catherine's resurrection.

"Now Mabel, I want you to keep a sharp eye out for anything that looks unusual." Dipper instructs to the girl. "Considering we've been out here hundreds of times, anything odd will stick out like a sore thumb."

"You got it bro." Catherine replies as she now slinks into a dark area of the forest while not taking her eyes off Dipper.

Continuing to watch the boy, Catherine's smirk widens.

In Dipper's part of the forest, he is continuing to look around the area for any clues that he can find.

"There has got to be something out here that can help me find what I'm looking for." Dipper says to himself, now shining his flashlight towards the top of a tree. "Gideon isn't very discreet and if I know him, he was messy and dropped something on his way back into hiding."

"Dipper, I found something!" Catherine's voice calls out to him. "Quick! You have to come look! Hurry!"

Hearing Catherine calling out to him, Dipper perks up. Turning around, he notices that Catherine isn't standing behind him.

"Mabel, where are you?" Dipper calls back to the girl. "And what did you find?"

"I'm over by the big oak tree!" Catherine calls back. "I can't explain it or lift it! Just come look at it!"

Knowing the location of the oak tree, Dipper quickly makes his way there and begins looking around for Catherine and what she announced she found.

"I'm here Mabel." Dipper calls out to her. "But I don't see you or what you said you found. Are you sure it was here you found it? Mabel?"

Continuing to look around the area, Dipper is then hit in the back of the head with a blunt object and knocked to the ground unconscious. With him out cold, Catherine now appears behind him and drops the ply wood panel that she used to knock the boy out with.

"You just don't learn do you?" Catherine chuckles as she looks down at Dipper's unconscious form. "I knew one of these days your mystery solving was going to work against you and what do you know? Today is that day!"

Shifting her eyes to the right of him, Catherine now spots his '3' book lying next to him and is wide open.

"I'll be taking this!" Catherine says, now reaching down and grabbing the book. "You won't be needing it, you know with you being unconscious and all."

Placing the book in the pocket of her sweater, Catherine quickly looks around the area.

"Now come along little brother." Catherine begins as she lifts Dipper off the ground and throws him over her right shoulder. "You don't look so good so allow your big sister to get you home and take _very _good care of you."

Holding Dipper on her shoulder with one hand, Catherine pats the pocket of her sweater as she begins back towards the shack.

Inside the shack's shop, Tyrone has begun cleaning up around the place and is currently sweeping the floor.

"That should count for one day's work." Tyrone says to himself with a smile.

Walking past the shop's door to put the broom back in the corner, Tyrone now catches a glimpse of Catherine walking back to the shop with Dipper hoisted over her right shoulder. Continuing to watch her approach the shack, Tyrone eyes the girl suspiciously.

Now entering in through the forest entrance of the shack, Catherine closes the door behind her and makes her way towards the ladder leading to the attic. Reaching it, Catherine climbs to the top and then enters the twins' bedroom, dropping Dipper down on his bed. Looking the unconscious boy over, Catherine now spots a large red scar on his forehead right above his left eye. Looking for something to cover up his accident with, Catherine's eyes falls on the Dipper's hat. Shifting the hat, the hair on the left side of his head that is sitting underneath the hat now covers the large scar.

"There, that should do it." Catherine smirks. "As if nothing ever happened."

"As if what never happened?" A voice that mocks Dipper's so closely now asks her.

Hearing the voice, Catherine quickly turns around and spots Tyrone standing in the door way with his arms folded across his chest.

* * *

BUSTED! Catherine is so busted! Well, we all hope she is! LOL! Things are starting to heat up and Catherine is starting Gideon's dirty work, but just how far will she get now that Tyrone has stepped in? Will he figure it out before she strikes again? Keep reading to find out in chapter 6! Next chapter: Catherine and Tyrone face off as Tyrone digs deeper into 'Mabel's' suspicious behavior!

**Review Please! **


	6. Clone Wars!

Chapter 6: Clone Wars!

'Being suspicious of Mabel's behavior, Tyrone plans to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing he does, but will he find what he's looking for?'

_Previously_

Walking past the shop's door to put the broom back in the corner, Tyrone now catches a glimpse of Catherine walking back to the shop with Dipper hoisted over her right shoulder. Continuing to watch her approach the shack, Tyrone eyes the girl suspiciously.

Now entering in through the forest entrance of the shack, Catherine closes the door behind her and makes her way towards the ladder leading to the attic. Reaching it, Catherine climbs to the top and then enters the twins' bedroom, dropping Dipper down on his bed. Looking the unconscious boy over, Catherine now spots a large red welt on his forehead right above his left eye. Looking for something to cover up his accident with, Catherine's eyes falls on the Dipper's hat. Shifting the hat, the hair on the left side of his head that is sitting underneath the hat now covers the large welt.

"There, that should do it." Catherine smirks. "As if nothing ever happened."

"As if what never happened?" A voice that mocks Dipper's so closely now asks her.

Hearing the voice, Catherine quickly turns around and spots Tyrone standing in the door way with his arms folded across his chest.

_Currently_

"As if what never happened?" Tyrone inquires to Catherine.

Hearing the voice, Catherine quickly turns around and spots Tyrone standing in the door way with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh hi Tyrone." Catherine smiles.

"Care to explain to me what happened to Dipper?" Tyrone continues, his stern gaze remaining.

"What happened to him?" Catherine asks, now turning back to the unconscious Dipper.

"That's what I asked." Tyrone insists.

"What you asked?" Catherine repeats as she turns back to Tyrone.

"Is there an echo in here?" Tyrone sternly replies, now walking into the room. "Listen, I saw you carrying him back to the shack from the shop's door. Now something happened to him and I'm asking you what did."

"He got hurt while solving his mystery and before he could get hurt further, I brought him back here." Catherine explains. "Being his older sister, I was just looking after my little brother."

"So what was it that attacked him that had him coming back here on your shoulder?" Tyrone continues interrogating her. "A vampire bat? Floating Eyeball? Gnomes? Stop me when you hear something familiar!"

"Tyrone, please calm down." Catherine continues. "When he got attacked, I heard Dipper scream so I immediately went to see what was up. When I finally reached him, whatever attacked him was gone. I didn't catch sight of whatever it was, but before he passed out, he mumbled something about black and red. I'm assuming it was a wild animal that lives in the forest."

Listening to Catherine's story, Tyrone narrows his eyes at her in disbelief. Something about her story isn't adding up.

"So now that he's back here, I'm glad he's out of danger." Catherine says, a small smile appearing on her face. "He's just exhausted from the attack and needs to sleep right now. Being his big sister, I will take good care of him!"

"Will you now?" Tyrone asks in a flat tone, still not believing her story.

"Yep!" Catherine replies, her tone perky. "So while he rests, I'll be downstairs and will be up to check on him later. You shouldn't bother him either and should let him sleep in peace."

"I think it's best I stick around incase he wakes up and may need something." Tyrone stands firm. "You go on ahead downstairs and I'll handle things here."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asks. "I can always stay and help if you want."

"Positive." Tyrone replies. "I got this."

"Ok, see you boys later." Catherine smiles. "Just whistle for me if you need anything and I'll be right up!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Tyrone says, his flat tone of voice unmoving.

Keeping his eyes on Catherine as she leaves the room, Tyrone notices a green glow encircle the girl's frame. His eyes widen a bit at seeing this.

In the hall, Catherine halts in her tracks and cuts her gaze back to the room.

"_Looks as if I have another target to bump off!" _Catherine thinks. _"If I have to clear out this entire shack just to make sure my revenge is carried out flawlessly, then I will have no problem with doing that!"_

Turning her vision back to the front of her, Catherine continues on her way to the first floor of the shack.

With Catherine gone, Tyrone turns back to Dipper. Being curious as to what really caused his unconscious state, Tyrone approaches the classic version and begins looking him over. Continuing to observe Dipper, Tyrone now spots a small red dot siting above the boy's left eye. Removing Dipper's hat, Tyrone moves his hair on that side out of the way and notices a large red scar sitting right above his eye that has begun bleeding.

"He got attacked huh?" Tyrone mumbles, now moving Dipper's hair back over that area. "I'm less than convinced that you were attacked by a wild animal Dipper. There's something that our _sister_ is not telling me and if it takes all day, I plan to get to the bottom of it! But first, let me take care of this nasty scar. "

Placing Dipper's hat on the end of the bed, Tyrone runs to the bathroom. Grabbing a damp wash cloth, the clone returns to the room and carefully dabs it on the scar. Continuing to lightly apply pressure to the scar, Tyrone notices that the bleeding has let up and that a small bit of the blood is clumped in Dipper's hair. With the cloth, Tyrone removes what he can from the brown strands without waking the unconscious Dipper up. Now giving the scar and Dipper's hair one more glance, the clone nods at the clean look of both.

"There, that should do it." Tyrone smiles a little, placing the cloth aside. "Now it's time to get some answers from our _dear_ sister and no matter how long it takes me, I'm getting them!"

Giving the unconscious Dipper a nod, Tyrone makes his way out of the room to go find Catherine.

Gleeful Residence

Having evaded Gideon's advance, Mabel has begun watching the television in the room so to relax her rattled nerves and so she can begin putting together an escape plan. Hey, as long as she is there, there is nothing wrong with catching up on her favorite shows right? The television is right there and something is bound to give her some inspiration for a plan!

"I say leave the bum and take him for all he is worth!" The host of 'Why you Ackin So Cray-Cray', now suggests to the guest of the show. "He didn't deserve you anyway! But you deserve everything he has! The car, the house, his money, take it all!"

"But we have bills together." The guest states.

"Let him keep them while you take everything else!" The host continues urging. 'Take what's valuable!"

"Haha, you are so right Roshanda!" Mabel lightly laughs. "Bleed him dry! Take it all!"

Continuing to watch her program, Mabel can feel herself becoming sleepy. It's either from the lack of nutrition or from fighting off Gideon that has done it, but leaning back against the couch cushion, her eyes now close with the remote falling out of her left hand and onto the ground. Falling into a deep sleep, Mabel's mind slips into the dream state.

Mabel's Dream

"_Mabel, Mabel wake up!" Dipper's voice calls out to her as he continues shaking her awake. "Mabel wake up or you're going to be late!"_

_Continuing to hear her brother calling out to her, Mabel opens her eyes to meet the identical brown eyes of her twin's. _

"_I was beginning to think you'd sleep through this important day." Dipper says with a smile. "You've been looking forward to this for two years now."_

_Groaning, Mabel sits up and can feel that she is being weighed down by her clothing. Focusing her vision, she now looks down at herself and notices that she is wearing a very elegant ivory wedding dress. Quickly reaching for the fabric, Mabel begins fingering it to feel just how real her being in the dress is. The lucid texture of the dress on her fingers shocks the sweater wearer as she whips her attention to Dipper. Looking him over, she notices that he is wearing a tuxedo and that his hair is slicked back. Seeing the scared expression on his sister's face immediately concerns the boy._

"_Mabel, are you alright?" Dipper asks with concern as he takes a seat on the bed in front of her, taking care not to sit on her dress. "You seemed confused."_

"_That's because I am!" Mabel finally speaks as she reaches to the top of her head and feels she is wearing a matching veil. "What is going on and why am I wearing this dress?"_

"_Don't you remember?" Dipper begins, his smile returning. "You're marrying Eric today. You went to sleep after the morning rehearsals and I thought you were going to sleep the rest of the day. And it looks like you smudged a bit of your make up. Let me get that."_

_Removing his handkerchief from his tux pocket, Dipper cleans up the little bit of mascara that has run from under Mabel's right eye. _

"_There, you're good to go." Dipper nods with approval. "Eric is such a lucky a guy to be marrying you today."_

"_Eric? You mean Piedmont Junior High Eric?" Mabel asks for confirmation as a wide smile forms. "I'm marrying him today?"_

"_Yep, and all I keep hearing dad talk about is how much this wedding is costing him." Dipper laughs. "But I keep telling him how worth it it is as any price is worth my sister's happiness. If this wedding were to cost one million dollars, it would still be worth it for you."_

_Hearing how much her brother is praising her, Mabel can feel tears forming in her eyes. While the two have always been very close, this is the first time she has ever heard Dipper say anything like this to her. _

"_Oh you are such the sweetest brother ever Dipper." Mabel replies, happy tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Now that I'm getting married, I'm really going to miss hanging out with you. Things are really going to change now huh?"_

"_Sadly they will and I'm really going to miss you too Mabes." Dipper replies as tears begin forming in his eyes. "We've been through so much and even saved Gravity Falls together. Now that the town is safe, they won't be needing us anymore which means the mystery twins have officially been disbanded."_

"_You know Dipper, I know I've said this more than once before, but you are the best brother any sister could have." Mabel nods, her tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I never thought the day would come where we would have to go our separate ways. I also thought we'd be together forever, but I guess things do change."_

"_It seems to they do." Dipper nods. "You take good care of yourself and Eric."_

_Leaning forward, Mabel embraces Dipper in a hug. Dipper returns the hug while wiping his eyes of the tears that have formed. Releasing each other, the two catch gazes with Mabel wiping her fallen tears carefully. _

"_Come on, let's go get you married." Dipper says as he gets to his feet and holds out his hand to her. "I know Eric is very anxious to see and marry you."_

"_I can't wait to see and marry him too." Mabel nods, now taking Dipper's hand and getting to her feet._

_Just as the two begin walking towards the door, the door opens with Pacifica walking in and placing her hands on her hips. _

"_I was just coming to wake her up!" Pacifica fumes as she eyes the two rather sternly. "Just how long did it take Dipper? It seems like hours since I sent you in here to do a simple job!"_

"_After waking her up, we exchanged a few words." Dipper replies, cowering a bit from the girl's harsh tone. "After all, she is my twin sister."_

"_Pacifica, what are you doing here?" Mabel asks, eyeing the girl with confusion. _

"_I'm your bride's maid of honor silly." Pacifica replies with a sweet smile, her hardened expression completely disappearing. "I was tied up with making sure everything was ready for when you and Eric went to your reception after the wedding. I couldn't wake you up so I sent your brother in here to do it for me. However, I didn't think he'd take this long doing it!"_

_Her stern expression has now returned. _

"_Now Dipper, leave us!" Pacifica demands. "I have a few words to exchange with her and I don't want you in the way!" _

"_See you in the chapel Mabel." Dipper sadly says as he departs from his sister and heads for the chamber door. Dipper now exits the room with Mabel turning to Pacifica with an angry expression of her own. _

"_Why did you make him leave like that?" Mabel demands an answer, her temper flaring up. "And was so mean to him to boot?"_

"_Oh he'll get over it later on." Pacifica laughs. "All I have to do is make him his favorite dinner and my fiancé will be as happy as he's ever been."_

"_FIANCE?" Mabel screams to the top of her lungs. "When did that happen?"_

"_Don't you remember?" Pacifica replies, now giving Mabel a confused mixed with hurt look. "You encouraged me and Dipper to get engaged the day you and Eric picked out your weddings bands. I'm surprised my own best friend doesn't remember that."_

"_Best friend?!" Mabel repeats, still confused by the blonde girl's confession. "Pacifica, I—I don't, I don't understand. What is-"_

"_You just woke up dear so your brain still has a few cobwebs to clear." Pacifica says as she approaches Mabel and takes her hand. "But I'll explain everything later on after you are officially Mrs. Eric Smith. Now let's go get you married as Eric has waited long enough for you."_

_Handing Mabel her bouquet of red roses, Pacifica now leads Mabel out of the chambers and to the main chapel where the two stop at the doors._

"_See you on the other end Mrs. Smith." Pacifica smiles to Mabel as she runs ahead to the end of the isle and takes her place on the right side of the preacher._

_Taking in a deep breath, Mabel looks ahead of her to see her soon to be husband, Eric Smith. The guy that she could never talk to or even make eye contact with back home and now she is tying the knot with him on this day! This just can't be real!_

"_I'm marrying the guy I've loved since I first laid eyes on him." Mabel mumbles to herself. "I love him with all of my heart and I'm sure he feels the same way, but how did all of this happen?"_

_Shaking off her current thought, the chocolate haired girl now enters the chapel and begins down the aisle with everyone standing to acknowledge her. As she continues down the aisle, Mabel catches a glance at Eric who flashes her a sweet smile. Returning the smile, Mabel gains a rosy blush as she continues making her way towards him. Now reaching the end, Mabel takes her place next to him as both turn to the preacher. _

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher begins. "If there is anyone who feels that these two shouldn't be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_No one speaks up, which is the cue for the preacher to continue._

"_Mabel and Eric, please join hands." The preacher instructs._

_Mabel hands Pacifica her bouquet and turns to Eric, the two now joining hands._

"_Mabel, please repeat after me." The preacher begins. "Eric, I take thee to by my love, my light, and my heart."_

"_Eric, I take thee to be my love, my light, and my heart." Mabel repeats. _

"_My love for you will last forever until death do us part." The preacher continues. _

"_My love for you will last forever until death do us part." Mabel continues repeating. _

"_Now Gideon, please repeat after Mabel." The preacher now speaks to the groom. _

_Hearing the name the preacher just spoke, Mabel quickly turns to the preacher and then back to her groom to see Gideon holding onto her hands and is wearing Eric's tuxedo. Gideon now pulls Mabel against him and wraps his arms around her. _

"_Yes, Mabel, I do take thee as my lawfully wedded wife!" Gideon nearly screams. "Until DEATH do us PART!"_

_Feeling her panic levels beginning to rise, Mabel's pupils now shrink to tiny dots._

"_..No…!" Mabel begins panicking. "No, no no, NO!"_

"_What's the matter honey?" Gideon eerily grins. "Do you have cold feet? Don't worry, I'll be more than happy to warm them for you!"_

"_No, stay away from me!" Mabel screams, now breaking loose from Gideon's grip. "I'm not marrying you today! Not today, not EVER!" _

_Turning from Gideon, Mabel breaks into a run down the aisle and towards the chapel doors. Seeing her way out just feet from her, Mabel now spots Dipper and Pacifica slide in front of the doors, completely blocking the exit from her. This makes the girl halt in her tracks. _

"_And where do you think you're going dear sister?" Dipper asks, an eerie grin appearing on his features. "The wedding just started."_

"_Dipper, I have to get out of here!" Mabel continues panicking. "That's not Eric, that's Gideon and there is __NO__ way I'm going to marry him!"_

"_But don't you love your dear groom?" Pacifica instigates, her eerie grin equally matching Dipper's. "Because he really loves you!"_

"_Why are you two saying this and not helping me get out of here?!" Mabel urges as she quickly whips around to see Gideon making his way towards her. "You two have to get me out of here!"_

"_But we can't let you leave!" Dipper continues as Pacifica signals Gideon to Mabel. "Not after all the money dad is spending on this wedding! Remember, he just wants what's best for his little girl! Any price is worth your happiness!"_

"_Dipper, stop saying that to me!" Mabel snaps. "All the money in the world couldn't make me go through with this! I'm not marrying Gideon and—"_

_Mabel's sentence is abruptly cut off by a sudden tight feeling around her neck. Quickly looking down, the older pines spots a collar and trailing the chain attached to the collar, she notices the chain is being held by Gideon. _

"_Awe, you two make such a lovely couple!" Pacifica says, now bursting into maniacal laughter along with Dipper and the other guests. _

"_Now, now now Mabel." Gideon speaks as he yanks on the chain and pulls Mabel towards him. "I can't have you running out on me and the children. Then what kind of husband would I be?"_

"_Husband?" Mabel squeaks. "Children?"_

_The church setting and the maniacal laughter now phases out with the scene around Mabel and Gideon changing to a house setting. The room the two appear in is the living room and Mabel's wedding dress is replaced by an old blue house dress with an apron attached to it. The neat hair style that she held for the wedding has disappeared and her hair is now an unkempt mess that looks as if she didn't bother to comb/style it._

"_What's going on? Where I am now?" Mabel asks as she looks around at her surroundings and then herself. "And what am I wearing?" _

"_You're home darling." Gideon answers. "The kids have been looking forward to seeing you all day!"_

_As if on cue, twelve children now pile into the room and from what Mabel can see, the girls look like Gideon and have his hair color while the boys have Mabel's hair color and look like her. Continuing to eye the children, Mabel can feel herself becoming light headed from distress. _

"_Mommy, Mommy!" One of the girl's calls out to her while pulling on her dress. "I'm hungry!"_

"_Mommy, when are we going to water park?" One of the boys asks as he latches onto her left hand. "You promised we would go for my birthday!"_

"_Mommy, read to me!" The youngest girl begs as she holds up her book. "You promised me you would!"_

"_It appears that your schedule is quite full honey." Gideon says with a smirk. "But regardless, make sure dinner is ready by six and if you're a good wife, I'll see to it that you get dessert later on."_

_Pulling the girl closer to him, their noses are now just inches apart. _

"_If you know what I mean." Gideon whispers with a wink._

_Unable to hold back any longer, Mabel releases an ear piercing scream. _

End of dream

Mabel's eyes now fly open with her sitting forward with a start. Breathing heavily, Mabel quickly looks around at her surroundings and notices that she is still in Gideon's basement being held prisoner. Being somewhat relieved, Mabel lays back against the cushion.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream." Mabel whispers, now getting her breathing under control. "Albeit a scary one, but still a dream."

"_Did you sleep well dear?"_ Gideon's voice now whispers in Mabel's left ear, nearly making the girl jump out of her skin.

Quickly turning to the chubby boy, Mabel eyes him suspiciously.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Mabel sternly speaks. "What are you spying on me?"

"I wouldn't say that I am spying on you, but just making sure my house guest was comfortable." Gideon calmly replies. "Now despite the little ruckus earlier, I decided to be a nice guy and treat you to lunch after all. We'll be dining in the main dining room upstairs."

"Gee, how thoughtful of you." Mabel mumbles. "But won't your parents be suspicious once they see me? Especially coming from _their_ basement with you?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them one little bit." Gideon sweetly replies. "Considering I was expecting a guest, I sent them away on a trip, a second honeymoon if you will as they have been looking forward to one for a long time. So with them out of the way, we have the entire place to ourselves to do whatever we want."

"_This is just great!" _Mabel thinks as she rolls her eyes. _"Not only am I stuck here with him, but I'm stuck here ALONE with him!"_

"So with me treating you to lunch with no one to disturb us, you can see it as our first date." Gideon says with eyes full of hope. "It'll just be me and the girl I love, all alone, together."

"There is no way I am seeing this as a first date!" Mabel stands firm. "If you want a date so badly, go date Catherine! You two belong together!"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about her." Gideon replies, his expression changing from sweet to devious. "It appears that your other half has gotten ahold of your brother's book! I've always been curious as to what the third volume contains so I may just have her bring it to me. Let's see just how powerful he is without his precious book!"

"There is no way you're getting your stubby little hands on my brother's book!" Mabel challenges, now getting to her feet.

Grinning, Gideon now removes a black hand held device with an antenna from the pocket of his suit jacket and dangles it in front of Mabel.

"I'd beg to differ missy!" Gideon snaps. "With the press of the blue button, I can command Catherine to do whatever I want her to! So far, she's been doing a pretty good job on her own without my having to instruct her, like the perfect puppet if I do say so myself! Now you do remember what will happen to your family if you decide to step out of line!"

"You don't have the nerve!" Mabel challenges as she narrows her angry eyes at the boy. "You can try and scare me with that threat all you want, but I know you'll never go through with it!"

"Mabel Pines, the last thing you want to do is challenge me!" Gideon snaps. "Much like in your dream when you decided to call off the wedding because you found out who you were really marrying! How well did that work out for you?"

Mabel's eyes widen to two times their size upon hearing Gideon repeat part of her dream turned nightmare.

"Wait, how did you know about that?!" Mabel asks, shocked that he knows about her dream. "You don't have your amulet so how were you able to know what I was dreaming?"

"_Because I know everything that runs through that pretty little head of yours!"_ Gideon whispers in an eerie tone as he takes a step towards her. _"You looked so delicious in your wedding dress and I bet you tasted better than the cake itself!"_

Being creeped out that Gideon was reading her thoughts as she slept, Mabel takes a step back from him.

"So, shall we do lunch my dear?" Gideon offers, his expression changing back to sweet as he places the device back in his pocket and unlocks her chain. "I made your favorite and trust me, you will _love_ it."

The chubby boy now extends his hand to her with a cocky smile. Sighing in defeat, Mabel takes his hand.

"I thought you'd see things my way darling." Gideon grins in delight. "Now, let's get some food in you before you pass out on me. Of course it'd be my distinct pleasure to give you CPR if needed."

Mabel shudders as the two begins heading towards the steps.

"_There is no way he's getting his hands on my brother's book!" _Mabel thinks, her defeated feeling being replaced with determination. "_I've got to get that device away from him and I think I know just how to do it!"_

A devious grin now crosses the girl's face as the two begin making their way up the stairs to the main kitchen.

Mystery Shack (Shop)

With Dipper's '3' book in her hands, Catherine is currently sitting behind the counter on Wendy's stool reading it. Having passed the segment about the gnomes and with each page that she reads, the clone is becoming more and more intrigued by the book.

"This book has everything." Catherine says to herself, now landing on the page about the mystic circle in the middle of the forest. "If Mabel weren't such a mindless twit, she would have realized the power she had at her fingertips! I guess not everyone has the guts that I do!"

Continuing to read about the mystic circle, Catherine doesn't notice Wendy come into the shop.

"Hey buddy." Wendy greets to the clone, getting the girl's attention. "Whatcha' reading?"

"Oh my brother's book." Catherine sweetly answers, giving the teen Mabel's signature brace filled smile.

"Speaking of the little guy, where he is?" Wendy curiously questions, not seeing the boy in the shop.

"He's upstairs resting." Catherine replies as she places the book face down on the counter. "He got hurt in the forest earlier, but he's doing just fine now. He has his big sister looking after look him and in a little bit, I'll be right up to check on him."

"I know I said this before, but you are the greatest sister ever Mabel." Wendy nods with a smile. "Well, see you dorks in a bit as its break time for me. Tell Stan I'll be back at 3."

"Sure thing Wendy." Catherine replies watching as the teen leaves the building. With Wendy out of sight, Catherine returns to reading about the mystic circle.

"Yes, you certainly are the greatest sister ever, aren't you _Catherine_?" Tyrone's voice speaks to the girl.

Dropping the book, Catherine slowly turns towards the 'employees' only' door to see Tyrone standing there with his arms folded as he frowns at her. Catherine gives Tyrone a smile, which doesn't change his current expression one bit.

"Hey Tyrone." Catherine greets. "I'm not Catherine, I'm your lovable and sweet sister Mabel. Whatever would give you that idea that I was her?"

"Well, let's see." Tyrone begins as he narrows his eyes at the copy. "You should have been more discreet about your ability to glow if you wanted to pull off being Mabel! I know my sister, she doesn't glow and that immediately gave you away as a _clone_! The jig is up _Catherine_ and your game has been uncovered! And I know you are the reason why Dipper is upstairs unconscious!"

"Oh Tyrone, you and your silly imagination." Catherine laughs. "I don't glow and why would I hurt my own brother? I love him too much to do that to him."

"You may have everyone else fooled, but I'm not so easily taken!" Tyrone growls as he begins approaching the counter. "I have specific memories of you and _know _that you are Mabel's evil clone! Now give it up and tell me what you did to Dipper! And after that, you can tell me where Mabel is! I noticed her disappearance and know you are behind it!"

Without a word, Catherine closes Dipper's book and comes from behind the counter, now standing just a foot from Tyrone.

"So you know who I am." Catherine calmly speaks as she lowers her eyes lids and gains a smirk. "Now that you know my secret, I can't let you leave with it! If anyone were to find out who I really was, it would ruin me and everything I'm working hard to gain!"

"And just how do you plan to stop me?" Tyrone challenges.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Catherine replies, now inching towards Tyrone.

"Do your worst!" Tyrone continues. "While I'm against hitting a woman, I'll make an exception in your case! But then again, you're not a woman! You're nothing but a second rate _knock off_ clone!"

Balling her hands into tight fists, Catherine's eyes now shine a bright green. Releasing a growl, the clone launches herself from the floor and pounces onto Tyrone. While trying to wrap her hands around his throat, Tyrone has Catherine's wrists tightly gripped so to keep her from her target.

"I'm going to destroy you and make sure you don't leave here with my secret!" Catherine growls as she continues trying to get her hands on his throat.

"Why? Because you're scared of what will happen if someone were to find out that you aren't Mabel?" Tyrone replies, still holding tightly onto Catherine's wrists. "I thought you had guts! Isn't that what you said? Saying that you have more guts than Mabel? I guess you're more spineless than I thought you were! To be evil, you sure are insecure!"

Raising his right knee, Tyrone plunges it into Catherine's gut and knocks the copy to the floor. Quickly getting to her feet, Catherine swings her right fist in his direction with Tyrone swiftly dodging it. He then grabs her wrist and wrestles her to the ground, twisting her arm behind her back.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyrone demands an answer. "Why are you trying to split up Mabel and Dipper? What grudge do you have against them?"

"That is none of your business!" Catherine shrieks as she leans forward and body slams Tyrone onto the floor. Before Tyrone is able to get up, Catherine slams her right foot onto Tyrone's neck. "You're poking your nose where it doesn't belong and if there is one thing that bugs me more than anything its busy bodies! If you keep this up, you'll be like your little friend upstairs!"

"So you did have something to do with that!" Tyrone growls, now forcing Catherine's foot off his neck and knocking the copy to the floor. Quickly grabbing the large nozzle water bottle behind the shop's counter, Tyrone aims it at Catherine, which cause the clone to halt as she stares the nozzle right in the face.

"Move one muscle and I promise I will turn you into a slushy puddle of water!" Tyrone threatens with a hardened gaze. "Now give me a straight answer! Why are you trying to separate Dipper and Mabel?"

Turning to the employees' only door, Catherine immediately gains an idea.

"Dipper help me!" Catherine falsely whines. "I don't know why Tyrone's attacking me! He just pushed me to the floor and threated to hurt me!"

By Catherine's words, Tyrone immediately turns around to see if Dipper is indeed standing behind him. With the Dipper clone distracted, Catherine slyly smirks and swiftly kicks the bottle out of Tyrone's hands. Quickly getting to her feet, Catherine catches the bottle and aims it at Tyrone. Kicking himself for falling for Catherine's lie, Tyrone turns around to see Catherine holding the bottle.

"Now what were you saying about me being spineless?" Catherine continues smirking. "Doesn't quite look like it now does it?"

"No matter what you do to me, you will be discovered!" Tyrone sneers. "You won't get away with any of this!"

"Oh I think I will." Catherine replies. "Now you will take my secret to your grave. _Literally_!"

Pulling the handle of the nozzle back, a forceful and direct shot of water hits Tyrone with the copy now being disintegrated by the fluid. Continuing to be sprayed, Tyrone is now just a puddle of water with his murderer standing over his puddle with a glint of hysterics in her eyes.

"How's that for spineless?" Catherine evilly chuckles, her eyes now changing back to brown.

* * *

And Catherine claims another victim! What is it going to take to put a stop to her rampage? And how was Gideon reading Mabel's thoughts as she slept? Keep reading to find out in chapter 7! Next chapter: Gideon's lies are exposed and Catherine isn't too happy about it!

**Review Please!**


	7. Breaking Point!

Chapter 7: Breaking Point!

'Catherine has claimed another victim so to keep her secret from being uncovered! Just how much longer can she keep up her façade?'

_Previously_

"Move one muscle and I promise I will turn you into a slushy puddle of water!" Tyrone threatens with a hardened gaze. "Now give me a straight answer! Why are you trying to separate Dipper and Mabel?"

Turning to the employees' only door, Catherine immediately gains an idea.

"Dipper help me!" Catherine falsely whines. "I don't know why Tyrone's attacking me! He just pushed me to the floor and threated to hurt me!"

By Catherine's words, Tyrone immediately turns around to see if Dipper is indeed standing behind him. With the Dipper clone distracted, Catherine slyly smirks and swiftly kicks the bottle out of Tyrone's hands. Quickly getting to her feet, Catherine catches the bottle and aims it at Tyrone. Kicking himself for falling for Catherine's lie, Tyrone turns around to see Catherine holding the bottle.

"Now what were you saying about me being spineless?" Catherine continues smirking. "Doesn't quite look like it now does it?"

"No matter what you do to me, you will be discovered!" Tyrone sneers. "You won't get away with any of this!"

"Oh I think I will." Catherine replies. "Now you will take my secret to your grave. _Literally_!"

Pulling the handle of the nozzle back, a forceful and direct shot of water hits Tyrone with the copy now being disintegrated by the fluid. Continuing to be sprayed, Tyrone is now just a puddle of water with his murderer standing over his puddle with a glint of hysterics in her eyes.

"How's that for spineless?" Catherine says, her eyes now changing back to brown.

_Currently_

Having slept for nearly an hour, Dipper's eyes now flutter open with a sharp pain immediately hitting him. Hissing in pain, Dipper grips his head as he sits up into seating position.

"What happened to me?" Dipper asks as he winces in pain, the sharp pain now changing to a pounding headache. "The last thing I remember is going into the forest with Mabel and then something hit me in the back of the head, knocking me unconscious. Maybe Mabel will be able to tell me what's going on, but before I find her, I need a drink of water. My mouth is really dry."

Slowly getting to his feet, Dipper begins making his way to the bathroom despite the pounding headache making it difficult for him to focus his vision. Now reaching the rest area, Dipper flips on the light and walks to the sink. The light of the bathroom aggravates the boy's pain more as Dipper hangs his head down over the bowl with his eyes closed tight.

"Has the light always been this bright?" Dipper whines, now gripping his head. "I thought Mabel started using sixty watts bulbs instead of one hundred like she said she was going to do."

Managing to lift his head up, Dipper opens his eyes and looks into the mirror, gazing at his image.

"I must have been asleep for a while because I look drained." Dipper speaks, continuing to gaze at his image. "But I don't feel drained. Maybe whatever knocked me out must have done this to me. I just wish I knew what hit me and so hard at that."

Still gazing at his image in the mirror, Dipper notices that his hair is parted on the left side over his left eye and that a red scar is sitting above it. Quickly moving his hair out of the way, Dipper spots a large red scar that looks as if it was bleeding, but the blood flow to that area has stopped and left behind a swollen open wound.

"Ok, where did this come from?" Dipper begins panicking. "I got hit the back of the head, not the front! Ok, something is going on and I'm not exactly liking where it is leading! First Mabel is acting strange and now I have a splitting headache and bump to boot! I'm not looking forward to what might be coming next!"

Setting his hair back over his eye, Dipper reaches for his cup on the sink's counter, but before he grabs it, something else catches his eye. Looking into the bowl of the sink, the younger pines now spots a red rose, the same red rose that he found in his uncle's office when he found Mabel fast asleep on the copier. Grabbing the flower, Dipper begins inspecting it and notices a green residue sitting on the outer rose pedals that is trailing from the center of the flower, just like the first rose he found.

"Why do I keep finding these?" Dipper inquires, still inspecting the rose, noticing a small amount of the green mist spew from the center of the flower. "I've got to find Mabel and fast! I think I have my answer about Catherine's resurrection and before she can do any damage, we've got to stop her and bring her down! But first, I need to take something for my headache."

Placing the rose in his vest pocket, Dipper grabs his cup and fills it with water. He then proceeds to take an aspirin to cure his headache. Placing the cup back, the young pines straightens himself up and head out to go find his sister.

Shack's Shop

Tossing the water bottle at her side, Catherine continues standing over Tyrone's dissolved body with a devilish grin and hysterical eyes.

"Looks as if the better clone won!" Catherine evilly chuckles. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but since you couldn't mind your business, then you only have yourself to blame."

Grabbing Dipper's book from the counter, Catherine quickly glances over the page which talks about the mystic circle. Her grin growing wider, the copy turns back to Tyrone's dissolved body.

"Look at it this way Tyrone." Catherine begins as she kneels down in front of the clone's puddle. "I found a little secret in this book that will ensure that not only will I get my revenge, but see to it everyone joins you, including your precious brother and sister! All I need is a human sacrifice to open the circle, but I'm having trouble deciding who I'm going to use to open it. Will it be dear Mabel or will it be that busy body Dipper? Decisions, decisions, but one thing is for sure with you gone and my secret gone with you, no one will ever know who I really am!"

Placing the book in her sweater pocket, Catherine gets back to her feet and is headed for the door of the shop, but hearing Dipper calling out for Mabel brings her to a halt.

"Just great!" Catherine growls in frustration. "I thought Tyrone was the last of my problems, but now I have a new one! I have to distract that fool somehow so I can put my plan into action without him budding his nose into my affairs! I just have to find the perfect diversion so he won't have any reasons to be suspicious! What will that be exactly?"

An idea now hits Catherine as she returns to Tyrone's dissolved body and kneels down in front of it. Changing her expression to sad and overwhelmed, Catherine pretends to cry and grieve over Tyrone's dissolved body.

"Mabel, where are you?" Dipper calls out once more to his twin. "Mabel?"

The younger pines now enters the shop and notices Catherine is kneeled down on the floor and has her face in her hands. Rushing over to her, Dipper wraps his arms around her, feeling her body shaking and can clearly hear her violently sobbing.

"Mabel, what happened in here?!" Dipper inquires in a panic. "What's wrong?!"

"Dipper, Tyrone…He.." Catherine begins as she turns her sad and tear stained eyes to Dipper. "He….he…is dead thanks to Catherine! She burst in here and tried to attack me, but he stood up for me and got dissolved by her! He didn't have a chance Dipper, he didn't!"

Placing her face back in her hands, Catherine returns to falsely sobbing.

"It just isn't…fair!" Catherine continues.

"So I was right!" Dipper says, anger appearing in his tone. "Catherine is back! And I found one of Gideon's calling cards upstairs in our bathroom, which could mean she is working with him!"

"_If only you knew!"_ Catherine thinks as she evilly grins behind her hands. Switching back to her previous expression, Catherine gets loose of Dipper's hold and stands.

"But are you ok Mabel?" Dipper asks, now standing to face Catherine. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"I'm fine." Catherine replies as she turns her back to Dipper. "I just really wish Tyrone hadn't sacrifice himself to save me."

"That's that thing about Tyrone." Dipper begins calmly. "He'd rather put himself in danger before he would ever let harm come to one of us, especially you. Now when Catherine came in here, did she say anything or take anything?"

"She said she wanted to destroy me for destroying her." Catherine lies. "And once I was out of the way, she would take my place as the real Mabel."

"She can never replace you Mabel!" Dipper snaps. "I would know in an instant who my sister is!"

"_You aren't doing a very good job with that now are you?" _Catherine thinks, a small smirk appearing.

"Well, if she comes back here for another round, we'll be ready for her!" Dipper declares. "Is there anything I can do to help you right now?"

"No, I'll be fine." Catherine sadly replies, shaking her head. "I just need to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Mabel, it's not a good idea to go out alone with Catherine running free through the town." Dipper replies. "No telling what will happen to you if you run into her out there."

"Dipper, I'll be fine." Catherine insists as she begins towards the door. "As upset as I am right now, I'll be able to handle myself if I run into her."

"Ok if you're sure." Dipper nods as he reaches into his vest for his book and feels it's not in its usual place. Now searching the other pockets, Dipper begins panicking.

"I don't have my book!" Dipper panics. "It must have fallen out of my vest in the forest when you and I went to find clues about Catherine! I didn't think to check for it after waking up from being knocked unconscious! Oh man, Catherine may have found it or even worse, Gideon might have it if I'm right about her working with him!"

"Don't worry Dip." Catherine says, now turning back to him with a small smile. "I'll go to the forest to look for it for you."

"That'll be great, thanks Mabes." Dipper replies. "The last thing I want is for that book to fall into the wrong hands."

Giving the boy an assuring smile, Catherine now exits the shop. Closing the door behind her and taking a step off the porch, the clone's devilish grin and hysterical glint returns as she removes the book from her sweater pocket.

"Oh Dipper, what a naïve fool you are!" Catherine chuckles evilly as she opens the book. "You have always been a sucker for a sad face and that hopeless worry for your sister! I knew just what to say and you bought right into it like I knew you would! It's time I go work out my plan and don't worry, your book is safe with me!"

Stepping away from the porch, Catherine laughs to herself as she begins towards the forest to investigate the mystic circle.

Gleeful Residence

"You are just going to absolutely adore what I've made you!" Gideon squeals as he continues guiding a blind folded Mabel to the dining room by hand. "I can't wait until you see it!"

Now reaching the dining area, Gideon runs behind Mabel and removes her blind fold.

"Tada!" Gideon squeals. "You love it right? Right?"

With the blind fold removed, Mabel focuses her vision and now spots what is in front of her. The table in the middle of the room is covered with a pure white cloth lined with a blue flower design. On the table, the dish of meat tacos are sitting on two fine china plates and in the two fine china bowls next to the plates is grilled chicken salad. The beverage of choice, iced tea, are in pristine crystal glasses and in the middle of the table is a big crystal vase filled with twelve dozen fully bloomed red roses. The chocolate haired girl blinks in amazement at the sight in front of her. Of her time knowing the gleeful boy, she never he was capable of being this creative, let alone elegant.

"I see it in your eyes that you are amazed." Gideon says with a wide smile. "I really out did myself didn't I? I just wanted out first date to be perfect and I can tell it will be unforgettable!"

"Gideon….I..don't know what to say!" Mabel finally speaks. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad that you like it sugar dumpling!" Gideon cheers. "Come along while I get your seat for you."

Guiding the older pines to the table, Gideon pulls out the first seat for her with Mabel taking a seat. Gideon then places himself in the second chair and moves his chair right next to hers, the two pieces of furniture seated as if they were attached at the legs.

"Shall we dine Mabel?" Gideon asks in a whisper as he turns Mabel's face gently towards his. "Or I can just feed you myself, the choice is yours."

"No, I'll be fine eating it myself thanks." Mabel answers with a nervous smile as she turns back to her dishes in front of her. Taking a look around the table, Mabel notices that the salt and pepper shakers are not sitting on the table.

"Hey Gideon, where are the salt and pepper shakers?" Mabel politely asks. "I don't see them. I like to sprinkle salt on my salad."

"Oh, where is my head." Gideon lightly laughs. "I forgot to put them out after setting up this fine meal for you, but if its salt you want, its salt you will get. Be right back my love."

Lightly running his right hand through her hair, Gideon begins towards the kitchen to retrieve the missing table wear. With him out of sight, Mabel shudders from him touching her hair.

"I have to get that device away from him." Mabel begins contemplating. "Considering that he'll do anything for me, I think I know just how to distract him long enough to grab it, which means that I will have to be-"

Feeling her stomach churn from the thought that entered her mind, Mabel grips her stomach.

"_Nice_ to him!" Mabel finishes. "As disgusting as it sounds, I have no choice if I want to save Dipper and Stan, not mention get out of here away from him so I can stop Catherine in her tracks!"

"I found them sugar plum!" Gideon calls out, now retuning to the dining room area. "I placed them on the table in the kitchen. What a scatter brain I am."

Taking a seat back next to Mabel, Gideon places the shakers on the table and turns his gaze to Mabel.

"Gideon, this is just so nice." Mabel begins, now turning to face him as she lowers her eyelids. "I never realized what a great guy you really are and all of this time, I've been ignoring you. I've been such a fool to pass someone like you by."

"That's quite alright Mabel." Gideon replies with Mabel moving closer to him. "You just didn't know any better, especially with your family filling your head with lies, so you were bound to be confused. But now that you have come to your senses, we can finally be a happy couple."

"You are so right." Mabel continues, her eyes now landing on the device in the boy's front suit jacket pocket. "There is something that I've always wanted to tell you and now that we're alone, it's the perfect time!"

"I'm hanging onto your every word." Gideon says, his words trailing off into a whisper as he begins leaning into her.

"You and I." Mabel continues as she begins leaning into him, their lips just centimeters apart.

"Yes." Gideon continues listening as the two continue leaning in towards another.

"Will." Mabel continues, their lips now just moments from touching. "NEVER BE TOGETHER! I wouldn't date you if we were the LAST two people left in Gravity Falls!"

Swiftly snatching the device from his pocket, Mabel jumps up from her seat and plants a swift kick right in Gideon's stomach, knocking the boy from his chair and onto the floor.

"Mabel Pines, you are going to regret that!" Gideon fumes, now stumbling to his feet. "You give that back to me or else!"

"Or else what?" Mabel argues back. "You no longer have control over me or over Catherine! It's time she learned the truth about you and the kind of person you really are!"

"It's highly unlikely that she will listen to you!" Gideon barks. "She will only listen to me remember? It was you who broke my heart! I'm the victim here!"

"That's the lie you convinced her of and it isn't the truth!" Mabel snaps. "When she finally learns the truth, it'll be you she rips in half for lying to her!"

"You will give me that device Mabel Pines!" Gideon shouts, now lunging towards Mabel to grab it.

"You're going to have to catch me first." Mabel teases, now jumping onto the table to keep the device out of Gideon's reach.

Eyeing the table cloth, Gideon gains a smirk. Gripping the ends of the cloth in front of him, Gideon now yanks it towards him with Mabel back flipping off the table, having predicted what the boy's next move was going to be. Smoothly landing on her feet, Mabel bows.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Mabel self-applauds. "I'm available for parties and bar mitzvahs!"

"You are working my patience missy!" Gideon growls. "Hand over that device or I'll annihilate your family myself!"

"If that's your attitude about it, why did you send Catherine to do it for you?" Mabel inquires, unnoticed to her the palm of her left hand is pressing down on the blue button of the device.

"Because it was easier to convince Catherine due to her wanting revenge on you for destroying her!" Gideon rages. "Since she was looking to get her revenge and with my plans for revenge always failing thanks to that brother and uncle of yours, I knew that sending her in your place would fool them long enough so my plan as well as hers was carried out flawlessly! All it took were a few crocodile tears and one good lie to turn her on my side! Now that she is, there is nothing you can do to stop her! Your family is history!"

Looking down at her hand, Mabel notices that her palm is pressed against the blue button, the same button Gideon said he would use to communicate with the clone if he needed to. Turning back to the angry southerner, Mabel smirks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Mabel says, her smirk widening as she holds her hand up to show him the device, specifically her palm pressed against the blue button.

With Mabel's palm on the button, the color now drains from Gideon's face knowing that his entire conversation has gotten back to Catherine and with the clone fueled by anger, rage, and revenge, this can only end one way!

"You wretched wench!" Gideon screams in frustration. "I'm ruined and now I'm going to do to you what Catherine failed to do! As soon as soon as I get my hands on you, you're dead meat!"

Quickly picking up the dishware that has hit the floor, Gideon now tosses a plate in Mabel's direction. Seeing the dish coming straight at her, Mabel ducks and the plate smashes into the window.

"I should have known better than to try and spare you!" Gideon yells, now tossing another dish in Mabel's direction, it missing like the previous. "I only did it that to show you just how wrong you were about me! But it looks as if I have to teach you a lesson!"

"How do you expect me to go out with someone you when you flip out like this?" Mabel screams back, now dodging a crystal glass. "You're insane Gideon and you need help! I don't know why you think we belong together when you know for a fact we don't! The only thing you want to do is control me like just like you were controlling Catherine! That's what repulses me the most about you, lying and deceiving others to get what you want! It sickened me to hear you lied to her and the very sight of you sickens me!"

Taking in the girl's words, Gideon now feels a pang of pain strike his heart. If words were knives, Mabel's words would have sliced his heart in half, of course they could have done so already! Dropping the dishes that were in his hands, Mabel can see that the boy has begun shaking.

"Your words cut like a knife Mabel." Gideon speaks in a low tone, now gripping his chest in the area of his heart. "They cut my shaken heart in half and drew the blood of my soul. You…you….hurt..me!"

Confused at the boy's sudden calm state, Mabel gains a look of confusion. Noticing Gideon turn from her, Mabel slowly begins approaching the table only to be met with a lil' Gideon brand large hatchet slicing it in half and a hysterical Gideon holding the handle of the weapon. Looking into the boy's now hysterical eyes, Mabel can tell he has snapped.

"_Now I'm going to draw your blood the way you drew mine!_ Gideon dangerously hisses, his eyes wild with rage.

Seeing the hysterical boy approaching her with the weapon, Mabel makes a break for the dining room exit/entrance with the device still in her hands. Seeing the girl run out of the area, Gideon gains a hysterical smirk.

"_You can run Mabel Pines, but you can't hide!" _Gideon continues. "_I know every inch of this place and I will find you!"_

Trudging from the dining room and into the main living room area, Gideon notices that Mabel is trying to open the front door to the house. His smirk widening, he begins approaching Mabel slowly to not give himself away.

"Come on, open!" Mabel panics as she continues pulling on the knob of the door. "You have to open! I undid the latch, what else is left?!"

Continuing to try to get the door open, the blade of the hatchet now slices through wood of the door right above her head. Quickly turning around, Mabel is face to face with a hysterical Gideon.

"_I predicted your next move and made sure you couldn't escape from me!" _Gideon growls. "_Like your worst nightmare come true isn't it?!"_

Stepping back, Mabel breaks into a run away from the door and towards the stairs, now running up them. Ducking into an empty room, Mabel runs into the walk in closet and shuts the door behind her.

"That was a close one!" Mabel whispers as she begins trying to catch her breath. "Now to try to contact Catherine so she can put an end to Gideon before he puts an end to me!"

Downstairs, the hysterical southerner has pulled the hatchet out of the door.

"_Hide and Seek, I like this game!" _Gideon smirks_. "I like this game a lot! You can hide Mabel, but I will seek you out!"_

Slicing the side table by the door in half, Gideon wields the hatchet as he begins his search for Mabel.

Mystery Shack (Forest)

Having gotten the transmission of Gideon's conversation to Mabel through the amulet's microphone, Catherine has halted at the entrance of the forest and is violently shaking with Dipper's book lying face down on the ground in front of her feet.

"He...lied..to me!" Catherine finally voices. "He lied to me about…everything! He only pretended to be hurt just to get me on his side!"

Balling her hands into fists, Catherine's eyes now glow an emerald green as her anger reaches unimaginable heights.

"He is SO DEAD!" Catherine screams, now slamming her right fist into the tall oak tree next to her, creating a deep dent in the bark. "He wants to play the victim, FINE! I'll make him a victim!"

Stan now drives onto the road leading to shack, having ran an errand in town. Driving up to the shack and putting the car in park, Stan climbs out and notices Catherine standing at the entrance of the forest.

"Hey kid!" Stan calls out to her, Catherine turning to face him. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside watching the register! Your shift isn't over yet! Who knows who came to the shop! And where is Dipper?"

Grimacing at the older man, Catherine turns from the forest and begins slowly approaching him.

"I just found my sacrifice!" Catherine growls, continuing to walk towards Stan. "After I take care of him, Gideon and Mabel are _next_!"

Watching as Catherine approaches him, Stan now notices that the girl's eyes are green.

"Mabel, why are your eyes green?" Stan inquires as the girl continues nearing. "You and Dipper better lay off all the late night television. Eye surgery is expensive, which would explain why I still have my cataracts."

Inching closer to the old man, Catherine now picks up a lead pipe and grips it between her hands.

"I've had enough of you always barking orders!" Catherine hisses, slanting her emerald eyes in anger. "I'm going to silence you for good!"

"Mabel, what are you doing with that pipe?" Stan asks as the girl now approaches him and begins raising it over her head. "Hey, put it down and I'm only going to say it once!"

Inside the shop

Dipper is mopping up Tyrone's puddle.

"You died with honor my friend and thank you for protecting Mabel from Catherine." Dipper says with a sigh, continuing to mop the floor. "We'll see each other again very soon, which reminds me. I do have plan to ask Wendy to this party that is taking place this Saturday night so I'll see you then."

Mopping up the last of Tyrone, the younger pines is about to return the mop to the corner of the room for when he hears Stan scream.

"Gruncle Stan?" Dipper yells, now dropping the mop and rushing out of the shop's door. Stepping onto the porch, Dipper immediately spots the back of Catherine standing over Stan's unconscious body, a large bloody gash apparent on his forehead and a lead pipe in her hand.

"Mabel, what happened?" Dipper shouts to her. "Gruncle Stan?"

Hearing the boy's voice, Catherine now turns to Dipper, her eyes shining bright green. Seeing who is now facing him, Dipper feels the color leave his face and his words leave his mouth.

"Catherine?!" Dipper finds his voice.

* * *

The levy has broken and her secret is out! Dipper now knows who has been parading around the shack as Mabel! And Catherine's victim count is continuing to rise! Now that she has been spotted, will Dipper be next on her list or will she go after Gideon first for lying to her? Just what is the mystic circle and will Mabel escape Gideon's wrath in one piece? Keep reading to find out in chapter 8! Next chapter: Gravity Falls becomes a state of emergency as Catherine takes her revenge to the next step and no one is safe!

**Review Please!**


	8. Subdivisions

Chapter 8: Subdivisions

'Stan has been added to Catherine's victim list and has ultimately revealed herself to Dipper after keeping her facade as Mabel! Will Dipper be next on Catherine's victim list?'

_Previously_

Dipper is mopping up Tyrone's puddle.

"You died with honor my friend and thank you for protecting Mabel from Catherine." Dipper says with a sigh, continuing to mop the floor. "We'll see each other again very soon, which reminds me. I do have plans to ask Wendy to this party that is taking place this Saturday night so I'll see you then."

Mopping up the last of Tyrone, the younger pines is about to return the mop to the corner of the room for when he hears Stan scream.

"Gruncle Stan?" Dipper yells, now dropping the mop and rushing out of the shop's door. Stepping onto the porch, Dipper immediately spots the back of Catherine standing over Stan's unconscious body, a large bloody gash apparent on his forehead and a lead pipe in her hand.

"Mabel, what happened?" Dipper shouts to her. "Gruncle Stan?"

Hearing the boy's voice, Catherine now turns to Dipper, her eyes shining bright green. Seeing who is now facing him, Dipper feels the color leave his face and his words leave his mouth.

"Catherine?!" Dipper finds his voice.

_Currently_

Now knowing that who has been holding the façade of his sister, Dipper's brain is having a hard time registering what he is seeing.

"Catherine?!" Dipper's voice finally returns. "What did you do to Gruncle Stan?!"

"What someone should have done sooner than me." Catherine speaks, now turning completely to Dipper. "And now he's out of commission! He'll know from now on to only speak when spoken to!"

"I should have known you weren't Mabel the moment I noticed a change in 'her' behavior." Dipper says, shaking his head. "The so called "new accessory" on her sweater, her wrestling me to the ground, and attacking Pacifica were all dead giveaways! And that new accessory was Gideon's amulet after all, which means I was right all along about you! You are working with him! I would even bet you are the reason for this scar on my forehead and why Mabel is missing! Where is she?"

"To be a monster hunter, you sure aren't very bright!" Catherine taunts. "But I will not deny that I was working with him. That is until I found out about his lie."

"What lie?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"He lied to me about Mabel hurting him and you and your uncle turning her against him!" Catherine reveals, now dropping the pipe as her temper begins flaring up. "He had me so convinced that he was extremely heartbroken that I swore revenge on this family! Well next to wanting revenge on Mabel for dissolving me!"

"How can you believe anything he says?!" Dipper argues feeling his own temper flare up. "Gideon is nothing more than a twisted, love sick deceptive liar bent on destroying me and Stan because Mabel didn't want to go out with him! He's beyond obsessed with her and the last thing I want is for anything to happen to her because you bought into his _lie_ about us coming between them! Mabel made up her own mind to have nothing to do with him because of his controlling tendencies while I encouraged her to! I'll admit my trying to break up with him for her was not the best decision, but it got the message across! Now you didn't answer my earlier question: _Where is Mabel_?"

Now catching gazes with the enraged boy, Catherine's eyes change back to brown as the feelings of guilt wash over the clone. For the first time since being created and later recreated, this is the first time Catherine ever felt guilty let alone sorry for anything! But there is a first time for everything right?

"Mabel is with Gideon." Catherine reveals. "When believing what he told me, I took her to him so he could have her back like he wanted."

Feeling his blood beginning to boil, the first thought that comes to Dipper's mind is to grab the water hose and dissolve the clone right then and there, but since she is carrying valuable information, getting rid of her would do more harm than good. Dipper now simmers his rising temper, deciding to deal with as rationally as possible.

"You have to save her!" Dipper demands. "You have to go back and make things right by rescuing Mabel from him!"

"I can't and nothing you say _will_ make me go back to face _him_!" Catherine begins arguing, her eyes now changing back to emerald and the feelings of guilt being replaced with hatred. "Since I've been lied to, I'm going to get my revenge and trust me when I say, it'll be nothing like you or anyone has ever seen before!"

"Catherine, because of you, my sister is in danger right now!" Dipper fusses. "Anything can be happening to her while she's with Gideon so you have to do what's right! You have to rescue Mabel!"

"I said I'm not going to _face him again!"_ Catherine growls, the pitch of her tone bordering onto dangerous. "_He lied to me and I intend to make him pay for it!"_

"And how do you intend to do that?" Dipper curiously questions.

"His amulet and your book!" Catherine replies, a sickening but evil smile crossing her lips. "I found the perfect piece to complete my revenge and once its set in motion, there's no stopping it!"

"And you have my book too?!" Dipper fusses. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?! Like you're really an alien from another planet instead of a copy of Mabel?"

"Yes, there is one more thing." Catherine slowly nods. "You might want to stop wasting time with this conversation! From the looks poor old Stan, I don't think he has too much longer to live! The signs are already pointing to his end!"

Looking around Catherine, Dipper notices that his unconscious uncle isn't making the slightest of movements, not even a knee jerk.

"You just knocked him unconscious using a pipe!" Dipper argues. "That's not enough to do any real damage!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." Catherine chuckles as she begins backing away from Dipper. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have business elsewhere! But ask yourself something little brother: Which is more important to you at the moment, saving Mabel from Gideon or saving Stan's life? Don't you just hate it when you have to make so many important decisions at once?"

Evilly chuckling, Catherine now darts away from the two and to the forest while picking up Dipper's book along the way. With the clone gone, Dipper's mind now enters a state of extreme panic. Thanks to Catherine, Mabel's life could be in danger considering that Gideon never got over Mabel not wanting to go out with him. On the other hand, Catherine made it clear that his great uncle's life could also be in danger after what she has done to the older man and from the look of the scar on his forehead, it could be worse than just a bump on the head. So who would be the first priority on his list to save?

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Mabel can take care of herself until I am able to save her." Dipper says, mentally kicking himself with every word that comes out of his mouth as he rushes to Stan. "Right now, I have to make sure Stan is doing better than what Catherine is letting on."

Being at the older man's side, Dipper immediately begins checking for a pulse on the man's neck. Feeling a faint heart beat in that area, the boy then checks for breathing and can hear the older man's breathing is beginning to cease.

"Oh no!" Dipper panics. "Stan, if you can hear me say anything! Or move any part of your body to let me know that you know I'm here!"

The younger pines doesn't get a response from the old man, not even an eyelid twitch.

"Oh geez!" Dipper continues panicking, his respiration and heart rate increasing. "Just how hard did she hit you?! Ok, I know what to do! I have to remain calm!"

Quickly reaching into his shorts pocket, Dipper pulls out his cell phone and begins searching through the contacts list for a certain contact. Now eyeing and selecting it, the other end begins ringing with Dipper praying the other end will pick up soon.

"Hang on Stan!" Dipper speaks to the unconscious man while trying to keep himself calm. "Help should be on the way soon!"

Robbie's Residence

On her lunch break, Wendy has stopped by to see her boyfriend Robbie at his place. Since the teen has been banned by Stan from hanging out with the Wendy at the shack, then her only option is to visit him outside of her job with now being one of those times. The two are currently sitting on his couch as Robbie shows off his shiny new appliance.

"So this guitar has about fifteen different settings and can put out on wicked sound when cord seven is hit." Robbie continues describing his new guitar to Wendy. "Yep, my old guitar could never do this."

"Sweet." Wendy replies as she admires the shiny black and red guitar. "So where'd you buy it?"

"From that new music store that just opened on Fifth Avenue." Robbie nonchalantly replies, now swiping the guitar pick across the cords on the guitar. "I have never heard a guitar sing like this one can!"

"That is a pretty sweet piece of hardware." Wendy nods, taking a sip of her pitt cola.

"You know, they are having a sale on these guitars for quite some time and if you're a good girl, I'll get you one of these for your birthday." Robbie flirts.

"Hmmm, is that a promise?" Wendy flirts back as she begins leaning into him.

"Baby I know nothing less." Robbie replies in a whisper as he begins leaning into Wendy.

Quickly closing the gap between them, the two teen's concentration is broken by the sound of Wendy's cellular phone ringing. Reaching into her jean's pocket, Wendy brings it into view and notices Dipper's cell number on the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Robbie curiously asks.

"It's the squirt, I gotta take this." Wendy informs Robbie. "He's probably calling to let me know that Stan noticed I was gone longer than an hour and needs me back at the shack."

"If I were you I wouldn't answer that!" Robbie protests. "He's probably just calling to be a nuisance!"

Ignoring Robbie's comment, Wendy presses the answer button, answering Dipper's call.

"Hey Dipper what's up?" Wendy casually greets.

"Wendy, I need you to get over and fast!" Dipper panics. "I need you to get Stan to the hospital and quick! I believe he's dying!"

"Wait, what happened to Stan?" Wendy asks, hearing the escalating urgency in the boy's voice.

"Catherine!" Dipper answers. "She hit him with a lead pipe and now he's bleeding from the forehead and when I called out to him, he didn't respond to me! I even checked his breathing and pulse and they are both fading fast! I think she did more damage than what she is leading on!"

"Catherine?" Wendy asks in confusion. "But I saw Mabel dissolve her! How is it that she's back?"

"Catherine?" Robbie questions. "Who's that? And Mabel dissolved her? What?"

Wendy waves him off as she continues listening to Dipper.

"Gideon, that's how!" Dipper replies. "Listen, I'll explain everything when you get here! Just hurry!"

Dipper's end of the line now hangs up with Wendy closing her end of the line.

"Robbie I have to go!" Wendy informs him as she jumps off the couch. "Something is wrong with Stan and I have to get over to the shack quick!"

"Ok who's Catherine and why did that loser's sister dissolve her?" Robbie asks as if annoyed. "You know, it's always something weird going on with those two! I knew they were weirdo magnets!"

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell right now." Wendy replies to the other teen. "I just have to get over to the shack and see what's going on!"

"Why are you in such a rush to help that con-man anyway?" Robbie asks once more, protesting with Wendy wanting to help out Dipper and Stan. "This is most likely an excuse that Dipper is using to get you over there just so he can stare at you all day! And if something is wrong with Stan, he deserves it for being so cheap and deceptive!"

"Robbie, right now is **not** the time to get into this!" Wendy begins arguing. "I know that Stan can be a liar and sometimes a thief, but from what Dipper just told me, this goes way beyond that and I have to get over there and help them!"

"Ok, but before you go, answer me this." Robbie says, halting the girl in her tracks. "Who is Catherine and why did Mabel dissolve her?"

"Robbie, we've been over this!" Wendy replies, aggravation evident in her tone. "I don't have time to answer that right now, it is a really long story! Now I have to get over there to see what is going on,_ regardless_ if you're coming with me!"

Snatching Robbie's van keys off the coffee table, the red head now bolts out the door leaving Robbie sitting on the couch alone. A thought suddenly come to the boy with him jumping off the couch.

"Hey Wendy, don't readjust my seat or change my radio station!" Robbie shouts as he bolts out the door after the girl. "I have got just them way I like them!"

Bolting out the door behind her, Robbie arrives outside just in time to see the back of his van screeching off.

"Hey babe, wait for me!" Robbie screams as he takes off after the van.

Gleeful Residence

Continuing to search for Mabel in his now shambled house, the hysterical southerner has ripped apart the first floor of his house with the girl not turning up in the areas he has looked.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are little Mabel!" _Gideon calls out now slicing through the hall closet on the second floor with the hatchet. "_If show yourself, I promise I'll go easy on you! I'll even let you keep all that pretty hair of yours! Maybe even the head it's attached to!"_

Approaching another hall closet_, _the hysterical grin on the boy's face widens. Shifting the hatchet between his hands, Gideon slings the door open with the hope of seeing Mabel among the coats in the closet. Not seeing her in front of the coats, he immediately thinks she is hiding behind them. Wielding his hatchet, Gideon slices through the coats only to find the closet's wall and a few boxes on the floor of the closet.

"_You're really good at this game my queen!" _Gideon laughs hysterically. _"But you remember one thing, everything hiding in the darkness eventually has to come to light and I have every intention of bringing you into the light! Or maybe sending you into it!"_

With two hall closets on the second floor in pieces, Gideon continues searching his search for Mabel. In the empty bedroom's walk in closet, Mabel has heard and is continuing to hear the destruction that Gideon is causing in his attempt to find her.

"What is it going to take to get out of here away from him?!" Mabel whispers to herself, now hearing Gideon destroy another object outside of the bedroom she is hiding in. "If he finds me, I'm dead for sure! Why did I have to use that copier to clone myself?! If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"_Mabel, this game is getting pretty old!" _Gideon screams, now destroying the book shelf. "_I said I'd go easy on you if you showed yourself! Now be a good girl and SHOW YOURSELF!"_

"Why isn't Catherine responding to me?!" Mabel panics, having tried once to contact the clone. "As much as I hate to admit this, but she is the only one who can help me out of this right now!"

Mabel now presses the blue button on the device to open communication between her and the copy once more.

"Catherine, if you can hear me, please answer!" Mabel frantically whispers into the device. "Dipper, Stan, and I are not the enemies, Gideon is! He's trying to kill me right now and if you don't get over here fast, he'll put an end to me! Please respond!"

Leaving the line open, the older pines doesn't get a response, but instead hears static coming from the clone's end.

"Catherine, please answer!" Mabel continues trying to reach the girl. "This is a matter of life and death here! _My life_!"

"_Then I'll be sure to send her my condolences!"_ Gideon's hysterical voice speaks to the girl outside of the closet, the blade of the hatchet now slicing through the door.

Ripping away the door of the closet, Mabel is now face to face with the hysterical Gideon and notices the glint of hysterics in the boy's eyes. Fear immediately consumes the girl as she begins backing away from the psychotic boy. With her back now hitting the wall of the closet, Mabel doesn't take her eyes off Gideon, particularly the weapon in his hands.

"_Here's Gideon!"_ Gideon smirks. "_And I brought a friend along! Mabel, meet your doom!"_

Continuing to eye the blade of the hatchet, the chocolate haired girl swallows the newly formed lump in her throat.

Mystery Shack

Dipper is still with Stan and is doing all he can to keep the man alive to the best of his ability. Now providing the older man with another bought of air and chest compressions using the CPR method, Dipper once again checks for a pulse and a heartbeat. From what he can hear and feel, both are steady, but yet, still distant.

"Don't worry Stan." Dipper says while doing his best to remain calm. "I just called Wendy and she is on the way! Just stay with me please!"

Hearing the roaring of an engine, Dipper turns around and notices Robbie's van approaching the shack.

"The last thing I need right now is to deal with that egotistical jerk!" Dipper fumes as he gets to his feet in preparation to fight with Robbie.

The van now comes to a halt with Wendy jumping out of the driver's side and rushing over to the two.

"Ok, tell me how Gideon is connected to Catherine." Wendy begins interrogating the boy.

"Ok, to make a long story short, a few mornings ago, I found Mabel asleep in Stan's office on the copier." Dipper begins. "As it turns out, Gideon used some sort sleeping poison on her that was in a rose to get her to fall asleep so he can get a copy of her. When I found out that she was not in the room when I woke up, I found her there and somewhere along the way, Catherine swapped places with Mabel. Now the real Mabel is with Gideon and Catherine has been with us hiding behind the façade of Mabel! Now I have to go rescue her and catch up with Catherine at the same time!"

"Where's Catherine?" Wendy asks in shock, an out of breath Robbie now arriving at the shack.

"She ran off into the forest, but can be anywhere right now." Dipper replies. "I intend to go after her, but right now, I need you to get Stan to the hospital!"

"You….drive….fast!" Robbie manages to say while catching his breath, now getting both Dipper and Wendy's attention. "Did….you..not..hear..me..calling out…to..you?"

"Good Robbie, you're here." Wendy acknowledges. "Help me get Stan into the van. He needs to get to the hospital right away!"

"Wendy, we've been over this!" Robbie begins protesting. "I told you how I felt about doing anything for any of them! The girl I've got nothing against, but you know how I feel about the others!"

"Robbie right now is not the time to hold a grudge!" Wendy argues, her never before seen angry side surfacing. "Stan needs us right now and if you are not willing to help out, then I will do this alone! But you better remember one thing, if Catherine did this to him, there is no telling who is next on her list!"

Robbie now turns to the younger pines to see him nodding in agreement with Wendy.

"Catherine has all of Mabel's memories." Dipper adds in. "And with Mabel knowing the grudge you have against me, Catherine knows about that as well. You want to know a fun fact about her, she strikes without warning, especially if she deems you to be an obstacle in her way. Just look what she did to me."

Raising his hair on the left side of his head, Robbie spots the lump on the boy's forehead and flinches. Wendy notices the scar as well and slowly nods her head no.

"What did you do to her to deserve that?" Robbie asks, still eyeing the boy's scar.

"Nothing, which is what it takes to set her off!" Dipper sternly replies. "So you can keeping holding that grudge against us and let my uncle die while your conscious eats away at you for the rest of your life or you can set that aside and help someone who really needs it, despite how you feel about them!"

Hearing the seriousness in the boy's tone and turning back to the angry Wendy who has her arms folded and giving him the "So what is it going to be" look, Robbie sighs in defeat and nods.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Robbie finally speaks up. "This man needs medical attention!"

"Now there's the Robbie I know." Wendy speaks, her expression and tone softening. "You grab one arm wile I grab the other."

Doing as instructed, Robbie rushes over to Stan and grabs his right arm while Wendy grabs the left, both teens gently lifting the older man off the ground.

"I'll call you once we get to the hospital to let you know what is going on." Wendy informs Dipper, she and Robbie now approaching and placing the older man in the van.

"Thanks a lot Wendy." Dipper replies. "I would appreciate that."

With Stan safely in the van, both teens climb into the van, this time Robbie on the driver's side and Wendy on the passenger's side. The van now pulls off with Dipper waving behind them.

"Now that Stan is being taken care of, I need to go find Mabel!" Dipper speaks to himself. "No, I better go find Catherine first. From what she spoke about her plans for revenge, anything she has in mind can only end one way! Before I look for her, I better grab something to protect myself in case she decides to stage another ambush!"

The younger pines now runs inside the shack to find something heavy and strong enough to protect himself against the dangerous clone. With Catherine, the clone has collapsed to the forest ground with her frame violently shaking from the overwhelming anger she experiencing, the conversation Gideon had with Mabel having flooded back to her mind.

"I can't….believe…I was…used!" Catherine chokes out, small stream of tears now pouring out of the copy's eyes as she digs her nails into ground. "I…trusted..him! I…believed…him..and..and..he's..going..to..pay for lying to me!"

Pulling herself up, Catherine pulls Dipper's book out of her sweater pocket and quickly turns to the page that speaks about the mystic circle. Wiping away what tears have fallen, Catherine quickly reads the content on the page. Her frown now changing to a twisted smirk, Catherine gets to her feet and breaks into a run towards the forest clearing with the '3' book tightly gripped in her hands. Now reaching the forest center, Catherine places the book back in her pocket and begins dusting away the leaves that are gathered in the area. With the majority of the leaves removed, the outline of the mystic circle now stands out to the clone.

"Since my previous plans to use one of those useless _life forms_ to open the circle fell through, then I'll just have to use myself to open this thing!" Catherine voices, the outline of the circle now glowing a bright green. "It wasn't a part of my plans, but if I want to get my revenge, then this is one small sacrifice at the cost of something greater!"

With the circle's outline continuing to glow, Catherine now steps into the center of it, the green light shining brighter and enveloping the copy within the circle. Within the circle, Catherine now feels a powerful force trying to pull her body apart from within her. Resisting the urge to scream, the copy now brings her hands into view and notices that she is beginning to change. On her hands, sharp finger nails sprout with black nail polish appearing on them, Mabel's umbrella sweater that she is wearing now changes to a black sweater with a skull on the front of it and purple streaks running throughout the garment, and the black shoes she is wearing now changes to black high heel shoes with the skirt remaining the same.

The green light disappears, now revealing a radically changed Catherine. Looking herself over, Catherine is surprised at what she notices about herself with a twisted smile appearing on her face.

"According to the book, this was not supposed to happen to who I chose to open the circle." Catherine speaks as she continues observing her changes. "But it was a good thing I chose myself as I now have my own identity separate from Mabel classic and I love it! This looks suits me just fine!"

Stepping out of the circle, Catherine's eyes now glow an emerald with an emerald glow encircling the clone's tightly closed fists.

"I wonder what other new power I have with this new look." Catherine begins wondering. "Hhmmm, I wonder what would happen if I did _this_."

Raising her left heeled foot, the clone slams it into the ground with a vibrating shock wave appearing and knocking down several trees as it spreads away from Catherine and through the forest. Dipper, having found his weapon of choice, now steps onto the shack's porch and is immediately hit with the shockwave. He is slammed against the wall of the building with the aluminum bat flying out of his hands.

Seeing the destruction that was caused by her stomping her foot, Catherine's twisted smile widens.

"If I can do that just by stomping my foot, just imagine the damage I can do when I get my hands on that _jerk_ for lying to me!" Catherine says as she begins laughing manically. "And when I'm done with him, my next target, _the town of Gravity Falls!"_

Peeling himself off the wall of the shack, Dipper gets himself into seating position and rubs the back of his head.

"What was it that hit me?" Dipper questions, continuing to rub his head.

The sound of evil laughter now catches his ears, the conclusion of what caused the vibration that hit him coming to mind.

"_Catherine!"_ Dipper hisses.

* * *

OMG! Catherine has transformed using the mystic circle and from the looks of her new power, she has enough power to level the city! Maybe even the world! Will Dipper be able to stop her before she uses her new power to destroy the town? And is the bump on Stan's head causing his rapidly declining health? These questions answered and more in chapter 9! Next chapter: Stan's health condition is revealed and despite the situation, Mabel and Gideon must team up to devise a plan to stop her rampaging clone!

And this author is now the proud owner of a Mabel Pines Plush Face pillow! *Smiles*

**Review Please!**


	9. Countdown to Chaos!

Chapter 9: Countdown to Chaos!

'Using the Mystic Circle, Catherine has transformed and is more powerful than before! What's going to happen now?'

_Previously_

The green light disappears, now revealing a radically changed Catherine. Looking herself over, Catherine is surprised at what she notices about herself with a twisted smile appearing on her face.

"According to the book, this was not supposed to happen to who I chose to open the circle." Catherine speaks as she continues observing her changes. "But it was a good thing I chose myself as I now have my own identity separate from Mabel classic and I love it! This looks suits me just fine!"

Stepping out of the circle, Catherine's eyes now glow an emerald with an emerald glow encircling the clone's tightly closed fists.

"I wonder what other new power I have with this new look." Catherine begins wondering. "Hhmmm, I wonder what would happen if I did _this_."

Raising her left heeled foot, the clone slams it into the ground with a vibrating shock wave appearing and knocking down several trees as it spreads away from Catherine and through the forest. Dipper, having found his weapon of choice, now steps onto the shack's porch and is immediately hit with the shockwave. He is slammed against the wall of the building with the aluminum bat flying out of his hands.

Seeing the destruction that was caused by her stomping her foot, Catherine's twisted smile widens.

"If I can do that just by stomping my foot, just imagine the damage I can do when I get my hands on that _jerk_ for lying to me!" Catherine says as she begins laughing manically. "And when I'm done with him, my next target, _the town of Gravity Falls!"_

Peeling himself off the wall of the shack, Dipper gets himself into seating position and rubs the back of his head.

"What was it that hit me?" Dipper questions, continuing to rub his head.

The sound of evil laughter now catches his ears, the conclusion of what caused the vibration that hit him coming to mind.

"_Catherine!"_ Dipper hisses.

_Currently_

Gleeful Residence

Frightened brown eyes are locked in a gaze with hysterical black eyes as the owner of those eyes looms over the chocolate haired girl with her potential doom.

"_Well, well, well, I spy with my little eye one ungrateful guest!" _Gideon hisses. "_The game is over and I found you!_ _Now, I'm not going to ask you for that device once more! .Over!"_

"No!" Mabel refuses, now hiding the device behind her back. "Your hold on me and Catherine is gone! Face it, I beat you fair and square!"

"_You seem to be forgetting who has the power here and who doesn't!" _ Gideon snaps. "_Now give that thing to me or else I'll be post mailing what's left of you back to California right behind your brother!"_

"Why do you want this so badly?" Mabel begins arguing. "Catherine won't listen to you anymore then she will listen to me! Trust me I tried!"

"_Of course she won't listen to you!" _Gideon argues back. "_You're the enemy and I'm the victim! The victim always wins out! Now give it to me!"_

Swallowing the fear that has surfaced, Mabel narrows her eyes at the boy as she places the device behind her back, out of Gideon's sight. Seeing her resistance, the angry southerner growls.

"_Just remember, you brought this on yourself!"_ Gideon growls, raising the hatchet above his head as he takes a step towards Mabel. Feeling her fear beginning to surface once more, the brunette shuts her eyes tight eyes to brace herself for what is surely to come next.

Just as Gideon takes another step towards Mabel, the shockwave created by Catherine now hits the residence. The strength of the shockwave knocks the boy's concentration off, him to the floor on his back, Mabel on top of him, and the hatchet out of his hands. A few objects on the closet's top shelf rolls off and lands on top of Mabel.

"What the heck was that?" Mabel asks as she pulls herself up.

"I was wondering that myself." Gideon speaks, Mabel now looking down and noticing that she is laying on top of him. "But whatever it was, it brought us closer together. My dream come true!"

Looking into the boy's face, Mabel notices the hysterics in his eyes have disappeared and that his normally sweet, yet devious disposition have returned.

"Is it me or did someone turn on the heat in here?" Gideon flirts with Mabel, the girl climbing off of him and getting to her feet.

"It felt like an earthquake." Mabel begins analyzing. "Or the shaking that takes place after one."

"That's impossible Marshamella." Gideon replies as he gets to his feet as well. "Oregon hasn't had one earthquake."

"Well something caused that and if it wasn't an earthquake then what was it?" Mabel questions as she begins thinking through the numerous possibilities. "From what I remember in science class, certain things can cause what is happening here. Twister thingies, that thing that starts with an 'H', and something else. It starts with a 'T'."

"You mean hurricane and Typhoon darling." Gideon slyly says, now approaching Mabel and taking her hands into his. "Like my love for you is like a hurricane. It's at gale force eight and nothing can stop it."

"Gideon, this is serious!" Mabel replies, deflecting the boy's affections. "We have to figure out what is going on before something bad happens! Especially to Dipper and Stan!"

An aftershock of the shockwave occurs with Mabel being knocked into Gideon and the device being knocked out of her hands. With the girl laying on him once more, Gideon's smile widens.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Gideon says, almost singing.

Peeling herself off the southerner once more, Mabel notices that the device is no longer in her hands. Turning to the floor, she spots it at the boy's feet. Quickly picking it up, Mabel immediately presses the blue button to try to communicate with Catherine again.

"What are you doing?" Gideon asks in confusion.

"Trying to reach Catherine again." Mabel replies. "Since I can't contact my brother or Stan, then she is the only one who can help us and tell us what is going on."

"In that case!" Gideon begins, now snatching the device out of Mabel's hands and pressing the blue button himself. "She is my creation and since I created her, she will listen to me."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Mabel asks, irritation surfacing in her tone. "If she didn't respond to me, then how can you be sure that she will respond to you?"

"Catherine, listen to me!" Gideon begins speaking, hoping to get through to the double. "I need you to tell me what is going on out there!"

Listening for a reply, neither Mabel nor Gideon hears anything from the clone. Rolling her eyes, Mabel turns her back to Gideon.

"Catherine! You will not ignore me!" Gideon begins fuming. "I created you, which means I can destroy you all the same! Now respond to me at once and tell me what is going on out there!"

Not getting a response this time, Gideon's temper quickly surfaces with him slinging the device to the ground and stomping on it.

"That girl is useless!" Gideon roars.

"Way to go franken-dork!" Mabel snaps, turning back to him. "I told you that she wouldn't listen to you anymore than she was going to listen to me! Catherine doesn't listen to anyone, but herself!"

"How dare she ignore me?!" Gideon continues fuming. "I am her creator!"

"Well it looks like she is so deal with it." Mabel fumes. "And as much as I'm going to hate doing this, we have to work together to get to the bottom of this and track down Catherine before she does any major damage!"

Hearing the brunette's proposition, Gideon's anger quickly disappears with a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Us? Work together?" Gideon continues smiling. "I said it once and I'll say it again, this is the best day of my life!"

"Will you focus?!" Mabel sternly says to the dream struck boy. "I'm not looking forward to this unlike you, but it's the only option we have. You brought her back and encouraged her _man hunt_ so only you would know how to get her attention!"

"So if I do a good job of tracking down Catherine, will you go on a date with me after this is over?" Gideon asks with hope. "We never really had our date at The Club. So maybe there?"

Rolling her eyes, Mabel walks past him and exits the room. Stepping into the hallway, the girl halts in her tracks with her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Noticing her sudden halt, Gideon walks to the right of her and takes a look down the hall just as she is.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Mabel finally speaks as she turns to Gideon.

"What can I say?" The boy replies. "You are really good at hide and seek. I just wanted to find you."

Not wanting to get into a discussion with Gideon about what he just said, the brunette begins down the hall through the disarray with Gideon in tow.

Mystery Shack (Forest)

Numerous tree stumps and patches of dead grass now surround the powerful clone as her body glows with an emerald flare. Giving herself on more glance over, Catherine's smile widens.

"Finally! A look worthy of someone as powerful as me!" Catherine begins gloating. "I couldn't come up with this even if I tried and the new power is a very nice touch!"

With her path cleared, Catherine looks ahead of her to see Dipper rubbing his head and fixing his hat on the shack's porch. Smirking, Catherine begins making her way towards him and with each step that she takes, her feet are burning her footprint into the ground.

"_This is going to be fun!" _Catherine says to herself as she continues approaching Dipper.

Shaking off the shock of the shockwave that hit him, Dipper now gets to his feet and dusts himself off.

"Ok, this has gone far enough!" Dipper fumes. "Catherine has got to be stopped before she destroys anything else!"

"Is that so?" The clone's voice speaks, now getting the boy's attention. Dipper is now face to face with Catherine and notices that she has a different look from when he last saw her mere minutes ago.

"Catherine, what are you-' Dipper's sentence is abruptly cut off by Catherine raising her right hand, which lifts him off the ground. Fist pumping her hand out in front of her, Dipper is then slammed against the wall of the building. Trying to pull himself away from the wall, he discovers that he can't move his limbs and is forcefully being held against the wall as if Catherine herself was holding him there.

"Catherine, what are you doing?!" Dipper voices in an outrage. "And when did you change clothes?"

"Let's just say that I finally found a look that suits me." Catherine answers. "Your sister has a horrible taste in clothing! I don't see how she can stand herself in those clothes!"

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Dipper snaps in defense. "She will always be twice the Pines you _wish_ you were!"

"Oh yes, about that." Catherine begins, stepping closer to Dipper. "I would like to thank you for being such a loving brother to me Dipper. Mabel is really lucky to have you as a brother, but it's too bad neither of you will live to make many more happy memories!"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper fumes.

"If you haven't notice, dufus, I have limitless power that I will use to level this town and everyone in it!" Catherine reveals. "And since Mabel is with Gideon, you will never see her again! I made sure of that!"

"If he hurts her, I will bury you both!" Dipper threatens. "Starting with you!"

Scowling at the boy, Catherine lifts him away from the wall only to slam him back against it.

"I was right about you the first time I met you!" Dipper continues. "You are a monster and no matter how much Mabel bragged about you, I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Well this monster certainly had you fooled this entire time didn't I?" Catherine growls, her hair flaring with her rising temper. "You were so convinced that I was your _simpleton _sister that you were treating me just like her!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Dipper argues back. "Didn't you want to take over her life so you can be the real Mabel? You must be have been burning with jealously when you saw just how great of a life Mabel has that you'd do anything to take her place! You couldn't stand for her to be happy so you tried ruining her life just to bring yourself that _sick_ satisfaction! Isn't that why you agreed to work with Gideon in the first place?!"

"SHUT UP!" Catherine screams, slamming the boy against the wall once more. "If I wanted to, I could put an end to you _right now_ like I did your uncle! If I wanted to, I could annihilate your sister and that _jerk_ that lied to me in an instant and I wouldn't think twice about any of it!"

"So what's stopping you?" Dipper challenges.

"Because I have bigger plans!" Catherine says, her smirk returning. "Sure my first idea was to annihilate Gideon for lying to me, but then I thought about it. Annihilating all of you one by one would be taking the easy way out and Catherine doesn't take the easy way out! You and everyone else will just have to wait for the fireworks and I guarantee that none of you will be _disappointed_!"

Releasing her hold on Dipper, the boy falls to the porch with Catherine backing away from him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pick the perfect place to set up my surprise!" Catherine excuses herself as she begins levitating via the amulet's power. "Bye for now!"

Laughing manically, Catherine now vanishes from his sight. Frantically looking around, Dipper doesn't spot the clone anywhere.

"I know Gideon taught her that!" Dipper concludes.

Having parted from Dipper, Catherine now appears on the ledge of the water tower at Lake Gravity Falls. Folding her arms across her chest, the clone looks down at the town below her and from that standpoint, gives her a complete view of the town. Smirking, Catherine's eyes land on Gideon's residence.

"When I'm up here, I feel that I am queen of all that I survey!" Catherine says to herself. "And as such, I won't get my hands dirty with chasing my prey. Instead, I will draw them out to me!"

The clone's eyes now glow emerald as her vision remains on Gideon's residence. Noticing Mabel and Gideon exit the boy's house, Catherine releases an evil chuckle.

"This will be easier than I thought." Catherine continues as she raises her right index finger, the tip of her finger gaining an emerald hue. "Like a deer caught in headlights!"

Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital

In room 4321, Stanford Pines is resting comfortably in his hospital bed. In his right arm is an IV line hooked to a Saline solution pack and on his face is an oxygen tube that is leading into his nasal passages. Despite the bump on his head, which has been patched up, the older man is asleep and breathing very well. While the older pines rests, Wendy is sitting at his bed side and is keeping her eyes glued to the heart monitor that he is attached to. The numbers are rising and falling, but are remaining steady at 70 to 75, the normal heart's rate of beats per minute.

Robbie is standing at the window and is looking out over the property, making sure to keep his vision away from Stan. Despite how he feels about the man, seeing him like this isn't settling well with him. Even so much as a glance at him lying in the hospital bed would only unnerve him that much more.

"You know, despite how I feel about him, I would never wish this on him." Robbie speaks, breaking the silence as he continues staring out of the window. "This is extreme, even for me."

"Tell me about it." Wendy replies as she leans back in the chair, her eyes still glued to the monitor. "It's as if Catherine was out to get him and waited for the right time to do it."

"Yea, about her." Robbie replies, now turning to the girl. "Who is she and why did Mabel dissolve her?"

Wendy, not bothering to get into that conversation, raises her hand to Robbie, indicating now is not the time for them to discuss her. Seeing her signal, Robbie drops the discussion entirely and turns back to the window. Considering the situation, the last thing Robbie wants to do is upset Wendy.

"I'm sorry this happened Stan." Wendy speaks to the sleeping man. "But rest assured that Dipper will get to the bottom of it."

Just then, the door to the room opens with the doctor who has been assigned to Stan's case stepping into the room and getting both the teens' attention.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to arrive, my name is Dr. Smith." Dr. Smith apologizes. "Now after carefully evaluating Stan's file, I am happy to say that he will be just fine. All he has is a bump on the head, nothing serious."

Both Wendy and Robbie breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing the news about Stan.

"Thank goodness!" Wendy says. "I was starting to get worried about him, but what about his fading heart beat and pulse before he arrived here?"

"Well, Stan is an older man and as such, the smallest bit of stress on his body will negatively affect him." Dr. Smith explains as he looks through Stan's chart. "In this case, his heart rate and pulse were only reacting to that nasty lump that he received due to the amount of blood lost through the site. So you can say his body temporarily went into shock, but once he got the help he needed, his vitals returned to normal. I do recommend that he stay overnight for observation just so I can keep an eye on him in the event that his vitals suddenly fluctuate."

"We'll be right here with him." Wendy smiles.

"Very good." Dr. Smith nods with a warm smile. "If any of you need anything, I'll be down at the Nurse's station."

Turning on his heels, Dr. Smith now exits the room.

"Man that was a close one." Wendy breathes as she turns back to Stan. "I'm so glad that he will be alright."

With her eyes on Stan, Wendy notices his eyelids twitch followed by his eyes opening. A wide smile crosses the teen's face at seeing the older man awake.

"Stan!" Wendy cheers, jumping out of the chair and embracing the man in a bear hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Whoa not so hard." Stan groans with Wendy releasing him. "Hugs are not my thing!"

Sitting up just a bit, Stan looks around at his surroundings and notices that he is in a Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital room. Now looking to his right, he notices an IV running into his arm and feels on his face an oxygen tube running into his nose.

"Hey, what am I doing here and why am I hooked up to all of this?!" Stan begins interrogating Wendy. "Do you have any idea what this stay is going to cost me?! The sheets by themselves cost over one hundred dollars! Where are the kids? Especially Mabel! She has some nerve hitting me with that pipe! After everything I've done for her and her brother this summer, she thanks me by trying to kill me?!"

"Stan, calm down." Wendy says, gently laying Stan back down on the bed. "You're here because you temporarily went into shock due to being hit and who hit you with that pipe wasn't Mabel."

"Oh right, do you really expect me to believe that Mabel has an evil double and she was the one who hit me with that pipe instead?" Stan fumes. "I know who I saw Wendy and it was Mabel who hit me! After all I've done for that little, strange, ungrateful-"

"Stan!" Wendy snaps, her tone of voice surprising the older man. "Trust me when I say it was not Mabel who hit you! You know as well as I do, Mabel would never do that to you!"

"Then who was it?" Stan asks, awaiting an answer. "This I have to hear!"

Just as Wendy opens her mouth to reveal to Stan who is behind his injury, the shockwave now hits the hospital. The strength of the wave knocks Robbie and Wendy to the floor with Stan and the equipment he's hooked to shifting to the other side of the room.

"Dude, what was that?" Robbie asks as he peels himself off the floor. "It felt like an earthquake."

"Does this state even get earthquakes?" Wendy asks as she gets to her feet. "Whatever it was, something tells me I better get to the shack right away!"

"Hey take me with you!" Stan pleads. "The sooner I get out of here the better! This place gives me the creeps!"

"No Stan, you have to stay here." Wendy instructs to the man. "Robbie will be here with you until I get back. I have to get to the shack to make sure everything is ok."

"Wendy are you sure that's a good idea?" Robbie asks as he grabs Wendy's right wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "What if it occurs again? You can get hurt out there!"

"Trust me, I'll be alright." Wendy assures Robbie. "You just look after Stan and once I know what's going on, I'll call you."

Placing a kiss on Robbie's right cheek, Wendy now slips out of his grip and then out the room.

"Be careful." Robbie speaks after her, wishing all the while that he'd done more to keep her there.

"Hey lover boy!" Stan calls out to Robbie. "Get over here and help me out already! Not the most comfortable position you know! This is why I hate hospitals!"

Sighing, Robbie turns from the door and begins towards Stan to help reposition his bed and equipment in the room.

Gravity Falls (Inner Town)

Having left the gleeful residence, Mabel and Gideon are making their way back to the shack while keeping an eye out for any signs of Catherine along the way.

"So if not tonight, what about tomorrow night?" Gideon asks with hope, his unrelenting pursuit of taking Mabel on a date to 'The Club' continuing. "The Club has a dance floor and I've always dreamed of waltzing you across the dance floor in your most elegant gown. Just you and I dancing the night away without a worry in the world."

"Gideon will you focus?" Mabel says, sharply turning to the southerner. "Right now is not the time to talk about going on dates! You felt that vibration like I did and if we don't get to the bottom of it, there won't be a place left to go out to!"

"I also enjoy moonlit picnics under the stars." Gideon continues.

Sighing in exasperation, Mabel continues on her way with Gideon continuing behind her. From the water tower, Catherine is watching the two as they make their back towards the shack.

"I'm so going to enjoy this!" Catherine speaks, now pointing her index finger in their direction.

As the two continue making their way back, they are none the wiser of the glowing oak tree that is now being uprooted from the ground behind them. Noticing the suddenly appearing shadow above them, Gideon looks up and spots a large oak tree rapidly falling towards them. Lunging forward, Gideon quickly moves himself and Mabel out of the way of the tree, it now landing in the spot where they were. The two are laying just mere inches the overturned tree.

"Gideon, what is the big idea!?" Mabel fusses as she gets to her feet. "Why did you push me like that?!"

"Because if I haven't of, you'd be laying under that tree right now." Gideon replies, pointing out the overturned tree to her. "We both would be and besides, I like you better alive."

"That wasn't there before was it?" Mabel inquires, now eyeing the tree. "I remember passing by a tree just like it, but it wasn't like that."

With Mabel eyeing the tree, Gideon now spots large garden shears heading right for them, the shears opening and closing as it approaches the two.

"Time to go darling!" Gideon panics, now grabbing the girl's hand and breaking into a run towards the shack. "This is my favorite suit and it won't look good if it's full of holes!"

From the tower, Catherine is watching as the shears follow in hot pursuit of the two as they make their way back to the shack.

"Like two sitting ducks!" Catherine laughs. "I can do this all day!"

On the porch of the shack, Dipper is pacing back and forth while trying to decide how he is going to look for Catherine. Considering she vanished from sight, she can be anywhere in town and with his book in her possession, no doubt causing chaos wherever she is!

"Ok, so she has Gideon's amulet, my book, and a new power that I have no idea how she gained." Dipper continues. "She's like Gideon now, only female. So just how can I track her down now?"

Continuing to pace, Dipper is suddenly knocked to the floor by a blunt force ramming into him.

"Hey, what the-?" Dipper begins fussing, but upon seeing who ran into him, a smile crosses his face.

"Sorry about that Dip." Mabel apologizes. "We were being chased by a large pair of scissors and were in a bit of a hurry."

"Mabel!" Dipper cheers, embracing the girl in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're back and in one piece!"

"You could thank me for that you know!" Gideon speaks up, his tone full offense as he gets to his feet. "If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be in tip top shape!"

"It's….true." Mabel admits, shuddering at her agreeing with Gideon.

The twins now get to their feet with Dipper scowling at the sight of the southerner.

"Gideon!" Dipper growls.

"Dipper!" Gideon replies, equally annoyed to the see the boy.

With the two boys locked in a death gaze, Mabel turns around and notices Robbie's van approaching the shack, the sound of a vehicle approaching having caught her ears.

"Robbie?" Mabel asks in confusion.

The van now stops with Wendy jumping out and running up to the three.

"Wendy!" Mabel squeals.

"Mabel!" Wendy cheers at the sight of her friend.

"Wendy?" Dipper asks, turning behind him to see the girl.

"Dipper!" Wendy smiles, embracing him and his sister in a hug.

"Wendy?" Gideon cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

Releasing the two, Wendy now turns to Gideon, her smile falling.

"Gideon…." Wendy sighs.

Seeing the reunion from where she stands, Catherine smirks.

"Not what I was expecting, but it will do." Catherine says, keeping her eyes on the crowd below. "At least they are all together again before I put an end to them all! Time to make my entrance!"

Catherine now vanishes from the ledge of the water tower.

"Mabel, I am so glad you are alright!" Wendy cheers once more. "When Dipper told me what happened and where you were, I didn't know what to think."

"And speaking of that." Dipper begins, now turning back to Gideon. "You might want to be a little bit more discreet the next time you want to do your dirty work! I found your calling cards all over the shack and your little apprentice Catherine didn't think to hide her part of the evidence when giving you a hand in kidnapping my sister!"

"What are you flapping your gums about boy?!" Gideon snaps.

Without a word spoken, Dipper reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out the rose he found in the attic bathroom. Laying eyes on the rose, Gideon swallows.

"Looks familiar?" Dipper fumes.

"I figured there was a reason my ears were burning." A voice that mocks Mabel's so closely says to the group, now getting their attention. "Glad to hear that you were thinking about me dear brother!"

Seeing her evil double, Mabel narrows her eyes angrily at the girl.

"Catherine!" Mabel growls. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here after the trouble you caused!"

"Well, it's good to see you too dear sister!" Catherine snidely greets. "I'll admit I didn't think I'd see you alive again, but it's good that you are because I want the satisfaction of destroying you myself!"

"Back off Catherine!" Dipper sternly says to the clone as he steps in front of Mabel. "You've done enough damage! You are not coming anywhere near Mabel!"

"No Dipper, this is my fight and it's about time we settled this for good!" Mabel says, coming from behind her twin. "If it's a standoff, she wants, it's a standoff she gets!"

"I'm happy to hear you say that!" Catherine says rubbing her hands together. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time and I intend to enjoy every minute of it!"

* * *

Well this is it folks! This is the fight you've all been waiting for and it is finally here! Mabel vs Catherine or should I say Versus Mabel! With Catherine more powerful than before, does Mabel stand a chance against her? Or will the scales tip in Mabel's favor? Keeping reading to find out the answers in chapter 10! Next chapter: Versus Mabel revisited!

**Review Please!**


	10. Versus Mabel Revisited I

Chapter 10: Versus Mabel Revisited I

'Gideon and Mabel have escaped Catherine's wrath and are now face to face with the evil clone! What will happen now?'

_Previously_

Seeing her evil double, Mabel narrows her eyes angrily at the girl.

"Catherine!" Mabel growls. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here after the trouble you caused!"

"Well, it's good to see you too dear sister!" Catherine snidely greets. "I'll admit I didn't think I'd see you alive again, but it's good that you are because I want the satisfaction of destroying you myself!"

"Back off Catherine!" Dipper sternly says to the clone as he steps in front of Mabel. "You've done enough damage! You are not coming anywhere near Mabel!"

"No Dipper, this is my fight and it's about time we settled this for good!" Mabel says, coming from behind her twin. "If it's a standoff, she wants, it's a standoff she gets!"

"I'm happy to hear you say that!" Catherine says rubbing her hands together. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"

_Currently_

A daggers of death staring contest has begun between the two girls and if looks could kill, it would be an equal KO!

"I'm taking you down Catherine!" Mabel hisses, continuing to stare daggers at Catherine. "Your reign of terror ends today!"

"There is one problem with that dear sister!" Catherine replies, her tone of voice equally full of hatred as the classic version. "My power outweighs you by one million. One hit from me you'll be right where your uncle is, but to level the playing field, I'll refrain from using my power to destroy you considering how much weaker than me you are!"

"What did you do to Stan?!" Mabel demands an answer.

"As much as I would like you ruin that surprise, you'll find out soon enough!" Catherine replies with a smirk. "When you join him!"

"Catherine, I order you to halt!" Gideon speaks up, now jumping in front of Mabel, his body blocking her from Catherine's view. "Don't you dare hurt her! It's not Mabel you want, it's me!"

"Oh yes, the habitual liar!" Catherine replies, a twisted smile appearing. "Just how long did you think you can keep up your lie? Didn't you think I would find out eventually? When I heard everything you said to her, do you not know how badly I was hurt by that?! I believed you and I trusted you! I felt my heart RIP when I found out everything you told me was a complete lie! But since you are anxious for me to put an end to you, once I am done with her, you're next! In the meantime, let me give you a little taste of what is to come!"

Catherine's eyes now glow an emerald as she points her left palm in Gideon's direction. His puffy snow white hair now changes to numerous snakes, that which resembles mythological medusa's hair. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy take notice and begins backing away from him. Not feeling the 'taste' that Catherine promised, the southerner smirks.

"You know, to be this _all powerful_ being, you certainly are full of hot air!" Gideon snaps to the copy. "All of you Pines are all the same!"

"Um, I believe she's anything but that Gideon!" Mabel manages to speak as the boy turns to her.

"What do you mean dumpling?" Gideon asks.

His question is soon answered by one of his hair snakes biting him on the ear, causing him to yelp in pain. Reaching to the top of his head, he now feels what Catherine has done.

"My Hair!" Gideon screams, anther snake now biting him on the wrist. "What have you done to my perfect hair?!"

"Awe, that's nasty." Wendy mumbles to herself.

Another snake bites him on the neck, which causes the boy to run far from the group, fall to the ground, and roll around as if he is trying to put out a fire.

"You will pay for this!" Gideon screams as he continues rolling around on the ground.

"Now that that pest has been taken care of, it's time you and I settled this!" Catherine says, now turning her attention back to Mabel. "I've been looking forward to this for a while now and nothing is going to stand in my way of finally destroying you and becoming the real Mabel Pines!"

"The feeling is more than mutual!" Mabel sneers, balling up her hands into fists. "And there is only one Mabel Pines in this town and that is me!

Now lunging towards the clone, Mabel swings her right fist towards Catherine. Narrowly dodging the punch, Catherine grabs her wrist with both girls vanishing from the area. Dipper and Wendy begins frantically looking around the area to find where the girls might have gone.

"Ok, where did they go?" Dipper asks as he continues looking around for them. Turning around, Wendy now spots the two girls on the ledge of the water tower that can be seen from the shack.

"Found them!" Wendy announces, now pointing in the direction where the girls are fighting. Dipper now turns in the direction where Wendy is pointing and gasps.

"Is Catherine insane?" Dipper screams. "Mabel can get hurt up there! Mabel, call off the fight and get down before you get seriously injured! This isn't worth it! We can find another way to destroy Catherine! Just get down from there!"

Despite her brother calling out to her, the girl doesn't hear him as the fight between her and Catherine rages on. Dodging a punch from Catherine, Mabel kneels and trips the girl with the copy landing on her back. Seeing an opportunity for dominance, Mabel lands onto top of Catherine so her body is weighing heavily on the clone's.

"This is for my torment with Gideon!" Mabel screams punching Catherine with her right hook.

"This is for pretending to be me and hurting my brother!" Mabel screams once more, punching Catherine with her left hook. "And this is for-"

Mabel's sentence is abruptly cut off by Catherine kicking her in the gut with her right heeled foot, knocking the girl on her back onto the tower's ledge. Getting to her feet, Catherine touches the corner of her mouth and can feel it is moist. Bringing her hand into her view, she notices that there is black ink on her hand.

"You little witch!" Catherine hisses, narrowing her emerald eyes at the classic version. "Look what you did to me!"

Getting to her feet, Mabel lunges at the clone and upon contact, knocks her back down on the ledge once more.

"You'll have more than a busted lip when I'm done with you!" Mabel shouts, socking Catherine with a left hook once more.

"That's it! I've been far too lenient with you!" Catherine sneers, now pushing Mabel off of her. "This ends now!"

Using her newly found power combined with the amulet's power, Catherine summons objects from the ground, the garden sheers she used to chase her and Gideon back to the shack and a crow bar. Grabbing the crow bar, Catherine swings it in Mabel's direction with Mabel dodging it and grabbing the end of it.

"So the all mighty Catherine has to resort to weapons to fight her battles?" Mabel taunts. "I thought you were better than that!"

"Why don't you turn around and find out!" Catherine advises.

Turning around behind her, Mabel notices the garden sheers rapidly coming in her direction as they open and close. Dodging them just in time, the sheers fly over her head with Catherine also dodging the sheers. Standing back up, Mabel is met with a punch in the jaw by Catherine's left hook and knocked back to the ledge. Just as she is about to get up, Catherine slams her heeled foot down on Mabel's chest.

"Now what were you saying about me resorting to weapons to fight my battles?" Catherine evilly grins as she adds pressure to Mabel's chest with her foot, causing the girl to flinch in pain. "What's the matter _Mabel_? Cat got your tongue?"

Summoning what strength she can muster, Mabel grabs Catherine's foot and pushes the girl off of her, making the clone loose her grip on the crow bar as it falls below them. Getting to her knees, Mabel grips her chest as she turns to Catherine.

"I just want to know one thing." Mabel begins as she pants heavily. "Why are you doing this? Why did you side with Gideon and try to replace me? Why are you so angry with me? I treated you just like a real sister should when I created you!"

"For starters, you destroyed me!" Catherine replies.

"Because you tried to kill me!" Mabel yells, now getting to her feet despite the pain surging through her chest. "And behind that, you sent my brother to the hospital! Who wouldn't kill you for that?!"

"And you don't deserve to be the real Mabel Pines!" Catherine screams. "The world would be better off without you! I know I will make a way better Mabel than you!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Mabel asks, her frustration reaching its breaking point. "You are me! You have my voice, my hair, my entire….me! You can't make a better me! It's impossible!"

"Well for the time I did take your place, I did enjoy living your life." Catherine admits. "Despite your tacky clothes and that horrible lumpy mattress. How can you sleep on that thing night after night?"

"My uncle isn't the most accommodating person on the planet." Mabel agrees. "I've been asking for a replacement for the longest time, but you know how he is."

"Tell me about it." Catherine nods. "Oh I almost forgot him. You did ask me what happened to that loud mouth uncle of yours and let me just say, I took the pleasure of silencing him! How dare he bark orders at me like I am his lap dog! No one tells Catherine what to do and gets away with it!"

Feeling her anger returning and quickly reaching its boiling point, a growl escapes from Mabel's throat.

"And not just your uncle, I had to put your brother in his place because he got too nosy for his own good!" Catherine reveals, her twisted smile returning. "But do you want to know the fun part about all of this? They all saw their sweet and lovable Mabel Pines turn against them and was none the wiser about who was really behind it all! Consider your reputation flushed down the drain! I consider it some of my best work!"

If a temper can be measured on a thermometer, the tip would have exploded with as much anger as Mabel is experiencing! Without blinking, Mabel leaps from her area on the ledge and lunges towards Catherine only for the girl to vanish from her spot. Mabel now lands on the area of the ledge where Catherine was standing with the clone appearing behind her. Just as Mabel is about to get up, Catherine slams her right heeled foot into Mabel's back, forcing her back down.

"Trust me, I'd make a way better Mabel then you can ever imagine!" Catherine hisses, pressing her foot into Mabel's back. "Since my mission wasn't completed the first time, trust me when I say, I won't fail twice!"

Back on the ground, Dipper is becoming more and more anxious as he watches the two girls fight.

"I can't take this anymore!" Dipper finally voices. "We have to stop that fight before Mabel gets killed by Catherine!"

"What can we do?" Wendy questions. "If we try to break it up, we may get hurt in the process considering there is no telling how powerful Catherine is!"

Turning from the water tower, Dipper now turns to Gideon, who has gotten to his feet and is dusting himself off as his hair has converted back to normal. Approaching him, Dipper grabs the southerner by the collar and brings him into his view. This surprises the southerner to see the city boy this furious and with him to boot!

"You have to call Catherine off now!" Dipper demands. "It's because of you that those two are up there fighting! Call her off before she kills my sister!"

"Why me?" Gideon asks in a stammer.

"Because it was your bright idea to make a copy of Mabel!" Dipper continues fuming. "How could you act so desperate to the point of bringing back the most dangerous clone known to this town?! This is all of your fault and now you have to call off YOUR clone NOW!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Gideon replies, now forcing Dipper off of him. "This isn't my fault, it's yours!"

"Me?!" Dipper asks in defense. "How is this my fault?!"

"If you hadn't come between me and my marshmella, none of this would have happened!" Gideon retorts. "You just couldn't stand us being together so you turned her against me! If you hadn't done that, me and Mabel would be living happily ever after right now!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I had nothing to do with that?!" Dipper snaps. "Mabel made up her own mind to have nothing to do with you! She does has her own mind you know!"

"You showed up at the club when Mabel was to meet me that night and told me she wasn't going to show up!" Gideon argues back.

"That because she wasn't!" Dipper yells back.

"Guys break it up!" Wendy jumps in, separating the two. "Did either of you forget that we have a fight to break up? I don't know how much Mabel can take from Catherine so we have to think of something and fast before Catherine seriously injures her!"

"This is Gideon's fault so it will be him who breaks it up!" Dipper says, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "If it weren't for him, Catherine wouldn't even be here and have his amulet!"

"Dipper did tell me you had something to do with Catherine's return!" Wendy says, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Seeing the flustered teen, Gideon begins sweating lightly.

"I might have used Stanford's copier to make a copy of my beloved." Gideon nervously replies to Wendy. "But I had no idea that she had a clone and that I brought her back until after I met her!"

"But you are responsible for her taking Mabel's place at the shack!" Dipper quips back. "And look what your little creation did to me!"

Pulling his hair up on the left side of his head, Gideon now spots the bruise that Catherine gave Dipper.

"Ouch." Gideon mumbles.

"So since it was you who brought her back and convinced her to live as my sister while she tried to knock off my uncle and I, then it should be _you _who calls Catherine off, thus ending this fight!" Dipper urges. "My sister could get killed by her and it will be your fault if she does! If you love her as much as you say you do, you'll do everything in your power to save her!"

Taking in Dipper's words, the southerner now turns to where the girls are fighting and notices Mabel is struggling to stand, despite Catherine's heel on her back. Turning back to Dipper and Wendy, Gideon sighs.

"Fine, I'm in, but she won't listen to me." Gideon voices. "When I tried communicating with her before, she ignored me! She didn't even listen to Mabel!"

"Then we have to find another way to get her attention!" Dipper calmly replies. "I have a plan in mind, but you have to trust me and follow me to the letter if you want to save Mabel!"

"I'm in." Gideon nods. "I don't want my Mabel seriously hurt."

"You should have thought about that before you let Catherine off her leash!" Dipper comments.

"I'm in too!" Wendy chimes in.

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking." Dipper begins. "Catherine is a copy of Mabel, which means she is made of paper. Paper can be seriously weakened by water, so if we can get her distracted enough, we can dissolve her using the water from the tower. Then I can shrink her remains using the size altering crystal therefore, being done with her for good!"

"That's a great plan Dipper!" Wendy agrees. "I can get the extra fireman's hose my dad has when he helps with the emergency fires around town. It attaches perfectly with the nozzle attached to the tower!"

"And I know where to get the crystal." Dipper replies.

"What do you want me to do?" Gideon asks.

"You come with me." Dipper instructs. "I want to keep my eye on you! Now once we all have what we need, we'll meet back here."

"Dipper, there is a problem." Wendy speaks up. "I just remembered that the nozzle attached to the tower is on the backside of it. How are we going to get the hose attached without her seeing one of us?"

"I'll think of something, but we have to gather what we need now if we want Mabel alive!" Dipper commands.

Wendy and Gideon nod to Dipper with the boy turning to the tower to see that Mabel is at Catherine's mercy.

"_Hang in there Mabel."_ Dipper mentally says to himself. "_We will get you out of this!"_

Everyone now rushes off to gather what they need.

Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital (Room 4321)

Having helped reposition Stan in his room, Robbie is sitting at the man's bedside staring at his cellphone in anticipation of Wendy's phone call.

"Come on Wendy, what are you doing?" Robbie mumbles to himself as he continues staring at his phone's caller ID's panel. "I need to know what is going on and if you are alright!"

Stan, whom has gotten himself in seating position, turns to the boy.

"What are you doing?" Stan asks, noticing Robbie staring anxiously at his cell phone.

"Waiting for a phone call." Robbie blandly answers.

"Here's an idea genius, try calling someone to get me out of here!" Stan suggests. "The longer I'm here, the less money I'm making!"

"Aren't you supposed to be here for overnight or whatever?" Robbie asks, now turning to vision to the man.

"Doctors only say that so they can keep bleeding you dry with each passing minute!" Stan argues. "I only have a bump on the head, not dying. So call someone to get me out of here!"

Sighing, Robbie goes to his speed dial list and finds Wendy's number. Tapping the touch screen, the other ends begins ringing. After a minute, Wendy's end picks up.

"Hello?" Wendy answers, her voice sounding if she is out of breath.

"Wendy, good I caught you!" Robbie begins. "What is going on out there and are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." Wendy answers. "I'm just picking something up from my dad's supplies."

"Why?" Robbie asks in confusion.

"I can't really explain it right now, but I'll tell you later." Wendy replies. "I'll call you back when I get the chance!"

With that, Wendy's end hangs up. Pulling his phone away from his ear, Robbie notices the screen says: Call End!

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?" Stan asks, his voice evident with anger. "I want to get out of here!"

"The doctor said you have to stay here." Robbie repeats. "Even Wendy said you are to stay put."

"That's what you think!" Stan fumes as he up completely and throws the covers back. "I'm busting out of here and today and if you got sense like I know you do, you won't try to stop me!"

Pulling the IV out of his arm and the oxygen tubes out of his nose, Stan gets out of bed and begins searching for his clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" Stan asks, now turning to Robbie.

"I can't let you leave!" Robbie insists. "You heard what the doctor and Wendy both said, you have to stay here!"

"I'll make you a deal." Stan begins. "If you help me bust out of here, I'll let you back in the shack to see Wendy during her shift and I won't even give you a time limit!"

Hearing's Stan's offer, Robbie perks up. Ever since being banned from the shack, the only time he can see Wendy is during her breaks and/or after her shifts. To be able to see her on the job once more is too good of an offer to pass up!

"Deal!" Robbie quickly agrees.

"Now help me find my clothes so we can get out of here!" Stan reiterates. "I feel like I'm dying each minute I'm here."

The two now begins searching around the room for the older man's clothes.

Gravity Falls Water Tower

Having given the fight all she has, Mabel is on her knees as she catches her breath with Catherine standing over her, her breath already caught.

"Ready to give up yet?" Catherine taunts, now kicking Mabel in her ribs and knocking her on her side.

"Never!" Mabel manages to speak through the pain as she struggles to get to her feet. "I'm not letting you win!"

"It seems I already have!" Catherine continues. "I can't wait until I'm rid of you for good and take your place! Come to think about it, your life isn't so bad after all so I think I will just keep it!"

"After what you put me through with Gideon, I'm not letting you take my place if my life depends on it!" Mabel declares, now getting to her feet and leaning against the water tower. "Do you have any idea how close he was to killing me because of you? Do you know that he forced himself on me? Do you have any idea all of what I had to endure because of you?!"

"Not my life, not my problem!" Catherine cackles. "And I think you and Gideon make a cute couple! After all, aren't you looking for your prince charming so you can have your epic summer romance? So if anything, I did you a favor so you should be thanking me!"

Hearing Catherine taunt her dream brings Mabel's temper to a bubbling point. It's one thing to insult her clothing, but to insult her family and her lifelong dream is unacceptable!

"Now you've gone too far!" Mabel hisses. "You won't get away with that!"

Despite how painful it is to breath, Mabel draws in a sharp breath as she begins approaching Catherine.

"What's the matter Mabel?" Catherine laughs. "You look tired! Here, let me put you out of your misery! For good!"

Balling up her right hand into a fist, Catherine now swings it in Mabel's direction. Seeing the girl's fist coming at her, Mabel dodges it just in time and quickly grabs it. Having a firm hold on the clone's wrist, Mabel kicks Catherine in the stomach, bringing her to her knees. With Catherine down, Mabel elbows the girl in the back and knocks her to the ledge.

"That's for taunting my dream of having an epic summer romance!" Mabel hisses.

On the ground, everyone now gathers at the base of the water tower, Wendy with the hose that her father uses at the lake, Dipper with the shrink/growth device, and Gideon with them.

"Ok, so how are we going to get this thing hooked up?" Wendy questions.

"I'll get up there and hook it up." Dipper nods. "If Mabel can keep Catherine busy long enough, I can get up the ladder, attach it, and get back down without her seeing me."

"Do you think it will work?" Wendy wonders, worry evident in her tone.

"It's the only option we have if we want to save Mabel and this town from Catherine's wrath." Dipper replies with declaration. "She's done enough damage!"

"Be careful Dipper." Wendy wishes, now handing Dipper the hose.

Taking the hose from Wendy and placing the shrink/growth device in his vet pocket, Dipper rushes to the ladder of the tower. Looking up the ladder, Dipper notices the distance between the top of the ladder to the ground at his starting point. Taking a deep breath, the younger pines begins up the ladder with the hose wrapped around his right shoulder.

Back with the girls, Mabel and Catherine are in a power struggle as they are locked in hand to hand combat.

"It was a mistake creating you and an even bigger mistake calling you my sister!" Mabel voices, now blocking another punch from the clone. "This has gone on long enough and now this has to end!"

"For once we agree on something!" Catherine replies. "Let me be the first to volunteer!"

Vanishing from in front of Mabel, Catherine appears behind her and grabs a handful of Mabel's hair, slinging her face first into the body of the water tower. Dizzy from the face slam, Mabel falls to the ledge at Catherine's feet. Kneeling down, Catherine grabs her around the neck as Mabel looms close to the edge of the ledge.

"I can't tell you what a delight it will be to never see your face again!" Catherine hisses. "You'll be out of my way with your life up for the taking!"

Gripping Catherine's hand that is around her throat, Mabel begins trying to pry it off with something suddenly catching her eye. Turning her vision to the left, she now spots Dipper at the top of the ladder. Noticing that she is looking at him, Dipper places his finger to his lips, indicating that he needs her to stay quiet. Seeing Mabel's vision shifted, Catherine now turns in that direction and spots Dipper.

"You might want to think again!" Catherine growls.

Pointing her right palm in Dipper's direction, his grip is suddenly loosened from the ladder with him now falling back to the ground.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouts.

Pushing Catherine off of her, Mabel quickly get to her feet. Just as she is about to run to the ladder to reach out to Dipper, Catherine grabs her back by the hair and slings her back to the ledge. Seeing Catherine about to bring her foot down on her once more, Mabel quickly gets to her feet. Stepping from in front of Catherine, Mabel steps to the side and feels her left foot now slip over the end of the ledge. Losing her balance, Mabel begins flailing her arms wildly to help her regain her balance to step back onto the ledge.

Smirking, Catherine steps in front of her. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Catherine now blows Mabel a kiss with Mabel feeling herself loose what little balance she managed to muster. Tipping over the edge, but reacting quickly, Mabel grabs onto the edge of the ledge with both hands, despite the ledge's wood splinters digging into her skin.

"You know what they say Mabel dear." Catherine begins as she kneels in front of Mabel. "Don't look down!"

Blocking out her words, Mabel looks down and notices the distance it is from the top to the bottom. Shutting her eyes tight, Mabel draws in a sharp breath.

* * *

Do we dare say that this is the end? Do we dare say that Catherine won and will become the real Mabel Pines? No! Mabel has a chance to come back and stronger than ever! While the battle has been an eventful one, it isn't over yet! Will Stan successfully bust out of the hospital with Robbie's help? And what will become of Dipper's plan? These questions answered and more in chapter 11! Next chapter: Versus Mabel part II with a surprising twist thrown into the mix! Stay tuned!

Special A/N: Due to a last minute opening in my schedule next week, I will be posting chapter 1 to Child of Destiny's Sequel, Prophecy's Light, next Tuesday!

**Review Please!**


	11. Versus Mabel Revisited II

Chapter 11: Versus Mabel Revisited II

'The battle has reached dangerous heights and Mabel is hanging on for dear life! Will she be able to come back from this and defeat her foe?'

_Previously_

"It was a mistake creating you and an even bigger mistake calling you my sister!" Mabel voices, now blocking another punch from the clone. "This has gone on long enough and now this has to end!"

"For once we agree on something!" Catherine replies. "Let me be the first to volunteer!"

Vanishing from in front of Mabel, Catherine appears behind her and grabs a handful of Mabel's hair, slinging her face first into the body of the water tower. Dizzy from the face slam, Mabel falls to the ledge at Catherine's feet. Kneeling down, Catherine grabs her around the neck as Mabel looms close to the edge of the ledge.

"I can't tell you what a delight it will be to never see your face again!" Catherine hisses. "You'll be out of my way with your life up for the taking!"

Gripping Catherine's hand that is around her throat, Mabel begins trying to pry it off with something suddenly catching her eye. Turning her vision to the left, she now spots Dipper at the top of the ladder. Noticing that she is looking at him, Dipper places his finger to his lips, indicating that he needs her to stay quiet. Seeing Mabel's vision shifted, Catherine now turns in that direction and spots Dipper.

"You might want to think again!" Catherine growls.

Pointing her right palm in Dipper's direction, his grip is suddenly loosened from the ladder with him now falling back to the ground.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouts.

Pushing Catherine off of her, Mabel quickly get to her feet. Just as she is about to run to the ladder to reach out to Dipper, Catherine grabs her back by the hair and slings her back to the ledge. Seeing Catherine about to bring her foot down on her once more, Mabel quickly gets to her feet. Stepping from in front of Catherine, Mabel steps to the side and feels her left foot now slip over the end of the ledge. Losing her balance, Mabel begins flailing her arms wildly to help her regain her balance to step back onto the ledge.

Smirking, Catherine steps in front of her. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Catherine now blows Mabel a kiss with Mabel feeling herself loose what little balance she managed to muster. Tipping over the edge, but reacting quickly, Mabel grabs onto the edge of the ledge with both hands, despite the ledge's wood splinters digging into her skin.

"You know what they say Mabel dear." Catherine begins as she kneels in front of Mabel. "Don't look down!"

Blocking out her words, Mabel looks down and notices the distance it is from the top to the bottom. Shutting her eyes tight, Mabel draws in a sharp breath.

_Currently_

Drawing in another sharp breath, Mabel looks up and notices that Catherine is grinning evilly at her, her brace filled twisted smile grinning the word victory as if she has already won the battle.

"You know Mabel, it'll be a shame to have to annihilate you." Catherine begins. "I was just getting use to having you around. But then again, how can I take your life if you're still alive?"

"You'll never be able to take my place!" Mabel manages to voice. "You've already exposed yourself and Dipper will destroy you if I don't do it myself!"

"Oh yes, speaking of the little wad!" Catherine growls, her eyes narrowing at the classic version. "He's as good as out of my hair as you will soon be! And with you two gone, everyone else who hasn't discovered my secret yet, such as your gullible friends, will see your face in the last moments of their life! Just remember one thing Mabel, being a copy of you has its advantages and one of them is being able to get away with murder because no one would ever suspect the town's sweetest resident to be concealing a dark side!"

Tired of hearing that Catherine plans to use her image to continue her dirty work, Mabel now summons all of her determination and strength! Despite the ledge's wood splinters digging into her hands, the older pines reaches up and grabs onto Catherine's hair, using it as leverage to pull her from over the edge of the tower's ledge.

"Get your hands off me!" Catherine screams, Mabel now falling onto the ledge on her side. Jumping to her feet, Mabel fiercely turns to Catherine.

"Thanks for the lift!" Mabel slyly grins. "You seem to have a flaw in your design! In order for you to use my face to do anything, it has to be recognizable first!"

Having said that, Mabel reaches out and grabs a hand full of Catherine's hair. Forcing the girl down, Mabel slams Catherine's face against her right knee. With Catherine down, Mabel kicks her in the ribs, knocking her to her side.

"I'm not out of this fight yet!" Mabel hisses. "It's going to take a lot more than pushing me over the ledge of this tower to get rid of me!"

"You're going to pay dearly for that you witch!" Catherine voices, now getting onto her knees. "You have crossed the line!"

"So cross back over it so I can put an end to you!" Mabel challenges. "You might have gotten away with hurting my brother and my uncle, but you will _never_ hurt my friends! You'd have to kill me if you want to get away with that!"

"That can be arranged!" Catherine evilly chuckles as she struggles to her feet. "I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

"Gladly!" Mabel spits, now grabbing Catherine's hair and slamming her face against the water tower. Seeing how dizzy her clone is from the face slam, Mabel smirks.

"What's the matter Catherine?" Mabel taunts. "You look tired. Here, let me give you hand!"

Balling up her right hand, Mabel punches Catherine in the jaw, knocking the clone back to the ledge.

"And you'll find that task to be harder than me imagining you living my life!" Mabel spits.

On The Ground

Wendy and Gideon has noticed that Dipper has lost his grip on the ladder and is plummeting towards them at a rapid rate.

"Oh no! Dipper!" Wendy cries.

"I knew he couldn't get that hose attached!" Gideon scoffs. "Never send an amateur to do a professional's job!"

Blowing off what Gideon just said about Dipper, Wendy rushes to the tower's ladder and holds out her arms.

"I've got you buddy." Wendy whispers. "I've got you."

With Dipper continuing to fall, he now shuts his eyes tight in anticipation of his hastened death by hitting the ground with force. Being merely two centimeters from the ground, the younger pines now lands in Wendy's arms. The shrink/growth device slips out of his pocket and hits the ground with the now broken crystal detaching from the flashlight.

"You're safe now Dipper." Wendy calmly says to the boy. "I've got you, but I can't say the same about your little contraption."

Hearing Wendy's voice, Dipper now opens his eyes and turns to her. Seeing that he is indeed laying in her arms, a wide smile forms on Dipper's face as he relaxes into the girl's embrace.

"I can lie here forever." Dipper whispers in a singing voice.

Seeing how comfortable the boy is getting in her arms, Wendy coughs to get his attention.

"You're all good man." Wendy says to him. "You can get down now."

Continuing to smile wide, Dipper now slides out of the teen's arms and back to the ground, softly landing on his feet. Looking down, Dipper notices the flashlight and broken crystal and picks up the remains. Looking them over, Dipper grips both in his hands.

"I see that taking Catherine down is proving to be a real challenge." Dipper speaks, now turning to the girls and noticing that Mabel has the upper hand over her copy. "But we're going to need some help and as much as I would hate to turn to her, we may not have any other choice."

"Who are you talking about Dipper?" Wendy curiously asks, cocking an eyebrow at the boy.

"Let's just say that she isn't exactly the friendliest person in town." Dipper riddles. "Catherine attacked her when she was in the shop earlier and if I know Pacifica, she will love getting her hands on Catherine for that. Plus about two weeks ago when Catherine humiliated her in the Ice cream Parlor when she insulted Mabel."

"No Dipper, no way!" Wendy protests. "If you get Pacifica out here, do you know what Catherine will do to her?! You already see the struggle we're having with bringing her down now! Pacifica won't stand a chance against her! I know how you feel about her and trust me, I feel that way too, but this is throwing her right into the line of fire! Even I know Catherine would be too much for her to handle!"

"Normally I'd agree with you Wendy, but at this point, we have no other choice." Dipper replies. "Pacifica loves revenge and humiliating people, it's her lot in life and that's exactly what we need right now. I know that she will be able to get Catherine's attention long enough so we can put our plan into action! With her on our side, we are sure to be rid of Catherine permanently!"

"I'm still not sure about this Dipper." Wendy continues. "What if Pacifica won't listen to us? You know how she is; the only one she listens to is herself."

"Wendy, all I ask is that you trust me." Dipper says, his gaze catching with hers. "It will take some convincing for me to get Pacifica to listen, but I guarantee by the end of this day, we will have our victory!"

Turning back to the water tower, everyone notices Mabel and Catherine are staring daggers at one another.

"For Mabel's sake, we have to make sure this works." Dipper speaks.

"It better work!" Gideon voices. "I plan to marry Mabel one day and I can't do that if something happens to her!"

Wendy and Dipper now turn to Gideon with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Gideon asks, looking between the two. "You two were doing most of the talking. Don't I have a say in anything?"

"Let's just get going." Dipper leads.

Turning away from the tower, everyone now departs from the area to go visit the town's least favorite blonde.

Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital

Having gotten himself dressed, Stanford and Robbie are making out their strategy to escape from the hospital sight unseen.

"Ok, so how are we going to get out of here without being seen?" Robbie questions. "And what's going to happen when the doctor comes to check up on you?"

"That's the problem with you kids today." Stan replies. "You think too small. You call yourself a musician, but yet you have a one track mind!"

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Robbie asks in a nonchalant tone of voice. "Stuff pillows under the covers to make it look as if you're still here?"

"That would only work if I were sneaking out of a house." Stanford sighs as he shakes his head. "I didn't even do that when I was a kid! You have to learn how to play the system kid and to do that, you need to think big!"

Looking around the hospital room for anything that can help him escape, Stan now spots a set of scrubs, a surgeon's cap, and a face mask sitting on the shelf across the room. Making his way over to them, the older pines now pulls them out and gains an idea.

"I have an idea that I know will be crazy enough to work." Stan says to Robbie, the boy now turning to him to see what he is referring to. Seeing what the older man is holding up, Robbie begins shaking his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Robbie protests. "I am not wearing that! I don't want anything to do with this germ factory!"

"Who said anything about you?" Stan replies. "You will lie in the bed and I will act as if I am _taking _you to another hospital when in actuality, we're making a break for it!"

Robbie stares at the man and blinks twice.

"What? You got a better idea?" Stan asks.

Several minutes later, a 'doctor' now exits room 4321 with a 'patient' as he begins wheeling the bed down the hall.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Robbie asks from under the covers.

"If you keep quiet it will!" Stan ford hisses to Robbie. "I didn't become who I am today by following the rules!"

"Something tells me this is a bad idea." Robbie mumbles to himself.

Continuing down the hall, Dr. Smith now spots the two and approaches them with Stan turning his vision to the bed.

"I was hoping I'd run into you today Dr. Stringfellow." Dr. Smith begins with a smile. "I noticed that you were coming from Stanford Pines' room. I was just heading there myself to check up on him. So how is he doing?"

"Oh he's doing ok." Stan replies in a deep tone, disguising his voice. "When I checked on him, he had a bit of a cough, but he's doing much better now."

"That's great to hear." Dr. Smith nods. "Now what are you doing with this bed?"

"It is needed at another hospital." Stan continues. "I'm late, so I better get this off to them."

"Alright then." Dr. Smith nods. "Nice seeing you again Dr. Stringfellow."

"Same here." Stan says as he continues pushing the bed down the hall.

With Stan continuing to push his 'patient' down the hall, Dr. Smith now walks into Stan's room. Seeing the space empty with only one bed present, Dr. Smith pokes his head out of the room and looks down the hall at the 'Dr. Stringfellow' pushing the bed down the hall. Looking back in the room, Dr. Smith jumps out the room, now knowing who left the room and is pushing the bed down the hall.

"Wait, that's not Dr. Stringfellow, that's Stan Pines!" Dr. Smith shouts. "Security, stop that man! That patient is attempting to leave the hospital without a proper discharge!"

Hearing what Dr. Smith just said, Stan stops, turns around, and notices two hospital security officers gaining on him.

"Time to go kid!" Stan announces. "They're on to us!"

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Robbie shouts, now pulling the covers back from over his head as Stan begins sprinting down the hall with the bed. "If I learned anything in school, it's definitely not this!"

"We're not done for yet kid!" Stan laughs. "I've got everything under control! Just hang on!"

"You're nuts!" Robbie screams. "And the name is Robbie!"

With the hospital personnel hot on his trail, Stan now rounds a corner with Robbie hanging on to the bed rails for dear life. Seeing an open elevator, Stan now leads the two right into it with the door closing behind them and locking the security officers out.

"We'll head them off on the ground floor!" One of the officer's says to the other.

"Ok, tell me again how you plan to get us out of here?" Robbie asks as he gets himself into seating position. "And what if they are waiting for us on the ground floor? I've seen this in movies before and it never works!"

"You know, you ask too many questions." Stan impatiently sighs. "Just watch and learn kid. I didn't become the con-man I am today if I didn't pull a few stunts, despite how many times I was locked up for them."

The elevator now reaches the ground floor and opens. Looking ahead, the older pines now spots the two security guards standing in front of the sliding doors and behind them, an open ambulance.

"Perfect!" Stan says with victory. "If you want me, come and get me!"

With a hard push, Stan now shoves the bed with Robbie at the two guards, it running into them, and knocking them over like bowling pins. With the two guards out of the way, the bed is headed outside towards the open ambulance.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Robbie screams.

The bed now collides with the rear end of the ambulance with Robbie flying into it. Stepping over the two guards, Stan shuts the doors and jumps in the driver's side of the ambulance.

"Let's see them try to catch me now!" Stan laughs as he starts the engine to the vehicle. "So long suckers!"

Stomping his foot on the gas pedal, the vehicle now peels away from the hospital parking lot.

"Ah, sweet freedom!" Stan sings as he now gets onto the highway, which leads towards the main town of Gravity Falls.

Water Tower

Mabel and Catherine are both at a standstill, both girls showing obvious bruises from their fight and panting heavily.

"Catherine, this is crazy!" Mabel speaks up, now wiping the blood from her split lip. "We can't keep going on like this! Neither of us are closer to ending this feud!"

"I'm not going to stop until one of us is dead!" Catherine growls, now spitting black ink from her mouth. "And when I mean one of us, I mean _you_!"

"But I still don't understand Catherine!" Mabel continues. "We had a good connection when I made you. We made cookies together, we had a sleep over, and I even introduced you to my friends in the park, including the cute boy I liked! What did I ever do to make you this mad at me?"

"If you must know, fine, I'll tell you." Catherine begins. "You have a loving brother, a somewhat caring uncle, and you never have a care in the world! Everything to you is sunshine and rainbows! You never had an off day in your life!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" Mabel retorts. "Oh yea, I forgot, you're me."

"Exactly! You have it all and I want that life!" Catherine continues. "I shouldn't be your clone, I should be you and living the life you have! You don't deserve it and I'm going to do everything I can to _take_ it from you!"

Hearing Catherine admit her reasons for turning on her, Mabel can't help but feel a smidgen sorry for the girl.

"Catherine, there's no reason to be jealous of me." Mabel says, her voice lightening. "And there is no reason to kill me because you are. Maybe we can work something out to where you can enjoy my life with me, like sisters."

"There won't be anything to be jealous of if you don't exist!" Catherine says, her twisted brace filled smile returning.

Raising her hands to the air, an emerald orb now engulfs the copy as a white crackling electricity begins circling around her inside of the orb.

"You can see it as me destroying the competition!" Catherine roars.

Still engulfed by the emerald orb, steady streams of electricity now enters into the orb and begins circles around Catherine, but more specifically around the amulet. After a minute, the emerald orb disappears revealing to Mabel an electric and remodeled version of Catherine with all signs of battle vanished from her form.

"I've restrained from using my power to destroy you, but I'm now longer going to hold back!" Catherine declares as she holds up her right index finger, it popping with electricity. "You want to end this, fine! I don't want to waste any time hastening your death! Now it's time for you to get a taste of what I'm really made of!"

Aiming her finger towards Mabel, a spark of electricity now hits the two panels Mabel is standing in front of, setting those wood planks wildly ablaze, and causing the girl to fall backwards onto the ledge.

"Oh no." Mabel mumbles as she swallows. "Now what am I going to do?"

With the power of the amulet, Catherine now levitates above the flames with Mabel immediately spotting the source of the clone's power: the electrically charged amulet attached to Catherine's sweater.

"The amulet!" Mabel says in shock.

Northwest Mansion

"After what she did to me, there is no way I'm going to face her again!" Pacifica fumes. "She had her hands around my throat!"

"Pacifica, please listen to me." Dipper sternly replies, doing his best not to snap at the blonde. "I know what happened to you in the shop shocked you, and trust me, it shocked me too, but I apologize that Catherine attacked you."

"Catherine?" Pacifica asks in confusion. "I thought it was your that freak..I mean Mabel that attacked me in the shop. So that twin girl that I saw in the ice cream shop with Mabel that day is you guys sister after all."

"Yea, she is." Dipper nods, going along with what Pacifica knows about Catherine so far. "When she attacked you, I thought that was Mabel, but the two switched places that day without telling me."

"But why should I help out any of you?" Pacifica snidely asks, folding her arms across her chest. "Especially Mabel? I don't like her and I don't talk to any of you! So I'm not going to waste my time with her and her problems! Now I'm late with brushing my hair! Good bye!"

Stepping back into the front doorway of her mansion and just as she is shutting the door on them, Dipper's hand stops the door with him fiercely shoving it open.

"Pacifica, you don't know the seriousness of the situation!" Dipper replies while doing his best to remain calm with the protesting blonde. "Catherine has Mabel cornered on the water tower as we speak and we've tried everything to diffuse the fight between them! Catherine can potentially kill my sister and that's the last thing I want!"

"So why are you coming to me with your problems?" Pacifica snaps. "Does this look like a charity?"

"Because I am offering you a chance to get back at her for what she did to you." Dipper bargains. "You know as well as I do I wouldn't even be here if this weren't serious and asking for your help at that! I'm asking you to do what you do best because I know the only one who can get under Catherine's skin is you!"

"If I do say so myself, I am good at what I do." Pacifica gloats with a smirk. "Ok, so let's say that I help you out with your sister, what's in it for me?"

"A date with Dipper!" Gideon pipes in, running up to the boy's right. "Dipper will go out with you!"

"What?" Dipper gasps, whipping his attention to the boy. "Hey!"

"Hey you're that psychic kid, Gideon." Pacifica identifies.

"I see that my work does indeed proceed me." Gideon gloats as he pops his suit collar. "If I do say so myself, I am an _expert_ at what I do."

"Ok, enough with the introductions!" Dipper snaps. "So are you in?"

"Sure, I'm in." Pacifica nods. "In a way, I guess I _do_ owe you for saving me back in the shop when your sister attacked me."

Just then, the entire area suddenly goes dark with every light in town shorting out.

"What just happened?" Gideon asks dumbfoundly as he looks around the darkened area.

"I think I have an idea." Wendy speaks up, now spotting a beam of white light shooting into the air in the area of the water tower, everyone turning in that direction as well. "Either those are the Northern Lights or that is the brightest comet I've ever seen."

"I know exactly what's behind that!" Dipper angrily says, narrowing his eyes. "Whatever we're going to do, we better get moving before things go from bad to worse, if they haven't already!"

"James, get the car!" Pacifica shouts into the house. "I've got a job to do!"

* * *

And now Pacifica is involved, but Dipper does have a point! Pacifica is the only one who can get under Catherine's skin, which is what led to Catherine attacking her in the first place! But will that be enough to put a stop to her rampage or will it take something more to bring her down? With Mabel having identified the clone's source of power, will she be able to remove it or what will happen next? Keep reading to find out in chapter 12! Next chapter: The battle escalates to dangerous heights as a sacrifice is made to save the town of Gravity Falls!

Special A/N: I would like to thank everyone who gave such great feedback on the first chapter of Prophecy's Light. The next chapter will be posted very soon so for those whom haven't read the first chapter as of yet, please be sure to do so as the action kicks off next chapter!

**Review Please!**


	12. The Wrath of Catherine!

Chapter 12: The Wrath of Catherine!

'Catherine has decided to awaken her true power to destroy Mabel! Is this the end for our heroine?'

_Previously_

"Because I am offering you a chance to get back at her for what she did to you." Dipper bargains. "You know as well as I do I wouldn't even be here if this weren't serious and asking for your help at that! I'm asking you to do what you do best because I know the only one who can get under Catherine's skin is you!"

"If I do say so myself, I am good at what I do." Pacifica gloats with a smirk. "Ok, so let's say that I help you out with your sister, what's in it for me?"

"A date with Dipper!" Gideon pipes in, running up to the boy's right. "Dipper will go out with you!"

"What?" Dipper gasps, whipping his attention to the boy. "Hey!"

"Hey you're that psychic kid, Gideon." Pacifica identifies.

"I see that my work does indeed proceed me." Gideon gloats as he pops his suit collar. "If I do say so myself, I am an _expert_ at what I do."

"Ok, enough with the introductions!" Dipper snaps. "So are you in?"

"Sure, I'm in." Pacifica nods. "In a way, I do owe you for saving me back in the shop when your sister attacked me."

Just then, the entire area suddenly goes dark with every light in town shorting out.

"What just happened?" Gideon asks dumbfoundly as he looks around the darkened area.

"I think I have an idea." Wendy speaks up, now spotting a beam of white light shooting into the air in the area of the water tower, everyone turning in that direction as well. "Either those are the Northern Lights or that is the brightest comet I've ever seen."

"I know exactly what's behind that!" Dipper angrily says, narrowing his eyes. "Whatever we're going to do, we better get moving before things go from bad to worse, if they haven't already!"

"James, get the car!" Pacifica shouts into the house. "I've got a job to do!"

_Currently_

A black and purple stretched limousine is driving down the darkened streets of Gravity Falls with the high beams of the vehicle shining brightly as it makes to its way towards the desired destination.

"So tell me what is going on again?" Pacifica questions to Dipper as the boy takes another sip of his pitt cola.

"Catherine has trapped Mabel on top of the water and has engaged her in a deadly battle!" Dipper answers, unaware that he is squeezing his can of pitt cola. "Catherine is so insanely jealous of Mabel that is she is trying to kill her so she can steal her life. I can't take it anymore and have to take Catherine down before I lose my twin!"

"So where do I come in again?" Pacifica questions once more.

"I need you to distract Catherine long enough so I can get to the top of the water tower and hook up the hose." Dipper explains once more to the blonde. "You can try to convince her that you are weaker than her and that she is stronger than you so that her attention will be drawn away from Mabel. Catherine loves being in control and if she sees that you are surrendering to her, that will take the heat off Mabel greatly."

"But won't that make Catherine want to hurt Pacifica because she is surrendering to her?" Wendy adds in. "Especially since she attacked her in the shop?"

"Not exactly." Dipper replies, turning his attention to Wendy. "Catherine won't have the chance to get too close to Pacifica. After I hook the hose up, we will proceed to put our plan into action and once she's down, I'll make sure she's out for good!"

"That plan better work this time!" Gideon snaps as he shoves caramel peanuts into his mouth. "I love Mabel way too much to let something happen to her! I can't go on without my little sugar plum!"

Everyone now turns to Gideon with cocked eyebrows.

"What?" Gideon asks. "Do I not have the right to declare how much I love your sister?"

"No, no you don't." Dipper simply replies.

"Ok just so we're clear, I don't surrender to anyone." Pacifica clarifies. "But I think I do have a way to get her attention so you all can do what you plan on doing to defeat her. After all, I will see to it she pays for putting her hands around my neck! She obviously has no knowledge of how long it takes for me to loo this beautiful and not to mention how long it takes for me to exfoliate my skin! She ruined my exfoliation job when she grabbed me that like! I'm going to see to it that she knows what it's like to tangle with a Northwest!"

"I like your enthusiasm Pacifica." Dipper praises. "Now let's just make sure that is the last thing Catherine remembers before she's taken down!"

Holding out his right hand, Wendy places hers on top of his with Pacifica placing hers hand on top of Wendy's, and Gideon with caramel peanut stains on it places adds his in last. Everyone turns to Gideon with a look of disgust.

"What? These peanuts are delicious!" Gideon smiles.

"Ok, we are all in agreement." Dipper says. "We only have one chance at this and we have to follow it to the letter! This is the final battle and this is where it ends! For Mabel, Down with Catherine!"

"Down with Catherine!" Everyone declares in a cheer.

With the high beams shining bright, the limousine is continuing on its destination through the darkened streets.

Stan and Robbie

The hijacked ambulance is making its way down the highway that is still lit by the street lights.

"Ah sweet freedom." Stan sings. "It never tasted so good. For each minute I was lying in the death factory, I actually felt like I was dying!"

Through the small double doors behind the front seats of the ambulance, Robbie emerges and takes a seat in the passenger side as he pants heavily from being thrown into the back of the vehicle. Keeping his eyes on the road, Stan now notices the boy sitting next to him out of the corner of his right eye.

"Well, look who finally decided to play catch up." Stan cracks, his eyes still on the road. "Did you get in a nap while you were back there too?"

"Naps are for children! I'm a teenager for Pete's sake!" Robbie snaps. "And never ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Stan asks with a smirk.

"You nearly killed me back at the hospital!" Robbie replies, having caught his breath. "I was thrown into the back of this thing and you were behind it!"

"For the love of it all kid, you have to learn to live a little." Stan replies. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you live one cooped up life!"

"Live a little?" Robbie retorts. "You call running from hospital security and throwing me in the back of this ambulance living a little? Insanity is more like it!"

"Let me tell you something Robbie." Stan begins, now crossing an intersection. "Through my many years on this earth, I haven't had much excitement and that is the most excitement I've seen and experienced in year.. While I do run the Mystery Shack and enjoy the revenue that is made from my exhibits, it isn't the excitement that I look for or even want sometimes. And besides, the most fun I've had was at a water park many years ago, but nothing has come close to breaking out of the hospital! I've never felt so alive!"

"Well while you were having your fun, I was terrified." Robbie says with an eye roll. "And don't you dare tell Wendy I said that! I'm her knight and shining musician who shows no fear!"

"Hey no worries." Stan says with a smirk. "But that won't mean I'll forget about it. It'll just give me something to hold over you when the time comes."

Continuing down the road, the lights that are lighting the highway now black out with the bulbs causing the glass they are sitting behind to break. This causes Stan to slam on the brakes, bringing the vehicle to an abrupt stop.

"Ok, what just happened?" Robbie asks. "Why did the lights suddenly go out?"

"I don't know, but that's bad for business!" Stan begins fuming. "If it's black out here, then I know the shack has no power! How can I make any money if those suckers can't see what they are buying? I better put the pedal to the metal and get back there pronto!"

"What about those kids?" Robbie questions to the man. "Aren't you concerned about that boy and his sister? They are still there too you know."

"Oh, right." Stan nods. "Thanks for the reminder. You better hold onto something because this ride _will _get bumpy!"

Slamming his foot on the gas, the ambulance now peels away from the spot it is in and begins down the road at break neck speed! While the vehicle is tearing down the darkened road, the sounds of police sirens can now be heard from behind them as it is approaching the vehicle.

"And now the police are after us?!" Robbie sighs. "Oh man! This keeps getting worse and worse!"

"I've out ran every ticket that came my way in the past years and I'm going to do the same with this one!" Stan declares. "I've never got one in my life and I'm not going to start now! Road safety laws, prepare to be ignored!"

Seeing an exit coming up that leads into a wooded area off the highway, Stan now steers the ambulance onto that exit, knocking down the fence that was up to close that area off in the process.

"I'd like to see them try to catch me now!" Stan laughs as he steers the ambulance through the woods. "So long suckers!"

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Robbie asks, his voice full of fear as Stan veers the vehicle through the tree populated area.

"Of course I do." Stan replies. "This is a short cut back to the shack. Don't worry, we'll be back there in no time while losing these pigs in the process!"

"Hopefully in one piece." Robbie voices, noticing as Stan swerves to dodge a large oak tree.

The cops that are in hot pursuit of the ambulance now enters into the wooded area with their sirens blaring.

Water Tower

Mabel's eyes haven't turned from the clone's power source since discovering that it is what is giving Catherine her power. With Catherine levitating, she has not taken her eyes off her prey.

"The amulet!" Mabel voices. "It's the amulet!"

"So you've noticed." Catherine evilly chuckles. "I must certainly thank that _fool_ for giving me my advantage! Once I am done with you, he will be next in line to taste my power! That will teach him for lying to me! No one lies to me and LIVES!"

Getting to her feet, Mabel begins backing away from the power indulged copy. Noticing her other half's movements, Catherine gains an evil sickening smile. Pointing her right palm in Mabel's direction, the chocolate haired girl is now engulfed in a turquoise light. Catherine now raises her hand to the air which lifts Mabel off of the ledge and into the air.

"What are you doing?" Mabel questions, her voice full of worry at the clone's next move.

"I'm so glad you asked me that." Catherine replies in a taunting tone.

Gripping the amulet with her left hand, a surge of electricity now streams from the amulet, through Catherine, and now streams into the psychic hold that Catherine has on Mabel, the surge of electricity now electrocuting her. Mabel screams out in agony as she thrashes around to get free of the hold Catherine has on her.

"So Mabel, on a scale of one to ten, how powerful would you say I am?" Catherine asks, continuing to electrocute Mabel. "Personally, I would give it a _FIFTY_!"

Catherine now releases Mabel, the girl falling back onto the ledge on her back rather harshly.

"I'm going to make you pay for each and every scar you left on me!" Catherine hisses, now pointing her right index finger at Mabel, electrocuting the girl once more. "The face slam, the busted lip, _everything!"_

"CATHERINE PLEASE!" Mabel screams in agony. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

"Oh now you're begging." Catherine says in a phony sad tone. "What's the matter Mabel? Don't have it in you to put an end to me _now_? Whatever happened that determination you had? That fighting spirit you were so in tune with? WHERE IS IT NOW HUH?"

A sickening frown appears on the copy's face as she put more force behind her attack. From what Catherine notices, Mabel's clothing and certain areas on her skin are showing signs of extreme wear from the electrocution.

That's what I thought!" Catherine yells, now halting her attack on Mabel. "Admit it! You don't have what it takes to take me down and you know it!"

Approaching the weak girl, Catherine stomps on the girl's chest and adds pressure with her heel.

"_Admit it!" _Catherine hisses through gritted teeth.

"You….you…can torture…me as much…as…you like." Mabel manages to speak. "I'll…never…admit…it!"

"You are just a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Catherine's frown now changes to the twisted sickening smile. "That's fine by me as I have no problem dishing out what you deserve!"

Lifting her foot off of Mabel's chest and aiming her right palm in the girl's direction again, Catherine begins electrocuting the girl again. Hearing her screams of agony is bringing the copy total satisfaction, apparent by the twisted smile on her face.

"Your tortured screams are my gold watch!" Catherine declares. "One that I will wear proudly once you are out of my way for good and I am living your life as the real Mabel Pines!"

"I like how you wield your power." A feminine voice now calls out to the copy. "I could certainly learn a lot from you."

Hearing the voice, Catherine halts her attack on Mabel and looks down to see Pacifica, Dipper, Gideon, and Wendy. Shifting her vision, Catherine's eyes now only focus on the blonde.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have_ here_." Catherine greets in a snide tone. "Are you back for more punishment as well or are you here to apologize for those rude comments you made to me back in the shop?"

"You are right about everything you said Catherine." Pacifica replies, in an apologetic tone. "You are right about me being a spoiled brat and I shouldn't have insulted you and your family the way that I did. But if you give me the chance, I'd like learn a thing or two from you about power. The way you are dishing it out to that loser shows that you really know how to be in control and demands things at your will."

Eyeing the blonde suspiciously, Catherine shifts her vision over to the others, seeing if they are in cahoots with Pacifica in an attempt to trick her. Seeing everyone else staring up at her, Catherine turns her vision back to Pacifica.

"So I intrigue you do I?" Catherine asks, cocking an eyebrow at the girl. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I realized that you are someone who is more powerful than I." Pacifica continues. "While I know control, I don't possess the power that you have and I want to have the power you have. There's a saying I go by and that is control and power go hand in hand. So why not Catherine, why not team up together and show this town who's really in control? It's better than hanging out with these nobodies!"

Pacifica now turns to the group and turns her nose up at them.

"Why that little!" Wendy snaps. "I knew it was a bad idea going to her! She betrayed us!"

"Wendy, cool it." Dipper whispers to her. "This is all part of the plan. With the heat off of Mabel and her focus on Pacifica, I'm going to move in."

With Catherine and Pacifica exchanging words, Dipper quickly unravels the hose and hands Wendy the front nozzle of the hose. Slowly slinking away from the group, Dipper begins towards the ladder of the water tower with the end that he needs to hook up to the tower.

"Well, your timing couldn't be more perfect Pacifica." Catherine continues. "I'll admit, I'll need someone right alongside me as I ruin Mabel's good name about the town and once I do that, her family is next! I never did finish my job of knocking off that loud mouth uncle and busy body brother of hers! So I will need an assistant."

"I love it!" Pacifica says as she rubs her hands together deviously. "I've been looking for the ultimate revenge against those _pines_ for all that they've done to me and now I have it! I am looking more than forward to working with you Catherine!"

"Maybe we should turn the hose on_ her_." Gideon mumbles, noticing Pacifica's sudden change of heart. "I may not like the pines, but this is low, even for me."

With Catherine's attention off of her and despite the pain she is feeling, Mabel turns on her side while keeping her groans of pain to a minimum. Slowly getting to her knees, Mabel looks ahead of her and spots Dipper at the top of the ladder. Dipper notices her and places his fingers to his lips so to keep Mabel from blowing his cover and keep his presence a secret from Catherine. Hooking up the nozzle to the tower's spout, Dipper then turns the spigot above the spout to the right, turning the water to the tower on. From there, Dipper flashes the signal to Wendy, informing her that he has gotten the hose hooked up and the water is on.

"He's got the hose hooked up." Wendy informs Gideon. "Now's our chance!"

Gideon now joins Wendy as the girl turns the release hatch on the top of the end she's holding to the right to welcome the incoming flow of water that will soon reach that end.

Dipper tiptoes over to Mabel and helps the girl to her feet, her now leaning on him for support.

"Come on Mabel, we have to get you out of here." Dipper whispers to Mabel. "Things are about to get explosive and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"No, I can't leave like this!" Mabel coughs to Dipper. "I'm not walking away, not yet! I promised to end this fight and I'm sticking to my word! I'm getting my final blows in!"

"Mabel, it's over!" Dipper replies in a stern whisper to his twin. "Catherine is about to meet her end! We've already won so you don't have to prove anything anymore!"

Ignoring what Dipper just said and getting free from his grip, Mabel leans against the water tower as she slowly begins making her way towards Catherine.

"So I say sometime tomorrow will work for me." Catherine plans, her and Pacifica still strategizing their plans. "By then, I'll be living the life I've been looking forward to forever! I can't wait!"

"Oh that's not going to work for me." Pacifica replies, now noticing Dipper and Mabel, particularly Mabel making her way towards the clone. "Tomorrow is booked for me. How about we meet up the day after _never_! By then, I'll be the only one running this town!"

Quickly turning to Wendy and Gideon, Pacifica winks at them, signaling to them that it's go time!

"Wait, what?!" Catherine expresses, suddenly taken back by Pacifica's sudden turn in plans. "But we were just-"

"Say goodnight you second rate clone!" Gideon screams, a full blast of water now exiting the hose and making its way towards Catherine.

"I promised to end things with you and I meant it!" Mabel declares, now leaping onto Catherine's back with the blast of water now hitting the copy.

"MABEL NO!" Everyone screams, seeing that the girl has jumped into the line of fire.

Like an appliance in water, Catherine is being electrocuted as her power source is beginning to short out. With Mabel attached to her, she too is feeling the voltage, having already endured an equal amount of execution moments before. Despite the high voltage running through her body, Mabel now grabs onto the amulet and snatches it from Catherine's sweater. With it firmly in her hands, she forcefully detaches from Catherine and lands back onto ledge with Dipper rushing to her side.

"MY POWER!" Catherine screams. "I'M NOTHING WITHOUT MY POWER! NO! NO! NO!"

Continuing to feel the electrocution, Catherine now falls to her knees as her body begins disintegrating from both the water and the high voltage.

"Now to end your existence for good!" Dipper declares as he reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out the re-constructed shrinking device.

Aiming it in Catherine's direction, the clone's remains are now shrunk down to miniscule matter with the water droplets of her fallen form dripping over the edge of the ledge. Wendy now turns the release hatch to the left, thus shutting the water to the front end of the hose off.

"Alright, we did it!" Wendy cheers. "We are finally rid of Catherine! We couldn't have done it without you Pacifica."

"I am quite the actress if I do say so myself." Pacifica gloats as she runs her right hand through her hair. "I'm not only beautiful, but talented as well. I can now place this in the long list of accomplishments as a Northwest saves the day, that Northwest being Pacifica Northwest!"

"Right, you do that….." Wendy mumbles with an eye roll as Gideon face palms.

"Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper calls out to her. "Mabel speak to me! Mabel!"

Seeing that she isn't responding to him, Dipper hangs his head down in defeat.

Dipper now cradles Mabel's limp body in his arms as he stares into her unconscious face with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Witnessing the sacrifice that she made, the younger pines can't bring himself to be angry with her, but yet knows that she had a reason to do what she did.

"Mabel." Dipper sadly begins. "I know why you felt you had to have the final word with Catherine, but in the end, we both lost! Don't you see?! We lost! I lost my twin, the other half of me and you sacrificed your life to save everyone! That was very brave of you, but just know one thing…."

The tears in the corners of his eyes now form into full blown waterfalls that are streaming heavily down his cheeks.

"I'll never forget you." Dipper begins bellowing. "You were not only my sister, but the greatest person in the world! You knew what it took to make others laugh, you always brought a smile to my face even when I didn't appreciate it, and you…you…were just so wonderful! Gravity Falls will never be the same without you! I'm really going to miss you!"

Leaning over her unconscious body, the younger pines begins crying heavier. Wendy, Gideon, and Pacifica are now overcome with sadness as they witness the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I guess we really didn't win." Gideon mumbles to himself.

With the amulet still in her hand, her grip tightens around it as Mabel's eyes now flutter open. Despite how painful it is to move, the older pines now turns her head to see her brother weeping next to her.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Mabel weakly asks. "Did someone die?"

Dipper now perks up and turns to Mabel, seeing that her eyes are open and that she is smiling weakly at him.

"Mabel!" Dipper screams with happiness. "You're alive! I didn't lose you after all! Oh thank goodness! I have my twin sister back!"

"It's going to take more than a malfunctioning clone to get rid of me." Mabel replies, now attempting to sit up. Seeing her struggles, Dipper helps her into seating position and engulfs her in a bear hug.

"I thought I would never see your smile or her your laughter again!" Dipper continues cheering. "I can never imagine life without you!"

"Same here Dip." Mabel replies, now bringing the amulet into her view. "But now we can say that we finally got the last word."

Giving the amulet one more glance, Mabel now tosses it over the side of the ledge as she returns the hug to her twin. As the two continue hugging, the once darkened city of Gravity Falls now regains it light.

* * *

As it turns out, Catherine was the true glutton for punishment and look where it lead her! Let this be a lesson folks, it's not so great to possess power, especially if you're a power driven clone who feeds off of it! LOL! But alls well that ends well, but this isn't the end as there is much more to come in chapter 13! Next chapter: Questions and Answers are up for discussion while Stan tries to outrun the police back to the Shack! Stay tuned!

**Review Please!**


	13. Breaking News!

Chapter 13: Breaking News!

'Catherine has finally been defeated with Mabel seeing to it that she gets her last word and now Stan is on the run from the law. What's going on with everyone now?'

_Previously_

"Mabel." Dipper sadly begins. "I know why you felt you had to have the final word with Catherine, but in the end, we both lost! Don't you see?! We lost! I lost my twin, the other half of me and you sacrificed your life to save everyone! That was very brave of you, but just know one thing…."

The tears in the corners of his eyes now form into full blown waterfalls that are streaming heavily down his cheeks.

"I'll never forget you." Dipper begins bellowing. "You were not only my sister, but the greatest person in the world! You knew what it took to make others laugh, you always brought a smile to my face even when I didn't appreciate it, and you…you…were just so wonderful! Gravity Falls will never be the same without you! I'm really going to miss you!"

Leaning over her unconscious body, the younger pines begins crying heavier. Wendy, Gideon, and Pacifica are now overcome with sadness as they witness the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I guess we really didn't win." Gideon mumbles to himself.

With the amulet still in her hand, her grip tightens around it as Mabel's eyes now flutter open. Despite how painful it is to move, the older pines now turns her head to see her brother weeping next to her.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Mabel weakly asks. "Did someone die?"

Dipper now perks up and turns to Mabel, seeing that her eyes are open and that she is smiling weakly at him.

"Mabel!" Dipper screams with happiness. "You're alive! I didn't lose you after all! Oh thank goodness! I have my twin sister back!"

"It's going to take more than a malfunctioning clone to get rid of me." Mabel replies, now attempting to sit up. Seeing her struggles, Dipper helps her into seating position and engulfs her in a bear hug.

"I thought I would never see your smile or her your laughter again!" Dipper continues cheering. "I can never imagine life without you!"

"Same here Dip." Mabel replies, now bringing the amulet into her view. "But now we can say that we finally got the last word."

Giving the amulet one more glance, Mabel now tosses it over the side of the ledge as she returns the hug to her twin. As the two continue hugging, the once darkened city of Gravity Falls now regains it light.

_Currently_

"This is no ordinary mystery, duck-tective." The constable explains. "I believe it could be—"

"Murder!" Duck-tective quacks, finishing the constable's thought.

"You said it!" Mabel cheers with a laugh, now taking another bite of her waffles from her hospital breakfast tray.

Since the defeat of Catherine, Mabel was immediately taken the hospital to get treated for the scars left behind from the fight. The areas of her skin that were fried from being electrocuted when Catherine attacked her and when for when she jumped on the clone's back during her defeat are healing up nicely thanks to the doctor that was assigned to her case, looking as if she never got into a fight with Catherine. The same can't be said about her sweater however, as that was destroyed in the battle. But it can easily be re-done, becoming a new and improved sweater according to Mabel.

Now finishing her waffles, Mabel places the knife and fork back onto the tray and moves her table to the side. Laying back down, Mabel closes her eyes and relaxes into the bed as the feeling of sleep washes over her. Just as the sweater wearer is drifting off into a sound sleep, the door to her room opens with Dipper and Wendy stepping through, instantly waking the girl.

"Good morning!" Dipper happily greets to his sister, her now turning to him to see that he is carrying a bouquet of red roses. "How's my favorite Mabel?"

"Hey guys." Mabel tiredly, but happily greets to the duo, them now approaching her. "What's with the roses?"

"These are for you." Dipper replies, now placing them in her lap and hugging her. "I'm wishing you a speedy recovery."

"You really had us scared there for a moment when you didn't respond to your brother right away." Wendy adds in, now leaning over and hugging the girl. "But I'm glad that you are ok."

"Thanks Wendy and Dipper." Mabel says, hugging them both to the best of her ability. "I'm glad it's over and that we will never have to worry about Catherine ever again. It was nice having a sister while it lasted before she was evil, but in the end, I'm glad that I have you as my brother Dipper."

"I'm glad that I have you too Mabel." Dipper happily replies, he and Wendy releasing Mabel. "No matter how much we fuss and fight, I'd never in my life wish for someone else over you."

"You two are just too adorable." Wendy laughs.

"So how long did the doctor say I'd have to be here?" Mabel inquires to the two.

Just as Dipper is about to answer his twin, the door to the room opens again, this time with Pacifica walking through the door. Seeing her brings a look of confusion to everyone's faces.

"Pacifica?" Mabel begins. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, I came to pay my respects." Pacifica snidely replies to the brunette. "Plus, I took care of your medical bill, so you are free to thank me anytime."

The trio now looks between each other and turns back to Pacifica.

"Uh, thanks?" They all says in unison.

"And the doctor said he'd be in here in a little bit to see if you're ok to go home." Pacifica continues, now approaching the three, her attention particularly on Dipper.

"How is it that you were able to get that information?" Dipper questions to the blonde. "They only give that sort of information to family members and legal guardians."

"Easy, I told them I was her sister and that I am covering her stay here." Pacifica replies. "After all, I do _owe_ you for saving me back in the shop when your other sister attacked me so look at it as we're even. Which leads me to my next question; what was with the major light show and her melting like that? That was really weird. It's almost like she was made of plastic or something."

Dipper now turns to Mabel with her giving him the look of "_Whatever you do, don't tell her about the human copier!"_ Turning back to the blonde, Dipper gains a nervous smile.

"I'll explain that later." Dipper says as he rubs the back of his head nervously. "It's a _really _long story behind that."

"No problem." Pacifica nods. "How about over dinner at Shay Maurice's about 9ish tonight?"

"Shay Maurice?" Dipper asks, shock in his voice. "Isn't that the fancy French restaurant that makes you dress as if you're going to a wedding or a funeral and their entire menu is in French?"

"Yep that's the one." Pacifica replies. "I hope you have a good suit because I want you to look your best tonight. Oh and make sure your uncle gives you an advance on your allowance because you're going to need it."

"You're asking me out on a date, but yet, you're looking for me to pay for it?" Dipper questions cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. "Do I have that right?"

"You are sharper than you appear." Pacifica retorts with a light laugh. "So I'll see you tonight and be ready on time. I hate to be left waiting."

"Good morning sugar dumpling!" Gideon's obnoxious voice now rings through the room, everyone now turning in his direction. "I've got some roses for my sweet little rose!"

From Wendy to Mabel, everyone is giving the southerner a death glare. Gideon now notices the daggers being stared in his direction and stops just inches from the group as coming any closer would most likely result in him being admitted to that hospital.

"What are you doing here Gideon?!" Dipper snaps to the boy. "I don't want you anywhere near my sister after the trouble you've caused her!"

"Mabel could have been killed thanks to your carelessness!" Wendy adds in, the teen equally as angry. "What were you thinking when you brought that girl back?! Did you not think she'd try to kill Mabel again?!"

"I even paid her medical bill when it should have been _you _who paid it!" Pacifica chimes in. "Do you not know how much this hospital charges for just admission to this place?! Nineteen thousand dollars! I could have gotten my nails done and bought one hundred pair of shoes with that money!"

"Like you'd miss it." Mabel mumbles to herself.

"I brought her roses to show how sorry I am for the trouble I've caused her." Gideon nervously replies, the death daggers still being thrown in his direction. "Mabel, I am truly sorry for everything. Please say that you will be my sugar dumpling again."

"Oh you don't know what sorry is!" Pacifica hisses, Dipper and Wendy cracking their knuckles. "But you're about to find out in nineteen thousand different ways!"

"What goes around, comes around!" Dipper says as the three begins closing in on the southerner. "And we're going to make sure you get what you deserve!"

"That girl ruined my exfoliation treatment when she grabbed me around the neck!" Pacifica continues fuming as the three continues closing in on him.

"Whatever it costs, I promise I will pay for it!" Gideon says, his voice shaky from fear. "Just give me a price and consider it done!"

"Oh we have a price in mind for you alright!" Wendy adds in. "A very _high_ price!"

With the three continuing to near the boy, the door to Mabel's room now swings open with two muscular police officers, one with blonde hair and the other with black hair, walking in and immediately apprehending the southerner.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Gideon asks, now feeling the cold steel of handcuffs around his wrists. "Who are you two?"

"Officers Carl and Dan." The blonde officer, Carl, replies. "Oregon STATE police!"

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mabel Charlotte Pines!" Dan, the black haired officer, informs him.

"What?!" Gideon panics. "Who told you?!"

"You are also being charged with being an accomplice in the attempted premeditated murder of Dipper Pines and Stanford Pines!" Officer Dan adds in. "And being an accomplice in the murder of a Tyrone Pines!"

"You have the right to remain silent!" Carl continues. "Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law in the state of Oregon! If you do not have a lawyer, one will be appointed for you! Do you understand?"

"No! I don't understand!" Gideon shouts as he begins fighting against the grip of the officers and the bond of the cuffs. "Mabel, please tell them that I didn't kidnap you! I was merely keeping you safe from a rampaging killer! Mabel, you have to tell them I was just trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't believe chaining me to your love seat in your basement, forcing yourself on me, and then chasing me with a hatchet through your house can be considered keeping me safe!" Mabel replies.

Hearing what Mabel just said and letting her words ring through his mind, Dipper's temper quickly flares up to the point of boiling his blood! Kidnapping his sister was one thing, but trying to rape and then kill her is something totally different and _completely_ unacceptable!

"Gideon, I hope what Mabel just said is a side effect of the pain killers in her system because if you did force yourself on her or even tried to kill her, I'm going to jail right along with you!" Dipper fumes.

The southerner gains a nervous smile upon seeing the vein in Dipper's neck pop out as a result of his bubbling temper. While Gideon has tangled with Dipper before, this is the side of him that he has never seen before and in his opinion, is quite scary!

"Well, I just wanted to show her how much I love her." Gideon finally speaks. "After all, we are destined to be married one day."

A line in Dipper's mind now snaps and the boy lunges towards Gideon. Officer Dan quickly grabs Dipper and restrains him, despite Dipper fighting to get at the boy.

"That just adds two more charges to your list of offenses!" Carl says to Gideon. "You are going away for a long time son!"

"Mabel, would you like to get a restraining order to guarantee that Gideon doesn't repeat his offenses towards you?" Officer Dan asks Mabel, now turning to her.

"No that's ok." Mabel replies.

"Dipper Pines, this is all your fault!" Gideon screams. "When I get out, I'm coming for _you!_ No one stands between me and my true love! I love you with all of my heart Mabel Pines and when I get out, we're getting married! You hear me? Married!_"_

"You will marry her over my dead body!" Dipper challenges, Officer Dan still holding the boy back from the southerner.

Gideon is now dragged out of the room in handcuffs with Dan releasing Dipper.

"I guarantee that none of you will have to worry about him for a long time." Dan assures everyone. "We were unable to apprehend the actual killer, but from what has been reported, she disappeared without a trace. We will not give up our search for her however."

"But how did you find out?" Wendy curiously inquires to him. "Who gave you this information?"

"A family member that closely resembles this young man called us and once we arrived at the house, he gave us the entire story." Dan answers Wendy. "He said he was a twin brother to him."

"Twin brother?" Dipper asks, now turning to Mabel, who in turn shrugs.

"You all have a wonderful day." Officer Dan says.

Officer Dan now exits the room, leaving everyone in confusion as to who gave them the information necessary to have Gideon arrested. The one who gave the officers the information was reported to look like Dipper, but a name wasn't given. The only one that comes to Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel's minds is Tyrone, but he was melted by Catherine so who could Dan be talking about that called the station?

"Ok, I'm confused." Dipper begins. "Who could have called the state police and told them about Gideon and Catherine? It couldn't have been my clo—I mean my cousin because unfortunately, Catherine got rid of him."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mabel replies, now getting into seating position. "That was extremely weird. Even weirder than what we normally encounter in this town."

"He better pay me back every single dime I spent to pay her bill!" Pacifica continues fuming. "I somehow have to explain to my parents why nineteen thousand dollars is missing from the family bank account! My mom is going to have a fit!"

"You weren't kidding when you said admission to this place wasn't cheap." Dipper simply says. "I would hate to see what the cost of medicine is in this place."

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Pacifica replies.

Before anyone else can comment on what just took place with the state police, an urgent news report now comes on the television, their attention being drawn to that.

"There has been a major shakeup in the town of Gravity Falls!" The news anchorman begins. "A fellow resident of the town by the name of Stanford Pines escaped from Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital yesterday while kidnapping a young man with black hair, wearing a black hoodie, and blue jeans pants. Stanford hijacked one of the hospital's ambulances with the young man in tow and has been spotted heading south on the I-91 expressway. Police are currently in hot pursuit of the vehicle with hopes of apprehending the patient. This footage from the hospital security system was obtained today, giving the entire story of how Stanford escaped from the hospital while dragging the kidnap victim along in his escape."

From what everyone can see, the back of Stan is running down the hallway with hospital security hot on his trail. He now rounds a corner with a bed in which Robbie's head can now been seen. The two end up in the elevator with the tape cutting to the first floor when Stan shoves the bed towards the security officers, Robbie flying into the back of the ambulance, and Stan driving off with the ambulance after closing the back of the ambulance.

"As if we didn't have enough going on already!" Dipper sighs in frustration.

"I have just received word that the police have caught up with the ambulance hijacked by Stanford and is currently parked outside of a place called the mystery shack." The anchorman continues. "We are now going live to the scene!"

Stanford can be seen jumping out of the ambulance and running into the building to evade the police. Robbie on the other hand has been caught by deputy Durland and is being questioned about being kidnapped by Stanford.

"I told him it wouldn't be a good idea to leave the hospital without a proper discharge!" Robbie spills to Durland and the reporter with his subtitle reading "Robbie V: Kidnap Victim". "I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen to me!"

"So were you terrified about being kidnapped by this deranged man?" The reporter asks Robbie.

"I was scared out of my wits!" Robbie answers. "Hey, is this live as in everyone is watching?"

"Yes son, we're on live!" The camera man answers.

"Oh man, I am so grounded!" Robbie sulks.

"Why gruncle Stan?" Mabel sighs. "Why?"

Sheriff Blubs can now be seen running into the shack and with handcuffs. Moments later, he emerges from the shack with Stan in the handcuffs, his arms behind his back.

"Stanford Pines, you are being charged with escaping from the hospital without a proper discharge and the kidnapping of a minor and forcing him to assist you in your escaping from the hospital!" Sheriff Blubs says. "I will not bother reading you your rights as you've heard them hundreds of times before! You have a criminal record a mile wide so if I were you, I would stop while I'm ahead! Or in your case, behind!"

"I tell you I'm innocent!" Stan argues back. "I didn't kidnap the kid! He was left with me by one of my employees when disaster struck the town!"

"Sure he was!" Blubs mocking replies. "And I bet he was also told to babysit you too!"

Stan now turns towards the camera that is filming his arrest.

"Wendy! Kids! If you're watching, you have to help me!" Stan begs. "You have to come to the station and tell them what is going on! I did not kidnap Robbie!"

Stan is now pushed into the back of the police car with Blubs slamming the door behind him.

"The patient has been apprehended and the kidnap victim is safe." The anchorman finishes. "Now onto the weather."

"Whoa, I didn't think Stan could afford a third strike." Wendy simply says.

"He can't." Dipper sighs. "And this is his fifth strike! It's a wonder that he is able to do business in this state and allowed to be our guardian at that!"

"I wonder that myself." Pacifica adds in with an eye roll.

"But who could have told the police about Gideon and Catherine?" Mabel wonders. "And who looks like you? If it wasn't Tyrone then who is it?"

Mystery Shack (Forest Entrance)

With Stan taken away by the police and the news team gone, Robbie is standing at the forest entrance of the shack, unsure of what his next move will be.

"This was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me next to being attacked by that guy with the tape on his forearms!" Robbie says to himself. "If my mom was watching, I will surely be grounded for the next year! Hopefully she wasn't home when it was on."

Pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head, Robbie darts away from the shack and begins towards the inner part of town, towards his house. From the back of the shack, Dipper clone three and four now emerge with Robbie's dirt bike.

"Our job is done here." Three says, now high fiving four. "I congratulate us on a job well done!"

"Yep, and now I'm going to take this bike for a spin in town." Four says to three.

"Don't forget your helmet or me." Three reminds four, now handing him his bike helmet. "Safety first."

Frowning a bit, four now takes the helmet from three and places it on.

"Hey, do you ever think anyone is going to figure out it was us who contacted the police and got Gideon arrested?" Three inquires to four. "I mean we should at least leave some kind of note behind letting Dipper know that we were a witness to everything and that we are behind why Gideon was caught."

"Nah!" Four protests with three climbing onto the back of the bike. "Let's just leave well enough alone and let them have their happy ending. After all, in this town, how often does that happen?"

With no words spoken, clone three and four now pull away from the shack on Robbie's bike to who knows where.

Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital

"I guess this is just one mystery we will never be able to figure out." Dipper replies.

"Well whoever is behind it better make sure the psychic freak pays me back!" Pacifica fusses.

"Pacifica you've got way more money than you know what to do with." Wendy speaks up. "Why would you loosing that chunk matter?"

"Then _you_ explain why that much money is missing to my mom and dad!" Pacifica snaps. "Have fun with that!"

Dr. Stringfellow now enters the room with Mabel's file in his hands.

"Alright, Mabel Pines." Dr. Stringfellow begins with a warm smile. "I've come to check on you and if everything goes well, you are free to go home today."

"I hope so." Mabel sighs with exasperation.

Setting her file down on the bed, Dr. Stringfellow now checks Mabel's scars. Seeing that they have healed from the ointment that he used on them, the doctor nods in approval.

"Alright, everything looks to be in order here." Dr. Stringfellow says, now noting her chart. "But before I draw up your discharge papers, I need to know a few things from you first. Are you dizzy?"

"No." Mabel answers.

"Experiencing nausea, any discharge from anywhere else on the body, sore throat, rashes, or body aches?" Dr. Stringfellow interrogates.

"No, ew no, no, no, and no." Mabel answers in order.

"Alright, I will begin drawing up your discharge papers." The doctor says, now closing her folder. "By the way, are you in any way related to Stanford Pines, the patient that escaped from this hospital yesterday?"

"Sadly, by marriage." Dipper answers the doctor. "Our mom didn't bother to _check_ the family tree before she married our dad."

"I see." Dr. Stringfellow nods. "Alright, you are free to get dressed and I'll be back in a minute with your papers."

"Thanks." Mabel cheers, happy to be released from the hospital.

"So what are we going to do about Stan?" Dipper asks, now turning to Mabel. "We can't just leave him there, no matter how much he deserves it."

"Don't sweat it dorks, I got it." Wendy offers. "My dad knows someone down at the station who can pull a few strings to get him sprung."

"Even with his record?" Mabel asks.

"Trust me, I got this." Wendy nods. "You get dressed and I'll give you guys a lift home. I'll go get the car."

Wendy now exits the room with Mabel climbing out of the bed with her brother's help.

"Looks like I'm paying for tonight's dinner." Pacifica sighs. "Still be ready on time Pines! A girl like me should never be left waiting!"

"You know, I am still wondering who alerted the police to Gideon and Catherine." Dipper ponders. "If it weren't any of us, then who was it?"

"Beats me Dip, but let's just be happy that we won't have to be bothered with neither again." Mabel says, now grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

If only they knew that somewhere someone was watching out for them and what do you know? It was clones three and four! After all, they never returned to the party after stealing Robbie's bike so they were bound to be somewhere watching something right? LOL! So what's to come of Stan's fate in the county jail? Keep reading to find out in chapter 14! Next chapter: Stan's Fate, Dipper and Pacifica's date, and a decision is made amongst the twins concerning Stan's office copier! Should it remain or be destroyed? Stay tuned!

A/N: I really owe you guys an apology that it took me so long to update this fic. Last week was _absolutely_ ridiculous in every way so I didn't have time to update and on top of that, ended up sick from the stress. I am much better now so expect updates regularly from me from this point on, especially from my story 'Always By Your Side' as that story has been getting neglected due to my being really busy and only being able to update one story at a time. But thanks for standing by me through it all! You guys are the best! And as always…

**Review Please!**


	14. The End?

Chapter 14: The End?

(Sorry for the delay with updating this fic. I wanted to get this chapter just right! I hope I did just that!)

* * *

'Clones three and four are responsible for Gideon's arrest and Stan was arrested on a trumped up kidnapping charge, which isn't surprising for him. Is life finally going back to normal for everyone?'

_Previously_

"So what are we going to do about Stan?" Dipper asks, now turning to Mabel. "We can't just leave him there, no matter how much he deserves it."

"Don't sweat it dorks, I got it." Wendy offers. "My dad knows someone down at the station who can pull a few strings to get him sprung."

"Even with his record?" Mabel asks.

"Trust me, I got this." Wendy nods. "You get dressed and I'll give you guys a lift home. I'll go get the car."

Wendy now exits the room with Mabel climbing out of the bed with her brother's help.

"Looks like I'm paying for tonight's dinner." Pacifica sighs. "Still be ready on time Pines! A girl like me should never be left waiting!"

"You know, I am still wondering who alerted the police to Gideon and Catherine." Dipper ponders. "If it weren't any of us, then who was it?"

"Beats me Dip, but let's just be happy that we won't have to be bothered with neither again." Mabel says, now grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

_Currently_

Having been released from the hospital, Mabel is currently picking up her side of the room, cleaning up the mess Catherine left behind while Dipper is sitting on his bed watching her move about.

"It feels so good to be home Dipping sauce." Mabel says, now folding up her blanket and setting it on the end of her bed. "I thought I would be in that hospital forever."

"They wouldn't hold you longer than necessary Mabes." Dipper replies, watching as Mabel continues cleaning up her side of their room. "After what happened with Catherine, I'm glad that you're ok though. I enjoy having a twin sister and the last thing I want is for something serious to happen to my twin."

"I will admit that what happened with Catherine was pretty scary, but I'm happy it's over." Mabel replies, now picking up her sweaters that were sprawled about on her side of the room. "I'm the only Mabel in existence and that's how I want it. Goodness, just how many of my sweaters did Catherine wear at a time? Even my bed was a mess!"

"I'm not sure, but it appears she wore quite a bit of them." Dipper says as he continues watching his twin clean up her side of the room. "I was with her quite a bit, so I don't when she had the time to change so many times."

"Well she disintegrated in one of my best sweaters!" Mabel sighs. "I have to find the umbrella template for that sweater again! It took me months to make and finish that sweater and now it's gone with her! I should have known better than to use Stan's copier or else none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't worry about it Mabes, I'm sure you can redo that sweater in no time flat." Dipper encourages. "And you aren't to blame for the copier incident this time. However, I'm still mystified as to how Gideon found out about the copier. None of us told him, but yet he caught wind of it and brought back Catherine."

"I don't care how he found out, but now we don't have to worry about him or Catherine as both are out of our hair for good." Mabel says, now picking up her headbands that were scattered about on her bed by her clone. "Couldn't she decide on one outfit?!"

"Well she was your clone, therefore like you, she was being picky about what she wore." Dipper jokes. "She wanted to look perfect for when she took over your life."

Cracking a smirk, Mabel grabs one of her headbands and throws it at Dipper for making a joke about her pickiness towards her clothes.

"That's not funny." Mabel laughs.

"Oh yes it is." Dipper continues joking, now removing his hat and placing the headband on.

"_Now that I've been brought back, I need to know what will look good on me as I plan to ruin Mabel's life." _Dipper mocks in a high pitch tone to sound like Catherine. _"I just can't decide which sweater looks good on me. Will it be this one or that one? Maybe this headband will help me decide! Oh I know, I will try them all and see which says "Fit to ruin Mabel's Life!"_

Unable to resist her brother's joke, Mabel breaks out into a full blown laugh.

"Thank you, thank you." Dipper lightly laughs as he removes the headband and places his hat back on.

"As ruined as my side of the room looked, it appears she was going through just that." Mabel replies, now taking a seat on her bed. "But it's all over now and life can finally go back to normal."

"As normal as life will be in this town." Dipper agrees, now joining Mabel on her bed.

"So what do you think happened to gruncle Stan?" Mabel questions, her expression turning serious. "Do you think Wendy was able to bail him out like she said she would be able to? I mean he does have a really long record like Sheriff Blubs said he did."

"I don't know." Dipper simply says. "I guess we'll have to find out. I mean while he does do his best to look after us, he doesn't really do that great of job if you think about it."

"I heard that you little createn!" Stan's voice yells as he now enters the twin's bed room. A wide smile finds its way onto Mabel's face while a look of confusion forms on Dipper's.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel cheers, now jumping off of her bed and running to him. Embracing his legs in a tight hug, Stan's facial appearance speaks of how tightly she is hugging him.

"Geez, for a 12 year old, you sure are strong!" Stan wails. "Can you let go of me now? I can feel the circulation in my legs cutting off!"

Mabel now releases Stan, but is still overjoyed to see him.

"So how did you get out of jail?" Dipper inquires. "I thought with a rap sheet as long as yours, they'd find something to keep you in for."

"Being in the city really spoiled you two." Stan begins. "A lot of the _crimes_ and _trouble_ I got into happened years ago so they couldn't use that against me if they wanted to. Plus the whole kidnapping charge didn't really stick. I simply explained my side of it all and plus Wendy's Dad talked to a few people and boom, I was sprung. However I have to go back to the hospital to get the "proper discharge papers" from my doctor."

Stan using air quote around the words proper discharge papers.

"I see." Dipper says with a nod. "I thought if anything they would find something to hold against you, but even the laws in this town are as faulty as it is anywhere."

"You have quite a few things to learn about the law kid." Stan replies. "Well enough about that. Come down stairs to my office as I want to show you kids something and trust me, you'll love it."

"Did you bring us something back from jail?" Mabel asks, clapping her hands together.

"Did you frame your latest lock up?" Dipper mumbles, which earns him a hat flip from Stan.

"No and No smart aleck!" Stan sternly replies. "Just follow me and you'll see."

Stan's Office

Soos is currently sweeping up around the large sheet covered object in the corner of the office with Waddles watching him from the desk.

"Waddles, you got it easy dude." Soos says to the pig, now placing the broom back in the closet of the office. "You don't have to worry about a job, money or anything. I envy you and you have a very lovable owner. I wish I had one of those."

Waddles oinks, responding to Soos in his own language.

With the broom in the closet, Soos pulls out a hand duster and begins dusting off the sheet of the object with Stan and the twins now entering the room. Mabel immediately spots Waddles and runs over to him, picking him up and twirling him around.

"I missed you so much Waddy!" Mabel squeals as she squishes her face against the pig's. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Waddles oinks in response to Mabel's death grip hug.

"So what is it that you want to show us again?" Dipper inquires, reminding his uncle for why they are there.

"Soos, would you do the honors?" Stan instructs to the handyman.

"You got it boss!" Soos replies, now pulling the sheet off of the object it was covering.

With the sheet removed, everyone now spots what was under it. The defective and decrepit copy machine that was in his office has been replaced with a shiny black more up to date modern copy machine with a fax machine and scan feature. With the twins' eyes glued to the new machine, Mabel begins walking slowly towards it, but is grabbed back by her uncle with the wag of his finger indicating no one is to touch it.

"Look at it kids!" Stan begins showing off the machine. "Isn't she a beaut? It does much more than my last machine did and it comes with a few new features that I have yet to figure out how to use."

"You mean a fax and scan feature?" Dipper asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"If that's what it is, smart guy." Stan replies snidely to the boy.

"So what happened to your other copy machine?" Mabel inquires.

"Don't know, don't care." Stan answers, now walking up to the machine and opening the lid. "But wherever it is, she will be sorely missed. In the meantime, I'll be enjoying its replacement very much! Welcome to the family new beauty!"

"So how is it that you were able to buy this thing considering what has been going on lately?" Dipper inquires to the older man. "Especially with your hospital stay and time in jail?

"Oh I ordered this way before any of that stuff happened." Stan replies. "I was just waiting for it to arrive."

"It's pretty." Mabel says with happy swelled eyes.

"It's more than pretty." Stan says as he pats the machine. "It was _pretty _expensive and I don't want any of you to touch it without my permission. It costs more than anything in this entire building."

"I hope me nor Mabel pass in your presence because that will be one cheap and embarrassing funeral if we do." Dipper mumbles to himself, now crossing his arms as he watches his uncle fawn over his new copy machine.

"Alright kids, that's enough sightseeing." Stan says. "You go do whatever it is you two do while I count my money. I left the cashbox under the counter in the shop so I'll be in there counting my money if you need me."

"Yea and I have to get ready for my date with Pacifica." Dipper says, now remembering his less than pleasant plans for the evening.

"I still can't believe she asked you out." Mabel voices. "But I hope you make it through the date despite who it's with."

Waddles oinks, speaking in his own language his disgust towards Dipper's date with the blonde.

"Even Waddles can't believe it." Mabel lightly laughs as she shakes her pet pig in her arms. "Either that or he said apple pie, but I'm sure he said he can't believe it either."

"Well she did help us out with Catherine and saved gruncle Stan a nineteen thousand dollar hospital bill so it's the least I can do." Dipper nods. "So it shouldn't be too bad, at least I hope not."

"I'd be careful dude." Soos speaks up. "Girls like that order the most expensive thing on the menu, expect you to pay for it all, and then orders a dessert to further hike up the bill."

"Have you dated someone like that before Soos?" Dipper inquires with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, several times back home." Soos replies, continuing to dust off the new copy machine. "Just remember one thing little dude, girls are expensive and I've seen Pacifica. Just be careful that she doesn't bleed you dry of every cent you have."

"Well she'll be paying for the date this time after witnessing Stan's arrest on live television." Dipper informs the handyman. "So whatever she orders, it'll be on her dime."

"Oh then have fun dude!" Soos encourages. "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thanks Soos." Dipper speaks, uneasiness in his voice. "I just have to find a great suit to wear so at least half the trouble of this date will be over."

"Oh I can help you with that." Soos offers. "Do you still have that suit from when Stan went on vacation and Mabel ran the shack for those three days?"

"Yea, I do." Dipper answers.

"Good, I can help you look your absolute best while wearing it." Soos replies as he places the duster back in its place. "Pacifica won't be able to resist you."

"Is that a good thing?" Dipper sighs, him and Soos now leaving the room while leaving Mabel and Waddles behind.

With those two left alone in the room, Mabel notices a stream of green electricity lightly spark about the machine. Cocking an eyebrow, the chocolate haired girl places her pet down and walks up to the machine. With the lid already open, Mabel walks up to the machine and looks down on the surface of the copier.

"Something about this machine doesn't quite sit well with me Waddles." Mabel expresses to her pet as the scan light of the copier now runs across the surface. "It's new yea, but it just gives me the creeps."

Stepping back from the machine, Mabel now grabs Waddles and hugs him.

"Or maybe I just need time to get used to it." Mabel smiles with a light shrug. "I've always had trouble getting use to new appliances back home. Oh well, let's go check up on Dipper and Soos. If we're lucky, I can get some pictures of Dipper before his date to add to my blackmail collection."

Excusing the thought of the new copier from her mind, Mabel now skips out of the room with Waddles in her arms. With Mabel and Waddles gone, the new machine's display light now comes on, indicating that a job is processing from the copy tray. The machine now produces a copy result with the sheet appearing in the results tray. With the window open, a gentle breeze now blows into the room and blows the paper onto the floor. The paper then glows with a green hue as a featureless form now rises from the sheet.

Being on its feet, the form looks itself over. Having done its evaluation, it now chuckles evilly.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily didn't you?" The form manically laughs. "Well, I'll be seeing you in your nightmares, Mabel!"

Turning on its heels, the form now climbs out of the window and soon disappears into the forest.

14-9-7-8-20-13-1-18-5 9-14 7.6. 18-5-20-21-18-14-19 19-15-15-14!

* * *

Well folks, this here ends the Wrath of Catherine, but not the end of the tale! While Stan's old machine was a clone copier, this one appears to do that plus more! So what was just produced from the new machine? Has Catherine been brought back or has another clone of Mabel been produced? Answers to that and more coming soon! The code will tell all!

I will be posting a chapter here next week that gives you all a taste of what is to come next for the twins! Stay Tuned and thanks so much for supporting this fic! You guys are grand!

**Review Please!**


	15. The Nightmare Begins! (Nightmare In GF)

Chapter 15: The Nightmare Begins (Nightmare in GF)

'Stan's new copier has the ability to create clones just like his last! So what clone of Mabel was created this time? Has Catherine truly returned?'

_Previously_

With those two left alone in the room, Mabel notices a stream of green electricity lightly spark about the machine. Cocking an eyebrow, the chocolate haired girl places her pet down and walks up to the machine. With the lid already open, Mabel walks up to the machine and looks down on the surface of the copier.

"Something about this machine doesn't quite sit well with me Waddles." Mabel expresses to her pet as the scan light of the copier now runs across the surface. "It's new yea, but it just gives me the creeps."

Stepping back from the machine, Mabel now grabs Waddles and hugs him.

"Or maybe I just need time to get used to it." Mabel smiles with a light shrug. "I've always had trouble getting use to new appliances back home. Oh well, let's go check up on Dipper and Soos. If we're lucky, I can get some pictures of Dipper before his date to add to my blackmail collection."

Excusing the thought of the new copier from her mind, Mabel now skips out of the room with Waddles in her arms. With Mabel and Waddles gone, the new machine's display light now comes on, indicating that a job is processing from the copy tray. The machine now produces a copy result with the sheet appearing in the results tray. With the window open, a gentle breeze now blows into the room and blows the paper onto the floor. The paper then glows with a green hue as a featureless form now rises from the sheet.

Being on its feet, the form looks itself over. Having done its evaluation, it now chuckles evilly.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily didn't you?" The form manically laughs. "Well, I'll be seeing you in your nightmares, Mabel!"

Turning on its heels, the form now climbs out of the window and soon disappears into the forest.

_Currently_

"I can't believe men actually wears these!" Dipper whines as he pulls at his tie while gazing at his image in the closet's full body mirror. "I feel like I'm choking!"

"Well, if you want to look your best, this is part of your look." Soos replies as he brushes back Dipper's hair. "You do want to make a good impression on her don't you?"

"Well yea, but can't I go with something else like a bow tie?" Dipper questions, continuing to pull on his tie. "This is extremely uncomfortable."

"I get the feeling that you've never worn a tie before." Soos says, now removing what lint might be on Dipper's "Stan" suit with a lint roller.

"You're right about that." Dipper nods. "I see my dad wear one all the time. I don't see how he does it."

"It's just something you get use to little dude." Soos says as he continues helping Dipper get ready for his date.

While Dipper is continuing to get ready for his date with Pacifica, Mabel is creeping up the stairs with her camera in hand and with Waddles in tow.

"We have to be very quiet about this Waddles." Mabel whispers to her pet pig. "I want to catch Dipper by surprise and get at least twelve pictures to add to my blackmail collection. That'll teach him to eat the food I have my name on. I wanted that piece of chocolate pie and he had the nerve to eat it while I was with Gideon! I'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget!"

Waddles stares at his owner, obeying her command to say quiet while they continue to creep up the stairs to their attic bedroom. Now reaching the top of the stairs, Mabel tiptoes to the door and leans against the wall next to the door frame. Turning to the pig, Mabel places her right index finger to her lips, indicating once more to the pig to stay quiet. Gripping her camera in her hands and with her right index finger now hovering over the shutter button, Mabel grins evilly as she eavesdrops on Dipper and Soos conversation.

"I really don't want anyone else to see me like this." Dipper continues complaining. "I feel like an overdressed penguin."

"You don't look bad little dude." Soos compliments the younger pines. "You look very sophisticated and Pacifica is going to like you."

"I'm wondering once again if that is going to be a good thing." Dipper sighs.

Silently snickering to herself, Mabel continues leaning against the wall as she continues listening to the two in the bedroom.

"So I've been meaning to ask you little dude." Soos continues. "Normally you'd reject a request from Pacifica, but you agreed to go out with her tonight. What gives?"

"Well, she did a few major favors for Mabel and I recently." Dipper answers, not giving away the details of the past situation. "So I figured I at least owe her this much."

"You're one courageous dude Dipper." Soos points out now turning his attention to the full body mirror to Dipper's image. "Alright Dipper, you are ready to break some hearts. Tonight, Pacifica will drawn to you like peanut butter is to jelly."

Tugging at this tie once more, Dipper swallows the lump in his throat as his mind creates an image of Pacifica falling over him at their date.

"_I sure hope this is worth it._" Dipper mentally says to himself. _"No, this better be worth it!"_

"Hey Soos, can I have a few moments alone please?" Dipper requests to the handyman.

"Sure dude." Soos complies. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Let me know when Pacifica arrives." Dipper requests once more.

Nodding to the younger pines, Soos now leaves the room and begins down the stairs, completely missing Mabel by the doorway. Hearing how nervous her brother is about his date with Pacifica is changing Mabel's mind about taking her blackmail photos. Even though Pacifica is the last person her brother would ever date, for him to agree to a date with her is majorly unnerving him. Turning to her pet pig with a troubled expression, Mabel sighs.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." Mabel whispers with a sigh. "Although Candy would really like a photo of Dipper like this, he's already troubled enough about this date. And as much as I would like to forever remind him of this, I can't do this to him, not now."

Loosening her grip on the camera, Mabel walks into the room and spots her brother pulling on his tie while looking himself over in the mirror.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel greets him with a half smile. "You look great."

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper replies, now catching with his sister's gaze. "I wish I felt it."

"You know, you don't have to do this." Mabel expresses. "I know why you're doing it, but you really don't have to do it."

"I know, but I at least want to show my appreciation for what she did for us." Dipper replies, continuing to pull on his tie.

Smiling, Mabel nods. While Dipper is never one to hate anyone, except Robbie (especially him) and sometimes Pacifica, she knows that when it really matters, Dipper will do what he knows is right and despite how uncomfortable he is at this very moment, this is right.

"She won't be able to resist you broseph." Mabel says with a smile.

"Dipper! Get down here!" Stan shouts up the stairs. "Your "date" is here."

"My name is Pacifica you hick!" Pacifica's voice screams at Stan. "Do I need to write it down for you?!"

"Well that's for me." Dipper says. "I'll see you later Mabel."

"Have fun Dipping sauce." Mabel wishes, now pulling her twin into a light hug.

Releasing him, Dipper makes his way down the stairs. With her brother gone, Mabel sets her camera down on her nightstand and trots over to the window. Looking out at the forest entrance of the shack, the older pines notices Pacifica's limo pulling off. With her car out of sight, a figure in the forest catches Mabel's eyes. Continuing to watch the figure, Mabel notices it emerge from the forest and what she sees causes her breath to hitch in her throat.

The figure has every feature of her, including her long thick brown hair and brace filled smile, despite it being twisted into a demented smirk, but excluding a headband. In her right hand, the figure is carrying what looks to be a rusty knife.

"Oh my…" Mabel begins, but is having trouble finding the right words.

Whipping from the window, Mabel turns to Waddles, her expression now worrying her pet.

"Waddles, I've got to call Dipper right away!" Mabel panics.

Running from the window, the older pines jumps on her bed and grabs her cellphone, quickly dialing Dipper's number.

Shay Maurice

Dipper and Pacifica have arrived at the restaurant and are seated in a private booth booked by the blonde that is by a window that looks out towards the inner part of town. Their complimentary bread has been given along with their chosen drinks.

So far the conversation between the brunette and the blonde is at a stalemate with Dipper feeling himself beginning to sweat under his collar while Pacifica, on the other hand, is pretty comfortable.

"You look great." Pacifica confidently speaks up, breaking the silence between them. "Very handsome."

"Thanks, you too." Dipper quickly replies with a nervous smile. "I mean, you look nice too! Very um, very-"

"Beautiful?" Pacifica finishes his sentence.

"Yea, that." Dipper nods, his sweating increasing.

"Dipper, you can relax." Pacifica expresses, noticing how tense the pines boy is. "This is just a date. I know I'm probably your last choice for a date, but trust me, you can relax. I promise that you will have an awesome time with me tonight."

Nodding, Dipper tugs at his tie in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"So there is something I've been meaning to ask you about the recent events." Pacifica begins. "So like when we defeated your other sister, why did she melt like that? I'm thinking maybe she had some kind of plastic surgery and was full of silicone."

While Pacifica is inquiring and talking about Catherine's defeat, Dipper turns his attention from her and towards the window. Looking out over the inner part of town, the boy's eyes now spots something suspicious. Walking past the window of the restaurant is someone who looks exactly like Mabel down to the last detail, minus a headband. Cocking an eyebrow, Dipper is continuing watch this person trudge by.

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that girl is Catherine!" _Dipper says to himself, his eyes still glued to the person. "_But that's impossible as we defeated her back at the water tower! And since she has been defeated, who am I looking at then knowing I left Mabel back at the shack?"_

"And plastic surgery by my standards is totally wrong!" Pacifica continues. "Why can't girls just be happy with what they have? I know I'm happy with what I have and would _never_ get plastic surgery for any reason!"

With the Mabel look alike continuing to walk slowly past the window, she now turns towards the window and looks Dipper straight in the eyes. A demented smile now forms on her face as her braces gleam in the sun light. Raising her right hand, she now displays to the boy the rusty knife in her hand and demonstrably runs it in front of her throat while pointing directly at him, indicating one of her threats.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dipper shouts, now jumping to his feet and starling Pacifica.

"Dipper, what is the matter with you?" Pacifica sternly whispers to him. "You scared the lights out of me!"

Not answering the blonde, Dipper instead points towards the window, towards what startled him. Turning to the window, Pacifica doesn't see what Dipper saw that made him jump out of his seat.

"Dipper, I don't see anything!" Pacifica replies. "What are you looking at?"

"I saw…..her." Dipper dryly speaks, all color from his face gone.

"Who?" Pacifica asks, continuing to look out the window.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate in his suit jacket, Dipper reaches into his jacket and pulls out his phone while keeping his vision on the window. Pressing answer, he places his phone to his ear in a robotic fashion.

"Dipper, Catherine is back!" Mabel's frantic voice shouts into phone. "I saw her come out of the forest after you and Pacifica left! She's going to try to kill me again I just know it!"

Hearing his sister confirm his suspicion, the phone now slips out of his hand and onto the floor by his right foot.

"Dipper, are you there?" Mabel calls out to him. "Dipper? Dipper, answer me!"

"Everything is different now." Dipper speaks, his vision still glued to the window.

* * *

Well, that confirms it! Stan's new copier brought the deadly clone back! Does she have the same plans to try to take over Mabel's life? Not a chance as her plans this time are bigger and better! What are they exactly? The answer to this question will be answered in the upcoming story: Nightmare in Gravity Falls: The Nightmare Begins, to be coming to an inbox near you! Stay Tuned!

I would once again like to thank everyone who supported this fic! I really appreciated the support! *smiles* So while the saga is currently in development, the story "Bitten" will be posted soon! Please check my story, Always By Your Side chapter 19, for the preview! In the meantime, please check out my other stories, Prophecy's Light (will be updated Saturday), the sequel to Child of Destiny and Always By Your Side (Due to be updated next Tuesday with the story "Revenge"). If nothing else,

**Review Please!**


End file.
